


Vision of love

by ashlyn_your_girl



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlyn_your_girl/pseuds/ashlyn_your_girl
Summary: Ashlyn is a CEO of Blueline Security Services the company got started in the Washington, DC area, Ali is her new secretary.





	1. Chapter 1

Times changed, and with them, did the classes change. Omegas had real jobs, not just staying at home or becoming housekeepers. Omegas could be CEO’s, omegas could own their own homes, omegas could do almost anything they wanted, just like their counterparts, Alphas and betas. Omegas had limits very few, but they existed. 

It was seen as a sort of discrimination, Ali definitely saw it as one. The government (filled with alphas and betas) deemed it unsafe for omegas to work in a company that was not safe . There were plenty of companies that only accepted Alphas and just as many that only took in Omegas. They were not allowed in certain bars or strip clubs after hours.

Omegas were allowed out on Sundays but it was seen as strange in some parts. Most people figuring that all Omegas had mates and babies waiting for them at home. Sundays everything was closed except for places of worship and small markets.

Omegas ‘no lists’ were small but tend to be annoying, especially for omegas like Ali who didn’t have a mate –or children –or any family or close family, now she lived with a bonded alpha and her omega. Ali an omega who didn’t take much care of herself or the rules as an omega who worked in a Security company under the CEO of the biggest Security companies in their land.

Ali understood what the government was trying to do. They elected the first female Alpha and she was doing great. A new law was passed that single omegas were offered free child care services and birth control. The government now, didn’t see omegas like the government before. The government now realized that omegas were important and needed places in their world in the Alpha/beta dominated world. Unfortunately, few (or many) did not see it the same.

"Ali hun." Hope smiling down at her "up." Ali listened quietly, lifting her feet from the floor.

“Thank you.” she vacuumed where Ali feet had been, going around the living room once more.

“Welcome.” Ali quietly continued reading the book Kelley had just picked up for her.

“Al.” Kelley sang toeing from the kitchen. “I have the pasta ready.”

Ali smiled, making sure Hope was done with her side before running to the kitchen after her best friend. “Smells good.” Kelley had been off lately. The loud omega had become soft and quiet in the last three days. Kelley clapped, “it does, it does.” she served three plates with a small smile, glancing up at Ali every now and then.

Ali brushed the look off, focusing on the saucy pasta. She loved a lot of sauce on her pasta. Ali took a seat on one of the bar stools, kicking her feet back and forth. “The book is really good, I like it.”

“Oh,” Kelley stopped halfway opening the fridge. “Thank you.” She winked, pulling the parmesan out before closing it with her foot. “I do know what you love.”

Ali blushed, wanting to eat. “I know, thanks.”

“Smells amazing, nothing new.” Hope rubbed Ali back before going to her mate, kissing her twice. “Oh, pasta.” Hope pinched Kelley’s cheek. “Kelley is spoiling you, Ali.”

Ali groaned putting her head on the table. “Stop.”

Hope looked from Ali to Kelley, “what did I say?”

Kelley patted Hope’s chest. “Ali, you know we don’t care.”

Ali rubbed her eyes, “I couldn’t even control myself.”

Hope blinked quickly, grabbing her plate and Ali. She set the one with more cheese in front of Ali who pouted. “You love cheese.”  
“I do.” Hope slurped up her pasta. “I love smoking too.” Kelley growled low, taking her own seat beside Hope. “But,” Hope growled back. “I haven’t touched any.”

Ali played with her fork, stuffing her mouth in one big bite. “Ali, don’t choke.” 

“’M not.” Ali chewed with fat cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

“For?” Hope kicked her, “it’s not your fault. We all agreed that you were done with suppressants.”

Kelley nodded, swallowing. “We don’t like that you take them, Ali. It’s better like this. Don’t you feel better?”

“I do.” Ali forked her food. “I didn’t mean to attack you, Hope.”

Hope shrugged, almost done with her meal. “Used to it.”

Kelley chuckled, shoving her mate. “Al, I don’t care and if I don’t care then no one does.”

“Maybe,” Ali sat up. “Maybe I can build a special wall for when my heats come. Like in the closet!”

Hope got up for another serving, “If that’s what you want I’ll be more than happy to build something in your closet.”

Ali clapped, “yes!” She continued stuffing her mouth. “My next heat is in two months!”

Kelley nodded, “we have to equip you with what you need.”

“Yeah,” Ali blushed. “Yeah, okay.”

Hope leaned against the counter, plate in one hand, fork in the other. “I’ll lend you one of my shirts if that’s okay, babe?”  
“Yeah,” Kelley wiped her mouth. “I’ve told you a million times that it’s okay.” She blinked at Ali. “You sleep with one of Hope’s shirts, no?” 

“Sometimes.” Ali shrugged, “it helps.”

Kelley agreed, “Good. It’s bad to suppress urges.”

“So, can we go back to normal?” Ali mumbled. “It’s over, right?”

“Yeah.” Hope dropped her plate in the sink after finishing her second plate. “Fuck you, get out of my house.”

“Oh, fuck you, Hope!” Ali flicked her off. “I pay rent!”

Hope grabbed her face and Ali almost went slack almost. Hope grinned, “I don’t care, get out.” She let go making Ali rub her face. she pouted in Kelley’s direction. “I hate her.”

“She loves you so much.” kelley clucked, eating.

“Ugh!” Ali picked up her plate looking at the time on the microwave. “What is that fucking smell?”

Hope came back around, “you keep complaining about a smell that isn’t there, God, get over it.”

“It smells so good.” Louis looked at kelley who stayed quiet. “Please tell me you smell it.”

Kelley shrugged, “I smell spaghetti.” 

Hope shoved Ali, almost making her lose balance, “go see a doctor.”

 

\- 

 

“Oh, Christ.” Ali hissed scooping up all the papers in hands. Her binder rings decided to break on her in the elevator and the papers flew.

Ali wiped the sweat off her forehead, fixing her clothes as best as she could. She tried to catch her breath, slowly opening the office doors. Ali almost slapped herself, she worked with fucking alphas –alphas that could smell her before she even opened the fucking door!

“You're late,” Ashlyn sighed, “again.”

Ali smiled, shuffling over to her seat. she dropped a couple of papers on her way to her chair. She put everything down, running to pick up the stranded papers trailing all the way to the front door. A small chuckle had Ali blushing red.

She sat down, her chair creaking loudly. Ali swallowed hard looking around at the eyes that stared back. She cleared her throat, “uh, please, proceed.”

Ashlyn rubbed her temple. “You can’t be on time, you can’t work here.”

Ali opened her mouth then closed it. She coughed into her fist. “Yes, Boss .”

“As we were saying before,” Ashlyn shook her head. “Blueline is highest in the land, it is very simple to say that.” Ashlyn shrugged, “accept it and become comfortable. That is not what this company is.” Ashlyn stood. “Blueline must do more –we must find new ideas to better our people. Our people.” Ashlyn walked around bending silently next to Ali. “Our people.”

Ali jumped cutting herself on the broken ring of her binder. She smiled uneasily at Ashlyn, “sorry.”

“Stop playing with your folder and listen.” Ashlyn glanced at Ali’s hand, “or get out.”

Ali nodded quickly, hands in her lap.

“Our people come first above all. We want to tell them that Blueline doesn’t settle, we grow. To grow is to water and nourish.” Ashlyn closed her eyes briefly. “Ali.”

Ali stopped fidgeting immediately. “Go clean your hand.”

“I’m fine.” Ali stared wide eyed at Ashlyn . “I’m good, please, go on.”

“I can’t.” Ashlyn crossed her arms. “Because you won’t stop moving.” 

“Oh.” Ali chuckled awkwardly looking around at the straight faces. “I’ll –be right back.” She scooted back, chair squeaking, practically running out of the room.

Ail did run to the restroom down the hall, jumping into a stall. She closed her eyes, wanting to disappear so badly. She stomped her foot at her bleeding hand, wrapping toilet paper around it.

“She’s doing well though-” The voice stopped dead. “Omega?", Ali clutched her stomach. Shit. Went into the wrong bathroom. Omegas had their own bathrooms as did alphas. Preventing any lawsuits.

Ali slowly opened the stall, not able to hide. She put both hands behind her back, smiling bright. “Hi.”

“You shouldn’t be in here.” Both men crossed their arms.

“I know.” Ali pouted, suddenly absorbing the strong sent of alphas covering the whole bathroom. “Accident.”

“Out.”

Ali smiled, scurrying out of the door bumping into another person. “Sorry!”

“What’s going on here?”

Ali shook in frustration. “Nothing, Sydney a mistake.”

“You are not to be in this bathroom, Ali.” syd reprimanded.

“I know.” Ali pouted, “Can you bring me a band aid to the conference room?”

“Are you not supposed to be in there now?”

Ali grumbled under her breath, holding up her hand. “I got hurt Ashlyn sent me to the bathroom.”

“Just come, Ali.”

Ali frowned at the doors, following Syd across the hall to her office. Ali took a deep breath when syd closed the door. “She’s going to fire me, isn’t she?”

The beta sighed, looking in her desk. “This is your third week, Ali. You’re not showing much effort.”

“But I am! I’m really trying!”

Syd cursed under her breath, still looking. “You’ve been late every day, you talk back to the Alphas –and betas, and you caused a riot in the cafeteria.”

“I went into heat!” Ali crumbled into Syd’s chair. “It’s not my fault.”

“You know that by law you are supposed to document your heats.”

“And I have!”  
“And you put,” Syd lifted a band aid from his file cabinet. “That you were on suppressants.”

Ali curled into the chair, holding her hand out for Syd. “And I was.”

“You were,” Syd removed the poorly wrapped paper. “And now you aren’t.”

Ali sighed when syd finished putting the band aid on. “I’m her best secretary.” Ali mumbled, “Her best.”

“You are.” syd admitted, leaning on her desk. “Keep it up and that’s how you’re going to get to stay.”

“She hates me.”

“You asked her to mate you your fifth day, Ali.” Syd shook her head. “What the hell.”

Ali growled at the memory. “She called me crazy.”

“Ali, who cares, you can’t ask your boss to have sex with you.”

“I like her.”

“That’s nice, she doesn’t seem so mutual.”

Ali mumbled into her cut, “She doesn’t have a mate.”

“Ali,” Syd chuckled. “You are the strangest omega I have ever had the displeasure of meeting.”

“Wow,” Ali uncurled. “Thanks.”

“No, problem.” Syd winked, “go on, before you get in more trouble.”

 

_

 

“Ashlyn?” Ali whispered peeking into the large office.

“Come in, Ali.” Ashlyn didn’t look away from her computer, typing away.

Ali strolled over, swallowing hard. “May I talk to you?”

“Yes, speak.”

Ali sniffled, looking around to make sure they were alone. “Could you look at me?”

Ashlyn continued typing, looking directly at Ali. She stopped, laying back. “What?”

Ali licked her lips. “Are you mated?”

Ashlyn pressed her lips together, “why is this your business?”

“You don’t smell like you are.”

Ashlyn leaned back even farther. “Is this why you interrupted me, Ali?”

“Um,” Ali played with her finger. “I was actually wondering maybe, you want to mate –with me?” She smiled awkwardly, biting her bottom lip.

“Do you think alphas just fuck anything?”

Ali pouted, “no, Boss.”

Ashlyn shook her head, focusing back on her computer. Ali stood in front of her, looking around again not sure of what was happening. Ali hummed, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Ashlyn looked up at her, “that means leave.”

“What means leave?”

Ashlyn stopped typing, hands hovering above her keyboard. “I’m not going to have sex with you, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“What?” Ali came closer, hands tugging on hair . “Why? You aren’t with anyone!”

Ashlyn laughed, “I am your boss, so besides the fact that this is so unprofessional.” Ashlyn closed her laptop halfway. “You are not my type at all.”

“Not your type?” Ali rubbed her neck. “What is your type?”

“Not crazy.”

Ali’ mouth formed a perfect ‘o’. “C –crazy?”

“No,” Ashlyn smiled, annoyed, “I said not carzy.”

“I am not crazy!”

“You are.”

“I am not! I’ve never been called crazy in my life!” Ali growled, making Ashlyn glare.

“Watch it.”

Ali immediately clammed up. She bowed her head slightly, showing no threat. “I am not crazy.”

“Okay,” Ashlyn opened her laptop. “It doesn’t change that I’m not having sex with you.”

“Why!”

“I told you why.”

“That isn’t an excuse!” Ali whined. “I’m not even crazy!”

“Then get an alpha. I don’t know why in the world you are even coming to my desk with such stupidity, Ali, I am your boss not your alpha!”

Ali whimpered, cowering away from the desk. “It doesn’t change that I want you.”

Ashlyn huffed, “what type of shitty omega are you?”

Ali licked her dry lips. “I’m normal.”

“No respecting omega would ever come to an alpha like you have.” Ashlyn laughed. “You may be a normal omega but you are far from one that I would consider –not crazy.”

Ali screamed behind her closed lips. “I will have you!”

Ashlyn eyes grew, “do not challenge me, omega.”

Ali froze at the tone. “Apologies.”

“Get out.”

“Yes, Boss.”

 

 

“Can I sleep –” Ali stopped at the doorway. “It’s here.” Ali sniffed around, climbing in between Kelley and Hope. “That smell, it’s here.”

“Shoo.” Hope smacked her. “Off!”

“I wanna sleep here tonight.” Ali frowned, still sniffing. “It’s gone.”

“You have a bed,” Hope glared. “One that I set up for you!”

Ali carefully shrunk to the end of the bed, Hope’s tone coming at her harsh. “I don’t want to be alone.”

Hope,” Kelley touched her alphas face. “Is there a problem, alpha?”

Hope covered her eyes. “It’s fine, I’m sorry, Al.”

Ali stayed at the end of the bed. “I’m sorry.”

Kelley looked at Hope a while longer, “come, Ali, she’s okay.”

Ali carefully crawled behind Kelley watching Hope’s movements. The alpha’s eyes were low, watching her every move. Ali groaned behind Kelley, slightly afraid.

“Al, baby.”  
Ali quickly looked at Hope. Hope rubbed in between herself and kelley. “Come.”

Ali didn’t need to be told twice. Kelley hummed, happily curling into Ali. “Sleep time.”

Hope wrapped an arm around Ali and Kelley, pulling them close. “Sleep time.”

 

\--

“Shit!” Ali slept in because Hope wouldn’t let Kelley or her leave the bed and what was better than sleeping in an alphas welcoming arms.

“I’m so late!” Ali slipped turning the corner. She busted into Ashlyn room, seeing no one inside yet. “Oh yes!” Ali ran around the room, jumping around. “I’m not late!” Ali beamed, “She is!”

“You’re late.”

Ali screamed throwing her new binder at Ashlyn. The alpha caught it in one hand. “You’re late.” Ashlyn spoke again.

“No,” Ali fixed her dress. “You’re late.”

“No.” Ashlyn threw the binder back, Ali didn’t catch it. “I postponed the meeting for tomorrow, you’re late.”

“Oh.”

Ashlyn sighed, walking by Ali but stopping. “You have an alpha?”

“Me?” Ali questioned. “No –no, not this crazy thing.”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, sitting. “You smell like an alpha.”

Ali rubbed her arm, “oh, yeah.”

“You shouldn’t sleep around.” Ashlyn opened her computer. “Omegas are being thrown into prostitution.”

“Thank you,” Ali bowed. “But I am not sleeping around.”

Ashlyn looked up, “If you say so.”

“I kind of share my friend’s alpha.”

Ashlyn crossed her brows, “share?”

“I don’t have sex with her!” Ali clutched her folder to her chest. “I sometimes sleep in their bed.”

“You live with a bonded pair –and the omega lets you sleep with their alpha?”

Ali nodded once, “yep.”

Ashlyn shook her head, “what type of shit are you into?”

Ali frowned, “they’re my friends.”

“What happens when your friend gets pregnant?”

Ali didn’t move.

“You will never get between an alpha and their pregnant omega –omega or friend. It’s never going to happen.”

Ali squeezed her binder harder. “The meeting was moved, right?”

“For tomorrow, yes.”

“May I go home?”

“You still have to work.”

Ali refused to look Ashlyn in the eye. “May I make a phone call?”

Ashlyn looked Ali up and down, “you have five minutes.” 

__ 

 

“You’re pregnant, oh you’re so pregnant you fucking –fucking omega!”

“Ali, relax.” kelley sighed, “I am.”

“Hope –Hope doesn’t know!” Ali screeched. She was going to get kicked to the side for sure –maybe even kicked in the face.

“I think she'll figuring it out. I think that’s why she was acting funny last night.”

“You have to tell her!” Ali paced back and forth.

“If I tell her, you won’t be able to live with us for five months, Ali, I don’t want that.”

 

It wasn’t a bad thing that the government had taken so much interest in Omegas. Realizing how powerful they were, at how important they were to their world.

Omegas had just as good senses as Alphas, surprising many –including omegas.

Omegas knew when other omegas were pregnant, could smell them from another room. Omegas could smell pregnant omegas the day they became fertilized. Alphas could to the same, just a week after their omega became pregnant.

Pregnant omegas smelled heavenly, sweet, like candy. Ali had been smelling that smell for three days now, it was amazing but also irritating. Last night did make sense.

Hope may not be able to smell that her mate was with a child but she smelled something which was enough for her to act so aggressively towards Ali.

Ali was afraid, she really was. Ali could easily get her own place, but with that came fear. Single omegas were frowned upon when looking for homes. And although Ali tried not to care, it did matter.

By law, Ali could own her own apartment but could also be denied said apartment.

Land lords preferred mated omegas who weren’t going to cause trouble with their scents or heats. Ali had caused trouble with her own heat. A few, stupid, alphas banged on Hope’s door, running as soon as they saw the alpha. Ali had practically attacked Hope for sex and had to be locked in her room by Kelley. Kelley was kind enough to leave her with a couple of Hope’s shirts.

If an alpha came banging on Ali’ door when she lived alone, it could turn into a problem. Now that Ali stopped taking the suppressants, she could not just start taking them again and expect them to work immediately. It took three months for the body to regulate the obnoxious pills.

“Where will I go?” Ali sighed leaning on the side of the building. Kelley didn’t speak and Ali was not upset by it.

Where would she go?

No family, no friends ; Ali only had a few more days before Hope physically chased her away.

Hope and Ali fought often but Hope did care for her. No normal alpha would ever let someone so close to their mate. Same way no average omega would be so calm with another omega in their home –in their bed.

But no matter how close they were, there was no way Ali could stay in their home with Kelley being pregnant. When Kelley went into heat, Ali stayed in a hotel. When Hope went into rut, Ali stayed in a hotel. But this was a baby. Hope and Kelley’s baby. Ali wasn’t going to stay in a hotel for five months!

"Ali, we’ll figure something out.”

Ali chewed on her lip, “yeah, yeah okay.”

 

“Did you make the copies I asked for?”

Ali didn’t pay much attention to the alpha, instead finishing up her own work.

“Ali.”

Ali hummed, not looking up from her computer screen.

“Ali!”

Ali jumped, grabbing onto the sides of her desk. She slowly looked up at Ashlyn who hovered over her. she gulped, “yes, Boss?”

“Is that a yes to my question or a yes to me?” Ashlyn almost growled making Ali cower in fear.

“Uh,” Ali tried her best to think of what Ashlyn could have asked her. “Was it about –lunch?”

Ashlyn’s eyes went dark. “No, it was not.”

Ali chuckled nervously, hands beginning to sweat. “Was it about the meeting tomorrow?”

“No,” Ashlyn leaned closer, angrier. “It’s not.”

“Was it about-”

“No, I asked if you made my copies!”

Ali sat, feet curled up into the large chair. She smiled fearfully, “that was my next question.”

“You irritating omega!”

Ali cringed at the boom in Ashlyn’s voice. “I did though!” She stood clumsily, following Ashlyn to the other side of the room. “I sent the copies out just like how you asked!”

“I shouldn’t have to repeat myself!” Ashlyn spun around, face inches from Ali. “Ever.”

Ali swallowed hard, “yes, Boss.”

“Go home.”

Ali looked at the clock, “I still have thirty minutes.”

“I’ve asked you many questions and you’ve ignored each one.”Ashlyn grabbed her coat from the rack. “You aren’t here, so go home.”

Ali whined making Ashlyn glance at her. Ali pouted, pulling on her fingers. “I still have thirty minutes, I’ll listen.” She took a step back when Ashlyn put one arm through her coat.

“Suit yourself.” Ashlyn fixed her tie. “I’m leaving, make sure you lock up.”

Ali whined louder, making Ashlyn glare at her. “I’ll be good.” She bounced up and down lightly. “I promise!”

“I’m going home, Ali. End of it.” She opened the door walking out.

Ali kicked at the rug. She didn’t even want to go home. She looked around the empty room, whining all the way back to her small desk beside Ashlyn’s.


	2. Chapter 2

Ali took a deep breath at the glorious scent coming from the apartment. She hugged herself softly at the front door. Taking another breath before crossing to the living room going to her room to change her work clothes.

“You told her?” Ali played with her pajama pants.

“I did, I think it’s only fair.”

“Hope is an amazing alpha, Kelley you’re so lucky.”  
Kelley blushed smiling, “she is.”Kelley cradled Ali’ face. “She said she’s going to try her best. She can’t smell the baby yet so it’s okay  
but,” 

Kelley paused. “Soon it won’t be, she promised to try.”

Ali smiled sadly, “no need. I’m going to get my own place.”

“Ali,” Kelley sighed. “You aren’t on suppressants and that is our fault. Hope doesn’t want you to leave, you know that.”

Ali nodded sleepily. “I have to get up early, I can’t be late.” Ali looked up, quickly scooting away from Kelley .

Kelley turned around to her alpha who stood watching the two, eyes low. “I’m coming, darling.”

“Hurry please.” Hope kicked off the wall. “Goodnight, Ali.”

Ali closed her eyes, covering her face. “Goodnight.”

-

 

“Wow,” Ashlyn clapped closing her office door. “You’re early for once –miracle?”

Ali blushed, looking away. “I’m trying my best.”

“You are.” Ashlyn shrugged off her jacket, hanging it up. “News.”

“Nothing new,” Ali looked over the papers all over her desk. “ Blueline went up by 10%, there was five break in around four this morning .” Ali read over the paper. “Security was out within minutes .”

Ashlyn sat down, “Is that all?”

“I’ve called the catering for your meeting today, it shall arrive soon. Sydney is asking to meet with you before the meeting it is fine as long as it is no longer than fifteen minutes.” Ali yawned, looking at her boss. “You have sixteen people to call back and have dinner with the CEO of DOP.”

Ashlyn covered her eyes. “Sixteen?”

“Yes.” Ali almost groaned at the view of Ashlyn’s head thrown back.

The alpha smelled absolutely delicious. She smelled strong, by the cologne she wore. Ashlyn emanated with power, with respect. Ashlyn was a part of a family, it was rare for family member to come into city life but Ashlyn was here –CEO of Blueline, surrounded by people who adored her.

Ali always wanted to meet someone in the Harris family. They were a very important part in their history books. As an omega, she knew she’ll never get to meet one of them but then things began changing and life was getting better for omegas. And then all of a sudden Ali was working right beside the daughter of one of the most influential people in their country literally.

Ali wanted her so badly. Wanted Ashlyn to pick her up, bite her, and fuck her. Make Ali hers, make Ali a beautiful plump pregnant omega. Ali closed her eyes at the thought.

“Aye, you aren’t listening again.”

Ali rubbed her eyes, “hm?”

“You aren’t listening.” Ashlyn sighed, “You smell.”

Ali jaw fell, “I smell –good?”

“You smell like you’re pregnant.”

“Pregnant!” Ali covered herself, uncomfortably. “I am not.”

Ashlyn smirked, “so sure.”

“Virgin…” Ali mumbled. “I’m not pregnant.”

Ashlyn grinned, “Are you really?”

Ali whimpered at Ashlyn’s eyes, scooting away. “Yes.”

“Don’t make such a noise.” Ashlyn rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to touch you.”

Ali stayed where she was, “yeah.” She growled low, “I’m crazy.”

“You are.” Ashlyn smirked, “so, why do you smell so sweet?”

 

Ali did growl, jealous of a pregnant omega that wasn’t even near her. Ali looked away from Ashlyn at her papers. “You should go see Sydney, you have fifteen minutes.”

“Ooh,” Ashlyn cooed scooting back. “Don’t growl at me little omega.”

Ali froze, squeezing her papers.

Ashlyn brushed past her chair, “Your scent alone is just as sweet.”

Ali covered the scent gland on her neck, face burning bright. “crazy can be sweet?”

“Have you ever had truffles?”

Ali looked up, blush fading at the change of tone. “I haven’t.”

“Tomorrow, do I have a dinner?”

Ali kind of saw where this was going. She quickly looked through tomorrow’s calendar. “You –you do.” She curled her toes. “Tomorrow at seven.”

“Cancel it.” Ashlyn smiled. “Let’s have dinner.”

 

 

“Oh, oh.” Ali beamed coming into the apartment. “Kel-” Ali covered her nose at the smell of a very pregnant omega. She practically kick off her heels. “Kelley!”

“In the kitchen!”

Ali ran to the kitchen, “you smell so –oh.” Ali covered her mouth. “Hi.”

Hope shook her head, “good?”

“So good.” Ali preened. “She smells so good.”

Hope covered her annoyed rumble with a cough. kelley grabbed Hope’s arm, “It’s fine, Ali.” She spoke seeing Ali back away. “It’s okay, come.”

“I –I’m going to my room.”

“Ali.” Hope called low. Ali groaned listening to the alpha. She patted over, sitting on one of the stools.

Kelley smiled sitting beside her. “How was work?”

Ali kept glancing at Hope. “Fine.”

“Al, hunny.” Hope sighed, “I’m fine –I’m sorry.”

Ali nodded, losing her bun . “Okay.” The nickname let Ali calm down. “I had a really good day.” She smiled sitting up more. “It was amazing!” She giggled kicking her feet, letting the day sink in. “It was so great!”

Kelley clapped happily. “Ooh, tell us!”

Ali closed her eyes, “Ashlyn is taking me to dinner!”

Hope growled catching Ali and Kelley off guard. Kelley frowned sliding off the chair, hands on Hope's chest. “Calm, alpha.” she kissed her. “Calm.”

Ali blinked at Hope. Growls were different. Some were rough, aggravation. Some were long, possessive. Some were challenging.

“Why does she want to take you?” Hope wrapped an arm around Kelley. “Hm?”

Ali curled into her chair. “I don’t know.”

Kelley smiled softly, “we’re happy you’re going out, Ali, Hope is just watching out for you.”

“I should meet her.”

Ali blushed, “no.” She wiggled her toes together. “I don’t want you to fight anyone.”

“Think I won’t win?” Hope lifted a brow making Kelley and Ali laugh.

“I think that it’s unnecessary.”

“I agree.” Kelley hummed, hugging her alpha. “If Ali actually mates with her something can blossom. Ashlyn won’t be very happy smelling another Alpha, baby.”

Hope made a small sound. “Hmph, I guess.”

“Would you be okay if you smelled an alpha on me?”

Hope gripped Kelley’s arm, growling right in her face. “Watch it.”

Kelley pouted, “That hurts, thank you.” She kissed Hope’s nose. “Ali, buy some plain soap to shower with so Hope’s smell goes away.”

“She smells you ever day, does her not?” Hope covered her mouth trying to relax.

Kelley shook her head, “Ali, buy the soap. Hope will get over it.”

Ali smiled, “it’s fine, makes me feel special.” She wiggled in her chair, “She asked me if I’ve had truffles.”

Kelley laughed, “Truffles? How strange.”

“I know,” Ali frowned, “I don’t know what a truffle is.”

“It’s a fungus.” Hope wrapped two hands around Kelley, right over her tummy. “It’s very expensive.”

“Great, that means I have to dress up.”

“Yes,” Hope nibbled at kelley’s neck. “Dress the same as you always dress.”

Ali got off her chair. “Am I ugly?”

“No, Ali.” Kelley crossed her brows. “Not at all.”

“You’re an omega, Kelley.” Ali crossed her arms. “Hope?”

“I think you’re beautiful.” Hope rocked Kelley in her arms. “Why are you asking?”

“Hope thinks I’m ugly.”

Hope laughed, “And she’s still taking you to dinner?”

Kelley giggled too, “She doesn’t think you’re ugly. She wouldn’t be taking you out.”

Ali nodded, “you’re right.” She loosened her hair. “I’m tired.”

“Go shower,” Hope hummed, “you can sleep with us.”

 

“Dress nice.”

Ali nodded attentively. “Yes, Boss.” She put all her papers away before closing her laptop. “Truffle is a fungus.”  
Ashlyn chuckled grabbing her coat, “it is.”

“Yeah,” Ali felt embarrassed. “Is that what we’re eating?” Ali cringed, “a fungus?”

“Maybe,” Ashlyn smirked. “Come and you’ll find out.”  
“Will you text me the address?”

“I will pick you up.” Ashlyn looked offended. “What type of Alpha do I look like?”  
“No,” Ali lifted a finger at Ashlyn, it was extremely disrespectful and she could see Ashlyn’s demeanor change, but no. “I will drive myself.”

“No, you will not.” Ashlyn came closer. “Why?” She hissed, “Why will you not let me pick you up?”

Ali was shaking, She almost sat back down. “I live with an alpha.”

“You told me you were not with her.”

“I am not!” Ali reached out, “I swear.” She rubbed her face, “I’ve lived with them so long, and she has an attachment to me. –She –She wanted to meet you, I don’t want a fight.”

Ashlyn leaned over Ali’ small table, face clear. “I will pick you up at 6:30.” Ali whined making Ashlyn’s eyes grow. “Why do you always whine to me?”

Ali made the sound again, louder. Ashlyn’ eyes went dim. “You make me nervous.” Ali covered her gland on her neck.

“Good.” Ashlyn moved away, “you text me your address, and I will pick you up at 6:30, be ready.”

Ali sat down, feeling the wetness between her legs when Ashlyn closed the door. She whimpered low, not trying to attract any alphas who may still be in the building. Ashlyn was going to ruin her.

“No, no, no!” Ali tried pushing Hope away from the lobby doors. The alpha was unfazed, having no resistance from Ali’ weakness.

“I’m just saying hello.” Hope gritted.

Ali squealed, trying her best to push Hope away. “Kelley isn’t here to calm you down if you freak out!” Ali turned, trying to push Hope back, her feet scraping the ground instead. “Hope! You’re wrinkling my dress!”

“Kelley and I bought you that dress.” Hope grabbed Ali’ wrist. “Where is she?”

“Hope!” Ali stomped her foot, challenging the alpha. “Go home!”

Hope grabbed Ali’ face in one hand, “cool it, omega.”

“Aye,” Ashlyn approached the pair casually. “Let my worker go.”

Hope looked up, letting Ali face go. “When will she back home?”

“Ali doesn’t have a bond mark on her neck.” Ashlyn stuck her hands in her pockets. “I’ll bring her back when I see fit.”

The silence left Ali nauseous.

“Mm,” Ali warmed into the soft hand on her cheek. “Hope…”

Hope pressed her forehead to Ali, “have fun, you know my number.”

“Yes,” Ali groaned.

Ashlyn cleared her throat. “Let her go, now.”

Hope growled at the smooth alpha, “I don’t have to do anything.”

“Come here, Ali.” Ashlyn snarled. “Now.”

Ali whined high, looking at Hope. “Home, okay?”

Hope unclenched her fist. “Call me.”

 

***

 

"She’s aggravating.” Ashlyn’s car radiated with her scent. The scent coming off the alpha was a lot stronger and Ali had to hold her nose. “How can She have an omega and hold you like that!” Ashlyn gripped the steering wheel. “Her omega must hate her.”

Ali quickly slapped Ashlyn. The alpha turned to her swiftly, “omega, you have some nerve.”

Ali covered her nose once more. “I love Hope and I love her omega.” Ali held her stomach. “She’s an amazing alpha.” Ali coughed at the thick air. “Ashlyn,” She whimpered, “too much.” The pheromone was suffocating.

Ashlyn pulled the car to the side making Ali jerk to one side of the car. “I am doing everything in my power not to drive back and choke ‘your’ alpha!” She unbuckled her seat belt, shuffling over Ali trembling body. “I am taking you out, so tonight I am your alpha, do not say her name again!”

Ali nodded once, putting a gentle hand on Ashlyn’s chest. “Yes… alpha?”  
“It’s not a question!”

“Alpha.” Ali groaned uncomfortably, arching her back. “Your door is hurting me.”

Ashlyn put one hand behind Ali, rubbing her lower back and helping her back into a sitting position. Ali sighed, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Ashlyn composed herself with a deep sigh. “Are we done with this?”

Ali rubbed her knees, “yes… alpha.”

“Good.” Ashlyn fixed her hair, putting her seat belt back on. She pulled back onto the road. The silence had Ali tapping on her legs. She looked at Ashlyn every now and again, the alpha kept a tight hold on the steering wheel with a large scowl.

Ali opened her mouth but Ashlyn spoke first. “What type of fucking alpha is she!” Ali closed her mouth, tapping her legs was much more interesting.

 

“May I order for you?” Ashlyn asked calmly.

Ali blushed with a soft smile, “Yes.”

“Two shrimp risottos, with the shaved truffle on top.”

The beta waiter bowed before walking away. Ali looked around, this place was so fancy. She thanked Hope and Kelley a million times when she came home to a beautiful new dress. She could have bought it herself but Ali was bad with buying clothes. She didn’t really take much care of herself. She didn’t brush her hair often, didn’t really mind holes in her clothes.

Ali was everything an omega never wanted to be. She was a normal omega, She had urges and she wanted her hero alpha. She wanted a family –it was driven into omegas. To be bonded, pregnant, and happy. Ali wanted all of that. But, it also made sense why she didn’t have any of that. Ali was what they called –‘un-breed-able’.

“Do you know why I asked you out?”

Ali blinked quickly, “uh, no, I don’t actually.” She toyed with the table cloth. “I assumed it was for sex but we’re actually at dinner.”  
Ashlyn choked on her wine, “what is with you? Are you not a virgin?”

“I am.” Ali shrugged shyly. “It doesn’t mean I don’t want sex.”

Ashlyn was struck for words. She set her glass down slowly. “You aren’t my type.”

“Then why’d you take me to dinner?”

Ashlyn laughed, “I can’t take my secretary to dinner?”

Ali nodded, “you can, but I don’t see a point if we aren’t going to have sex.”

"Ali!” Ashlyn covered the omegas mouth. “Be a little discreet.”

Ali licked Ashlyn’s hand flustering the alpha. Ali giggled, “This is fun.” She looked up at the chandelier, “this place is very fancy.”

“Ali,” Ashlyn’s eyes were blown. “Be careful.”

Ali didn’t move, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t lick me.”

“Why?” Ali leaned forward innocently, trying to be discreet. “Will you fuck me if I do?”

Ashlyn gripped the table with full force making Ali flinch. “Stop, omega.”

Ali sat back, “sorry… alpha.”

Ashlyn collected herself, “is this how you treat every alpha?”

“No.” Ali picked up her glass of wine. “I saw you, and I knew I had to have you.” She smiled, glass to her lips. “I felt a small spark.” Ali paused before drinking, “then you called me crazy.”

Ashlyn laughed in small breaks. “You always come in –crazy to work. It’s not to say you’re physically –crazy.” Ashlyn put her fingers under her chin. “You don’t care much for your appearance.”

Ali looked down at herself. “I think I look fine.”

“You look great now, different. That’s a new dress.”

Ali smile at her new dress, “Hope and kelley bought it for me.”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, “she buys you things too?”

“Always.” Ali smiled, “so, you like my dress?”

“Yes,” Ashlyn sighed, “I do.”

“And your hair, it looks like you never brush it.” Ali sunk into her chair. “You always come in hurry. The last two days you haven’t, but if you’re late you always hurrying. It makes my alphas fidgety.” Ashlyn shook her head. “ your clothes are always wrinkled, you scream at anyone who disagrees with you, you are the clumsiest omega I have ever met, and you’re so disorganized.”

Ali watched the beta bring the food to the table. Setting two plates in front of them before asking Ashlyn if she needed something else.

“No. Ali?”

“No.” Ali mumbled.

“Dig in.”

Ali didn’t touch her fork. “Is that all?”

“Hm,” Ashlyn put her napkin in her lap. “What?”

“Is that all that’s wrong with me?”

“It’s not wrong –it’s annoying.” Ashlyn picked up her knife and fork. “But you are no doubt the best secretary I’ve ever had, which is why you haven’t been fired.”

Ali finally picked up her fork. “If I fix all that, will you have sex with me?”

“Ali!” Ashlyn set her utensils down. “God, I don’t know. Maybe I’ll have sex with you today. For now, can we eat?”

“Yes.” Ali smiled, poking the black things on top of her risotto. “What is this?”

“Truffle.” Ashlyn wiped her mouth. “I wanted you to try it.”

“It’s expensive?”

“Extremely.”

Ali picked some up with her food, taking a small bite. She moaned loudly catching a couple of eyes. Ashlyn smirked, “well?”

“So good.” She licked her fork, “that’s amazing.”

Ashlyn stared at Ali mouth before licking her lips. “That is like you.”

“Me?” Ali stopped the fork from entering her mouth. “The truffle?”

“It doesn’t look very appealing –finding that it’s a fungus is a turn off.” Ashlyn smirked, “but put it on the right meal, and it’s delicious.”

 

“Thank you for tonight.” Ali held her purse. “We didn’t have sex but maybe next time.”

Ashlyn laid her head against the car seat. “Good God, what is with you and sex? Are you sure you aren’t an alpha?”

Ali opened the car door. “Alphas don’t smell this sweet, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn bit her bottom lip, “No, they don’t.”

Ali rubbed her scent gland, “do you have a shirt you don’t want in your car?”

“A shirt?”

“Yeah, I have Hope’s but I want yours, if you don’t mind.”

Ashlyn growled low, “that why you always smell like her.”

“Well, yeah.” Ali look at her foot. “So, do you?”

“I don’t.” Ashlyn covered her eyes. “I’m so annoyed, this is ridiculous.”

“Hey,” Ali lean in the seat. “You had fun tonight, right?”  
Ashlyn came closer, grabbing Ali cheek where Hope had held her. “I did.”

“Can I live with you for five months!”

Ashlyn blinked quickly, letting her hand slide off Ali face, “excuse me?”


	3. Chapter 3

“She said no.”  
“Good!” Hope slammed a hand on the coffee table finally sitting back, “she’s an idiot!”

“She’s perfect!” Ali pouted, knees to her chest. “I thought she would have at least considered it.”

“Idiots can’t consider anything, they’re idiots.” Hope smiled with a long sigh. “I can finally sleep.”

Ali giggled, “Hope, I can’t stay here.”  
“I know.” Hope coughed, “I’m going to build you a wall in your closet. You can stay in there for five months.”  
Ali threw a pillow at her, laughing. “Hope!”

-

 

“Ali.” Ashlyn tried not to sound surprised. She slowly put her coat on the rack. “I like this, you’re early –again.” She chuckled, “I may have to get used to this.”

Ali smiled with a soft blush . “Good morning, Boss.” She rubbed her eye, “dinner was really good, thank you.”

Ashlyn strolled over slowly, “Hm?” She sniffed around Ali subtly. “You don’t smell –like her.”

“I slept in my own bed last night.” Ali yawned, covering her mouth. “Kelley’s pregnant so I need to separate now.”

Ashlyn grabbed Ali face, looking from eye to eye. “Slept badly?”

“Mm,” Ali hummed, curling into the large palm. “I did.”

Ashlyn kept her hand still, keeping her eyes on Ali shaking lashes. “You’re so –composed today.”

Ali scooted closer, hands clasped on her thighs. “You’re such a warm alpha.

Ashlyn bent in front of the small desk, releasing Ali face. “I’m telling you right now,” She licked over her bottom lip. “If I let you in my home, you aren’t leaving in five months.”

Ali hands flew to the desk. “What!”

 

 

Ali started packing that night.

“Ali,” Kelley tried. “Ali, sweetie, calm down.”  
Ali was pulling all the clothes from her drawers. “I have to hurry, I have to finish before morning!” She zipped open her suitcase, stuffing the clothes in all at once. “She’s coming early to help me pack –I have to finish it now!”  
Kelley giggled, hand sitting on her flat stomach. “If she’s coming to help you pack, then why are you packing?”

“She hates Hope!” Ali hissed. Ali grabbed a large tote bag putting all of the knickknacks from her desk in it. “Hope hates her –it’s so awkward.”  
“Who hates me?” Hope stood in Ali door way with three wrapped popsicles.

“Ashlyn.” Kelley smiled, “She is supposed to help Ali pack.” Kelley pointed a thumb at her friend. “As you can see, she doesn’t need help.”

“Ugh,” Hope passed each of them a Popsicle. “I can’t believe She said yes.”

“Me either!” Ali pulled everything out of her closet with difficulty. Ali didn’t have many clothes she thought she didn’t. She didn’t have as many clothes as kelley, and definitely not as many as Hope. Most of her clothes consisted of sweaters and dresses –most of her sweaters had rips and some jeans.  
Ali was messy, she would admit to it. Ali didn’t know how to use an iron, even though every omega should. Ali was happy in her torn sweaters and jeans. They were comfortable, made her feel just as comfortable.

Ali froze in the middle of the room. “What should I wear tomorrow?”

“Who cares what you wear?”

“This is my first time seeing her outside of work.” Ali squealed.   
“Go buy some new clothes.” Kelley smiles

“You know I’m bad at that.” Ali pouted, sitting in a ball on her bed. “Should I bring my bed?”  
“No.” Hope huffed, “leave it.”

“For the baby!” Ali rocked back and forth. “You guys can build a baby room here.”

“No, Al.” Kelley smiled when Hope placed a hand on her hip. “Your room smells like you. Our room is bigger, we’ll make a baby room there.” Kelley looked around. “This is for when you come back.”

Ali smiled nervously, “I may not –be –coming –back.”

“Hm?” Hope stopped eating, “coming back?”

“I may be staying –with Ashlyn.”

“What!”  
“That’s great, Ali!”

“No, it’s not!” Hope almost threw her Popsicle. “It’s only for five months!”

“Yes, but Ashlyn said She’s not going to let me leave after five months.”

“She can’t keep you locked up!”

“Hope,” Kelley hushed her. “You can’t expect them to live under the same roof for five months and not bond.” Ali blushed. “Ali openly likes Ashlyn, and Ashlyn seems to feel something for you.” She smiled, “I think that’s wonderful, Al, I know you want a mate.”

Hope groaned, throwing her head back and exiting the room.

Ali frowned, “She’s so upset, I can even smell it.”

Kelley stood up from Ali bed, hands folded neatly in front of her. “I will go comfort her.” She winked, “I am very happy for you.”

 

-

“Hi, Ashlyn.” Ali cleared her throat, looking behind her. “Come in.”

“Are you sure it’s alright?” Ashlyn blinked, “is she home?”

“Of course.” Ali smiled, “it’s Sunday.” She opened the door wider, “come in.”

Ashlyn wiped her feet before coming in and Ali bit her lip. Ashlyn was so respectful and she looked beautiful. She was wearing jeans and a black shirt, she was so casual. Ali was still wearing her pajamas, and surely had a cow lick in her hair look. Ali explained to Hope last night that Ashlyn was coming and it hadn’t ended so well but she promise to try –try.

“Well,” Ali clasped her hands together. “This is it.”

Ashlyn looked around the mostly white apartment. “It’s beautiful.”

“Hello.” Ashlyn turned her head to Kelley. “Hi,” Kelley smiled softly. “I am Kelley, Ali roommate.”

Ashlyn bowed at Kelley as Hope came out of her bedroom. “Nice to meet you.” Ali took a breath when Ashlyn didn’t try to give kelley a handshake. Ali calmed, she was so respectful.

“Ashlyn.” Hope lifted her hand. Ashlyn took a second before she shook it.

“Hope.” Ashlyn looked at kelley. “Your home is beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Kelley leaned into her alpha. “I try.”

Ashlyn nodded, “you do a good job.”

“Um, I packed up last night.” Ali grabbed Ashlyn’s elbow. “I just need help taking my bags down.”

“Okay,” Ashlyn bowed to both of them. “Thank you for allowing me in your home.”

Hope dipped her head slightly, “you’re welcome.”

Ali tugged Ashlyn softly, “come.”

Ashlyn followed and Ali shut the door behind them. She laid her back on it, “oh wow.” she was sweating, “that went really well.”

Ashlyn looked around the bare room. “It smells like you.”

Ali nodded, still coming down. “It is my room.”  
“Hm,” Ashlyn touched the plain mattress, “I was going to help you pack this morning.”

Ali nodded, “yes, I just thought it would be better if I did it the night before. So you won’t have to touch all my stuff.”

Ashlyn cut her eyes, “what is that supposed to mean? You’ll be living with me now, I’m going to touch everything.”

Ali whined her throat, “Yes, just –all my dirty things.”

Ashlyn rolled her neck, “I will be touching all your dirty things.”

Ali quickly clapped a hand on her neck, crossing her legs at the door. “Don’t say things like that.”

Ashlyn licked her lips, approaching Ali slowly. Ali closed her eyes when a hand came around the hand on her neck. “Sh,” Ashlyn hushed when Ali hand brought her resistance. “Why do you cover your scent gland?”

Ali whimpered, shuffling against her door. She covered her nose at Ashlyn’s comforting smell. Ashlyn grabbed that hand too, “do you not like my scent either?”

Ali gasped when a hand came to rest on her neck. She never had someone touch her neck. Ali never let anyone near her gland and definitely not her neck. Ali was full on shaking, finger nails clawing at her door. Ashlyn bent down, kiss her cheek. “You’re making me worried, omega, am I scaring you?”

Ali shook her head quickly, She whined low. Her voice croaked, “Kiss me again.”

Ashlyn smiled showing her dimple kissing Ali cheek once more. Ali hand coming to rest on Ashlyn’s shoulder. She took that hand and kissed Ali palm, licking a line up to her middle finger.

Ali eyes brimmed with tears, “oh my God.”

Ashlyn sniffled softly, licking a stray tear. “You smell so good, aroused.”

Ali screamed into her hand. Shaking her head no, “not here, not here.”

Ashlyn nodded once, “I have control, omega, I would never take you here.” She moved away, “stop covering your gland.”

 

Ali hand stopped meters from her neck. “Why?”  
“I don’t like it, it’s not like it covers your smell.” She picked up three of Ali bags. “Do you hate my smell?”

“No!” Ali practically screamed, tripping over her own feet. She looked up from the floor at Ashlyn. “I love it –it’s just so strong.”

Ashlyn bent down swiftly, bags in hand. “Would you like me to cover my nose when I smell you?”

Ali frowned, “no.”

“Okay then,” Ashlyn kiss Ali lips. “Do not cover yours.”


	4. Chapter 4

“God, she’s annoying.” Ashlyn growled, opening her house door. “Al-baby? Really?”

Ali smiled, taking a long whiff of Ashlyn’s home. It smelled just like Ashlyn and only Ashlyn. Ali could relax. Ashlyn’s house wasn’t very big which was a little odd seeing how much she was worth but it was very guarded by fences and trees.

“It’s so nice in here.” It was very woody, the walls were brick and the floor was wood. This is what Ashlyn smelled like –wood. The house was so warm, just like its owner and Ali loved how cozy everything looked. Ali loved her home with Hope and Kelley but they loved to buy everything made out of glass and Ali tended to brake glass. Ali couldn’t break a wooden table.

“This is the living room.” Ali smiled. The couch was long and went around the whole room. There was no television which was weird but Ali shrugged. “This is the kitchen.” Ali almost clapped. The kitchen followed the country aesthetic. Modern meets country. It was beautiful and Ali couldn’t stop finding how clean everything was kept.

“There is a guest room down stairs, beside the bathroom.” Ali quickly tried to keep up with Ashlyn. She did her best to get her suit case up the stairs, hitting every stair on the way up. “Upstairs is a study.” Ali poked her head inside. This room smelled strong, Ashlyn used it a lot. “This is another guest room.”

Ali was already excited because they were approaching two huge doors and Ali just knew that this was ashlyn’s room. Her suit case got caught on Ashlyn’s rug and she pulled it, bringing herself to the floor. Ashlyn stumbled when Ali grabbed onto one of her bags Ashlyn was holding. “What are you doing?”

Ali groaned, standing up. “I’m fine.” She glared at the corner of the rug that stayed lifted. “My suitcase got stuck.”

“This is my bedroom.” Ashlyn pushed the door open and Ali shed a tear. This room smelled even stronger than the study. She walked in after Ashlyn, her suitcase staying by the door. Ali spun around. “I love it.”

The room was big. It didn’t have much in it but it was huge. There was a huge window that looked outside and Ali ran to it. “Wow, is the backyard?”

“Yep.” Ashlyn groaned, dropping everything on her bed. She walked to the door to pull Ali suitcase. “I’ll show you it when we have lunch.” she walked up to the window. “You can be comfortable here. No one can see you.” No one could see her. Trees blocked the view all around the house.

Ali ran to the bed, jumping over all her luggage. There was another huge window, “you have a pool!”

“Yes.” Ashlyn sat on the edge of the large bed. “I don’t use it though so it’s covered in leaves.”

Ali jumped off the bed and began opening Ashlyn’s drawers. She pulled out a soft gray shirt. “I want this one!”

Ashlyn sighed, shaking her head smiles at her . “It’s extremely rude to go through someone’s stuff.”

“Go through mine!” Ali opened Ashlyn’s closet. “Wow, it’s like another room!” Ashlyn got up and followed Ali.

Ali sniffed each of her clothes. “I want this one too!”

“That’s for work, you can’t have that.”

“I want it!” Ali complained taking it off the hanger. “This one and,” She opened more drawers in Ashlyn’s closet. “I want these socks!”  
“You can’t have all my clothes, Ali.”

“I want,”Ali looked up at bags. “What’s in those?”  
“Nothing, they're luggage bags.”  
“Do you travel a lot? You haven’t traveled once since I’ve been working at Blueline .”

“I do.” Ashlyn leaned on the closet doorway. “I travel once every two months, about.”

“Oh, every two months?” Ali shook her head, pulling another one of Ashlyn’s work shirts off the hanger. “I’m going to need a few more of these.”

 

Ashlyn quietly ate salad, her backyard was Ali favorite place so far. It didn’t smell like Ashlyn at all but Ali did love being outside. Ashlyn had a canopy beside her pool and even had a hammock. Ali was going to love it here! She hadn’t lived in a house in so long! 

“You welcomed yourself to my closet.”

“I told you to do the same.”

“You picked at everything in my fridge.”

“I wanted to see what I liked.”  
“You are talking with your mouth full.”

Ali stopped chewing, turning red. “I don’t want you to wait so long for a response.”  
Ashlyn laughed, poking at her salad. “I have to pass by my cousin’s house. I’ll be back in about two hours. Make yourself at home.”

“I already have.” Ali smiled, “I love it, and I never want to leave.”

Ashlyn smirked, “you won’t be.” She put her fork down, gets up giving Ali a kiss. “I like you, you’re like a little flash light.”

Ali clapped, “I like you too!” turning red again.

 

 

Ali laid wrapped in Ashlyn’s comforter. She stripped down to sexy panties and put on Ashlyn’s grey shirt. She stuffed one of Ashlyn’s work shirts in her pillow and put one between her legs. She put Ashlyn’s socks over her hands. 

Ali loved the house. She did cartwheels all over it and possibly sprained her toe on a table. Ali sat the computer desk in Ashlyn’s study just because it made her happy. She laid in Ashlyn’s bath tub just because it made her happy. Ali laid down in one of the guestrooms –just because it made her happy. Ashlyn’s home made her happy.

She found a room behind the living room. It was small and empty, but it did have a fire place and Ali almost turned it on but decided that Ashlyn wouldn’t be happy with a burnt down house.

So instead of that, Ali watched the news. Ali loved the news, she loved knowing what was going on everywhere. Who’s fighting who and what’s winning what. Ali kept the volume low. Ali was loud but Ali didn’t like loud.

Ali rubbed Ashlyn’s sock against her cheek; pulling the blanket She found in Ashlyn’s hallway closet, closer to her face.

“Ali!”

Ali wanted to sit up and welcome Ashlyn home but the bed felt a lot nicer. Ali cuddled further into the mattress that cradled her. “Yes!”

Ali could hear the loud wood stairs creak with Ashlyn’s every move. The alpha came in slowly, poking her head in first. “You slept while I was gone?”

Ali glanced at the clock on a side table. “Wow, you came back in exactly two hours.”

“I told you I would.” Ashlyn kicked her shoes off, coming closer to the bed. “Where’d you get all these blankets?”

“I found them.” Ali rolled on her back, stretching.

“Are those my socks, on your hand?”

Ali wiggled her hands. “They are so soft.”

Ashlyn flopped beside her, “What else do you have in there?”

“Half your closet.” Ali giggled putting a socked hand on Ashlyn’s cheek. “I was thinking we could go somewhere.”

“It’s Sunday,” Ashlyn kiss the hand, “everything is closed.”  
“Not everything!” Ali sat up, “there is this market that sells fruit pops until five!”

Ashlyn looked over Ali body, her hands crawling over the blankets and laying over Ali very warm thigh. “You normally didn’t wear cloth?”

“I do.” Ali tried fixing her hair with the socks. “But I wanted to really get your scent on me. I think I’ve rubbed everything in your house so even if you kick me out,” Ali winked, “I’m still here.”

“Mm,” Ashlyn hummed running the hand up and down Ali crossed legs. “You’re soft.”

Ali let Ashlyn’s hand rub the inside of her leg. “Even,” she swallowed. “Even though I’m crazy?”

Ashlyn chuckled, closing her eyes. “Even though you’re crazy.”

Ali slapped Ashlyn’s face playfully. “Come on, don’t sleep now!”

“I woke up so early for you.” Ashlyn pressed her face into the blankets that smelled like Ali. “I work a lot, I’m tired.”

“Will you wake up before five?”

“Mm,” Ashlyn scooted closer, hand going over to Ali other thigh. “I’ll try.”

Ali shuffled, laying back under her badly made bed. “Okay, I’ll wake you up before five.”

“Mmhm.” Ashlyn looked at the TV. “I can’t hear.”

“I don’t want it any louder.”

“Okay.” Ashlyn shrugged, closing her eyes again, her hand finding Ali body under so many blankets. “This bed a mess .”

“Mm!” Ali whined, “Make it up then one.”

Ashlyn sighed, “We haven’t even had sex.”

“We will tonight!”

Ashlyn opened one eye, “who says?”

“I do!”

Ashlyn snorted, closing both eyes. “You aren’t the only one who gets to choose that.”

“You can’t deny this, Ash.” Ali wiggled closer.

“Let’s go to that market later and then we’ll see about sex.” Ashlyn yawned, “Jesus, you’re such an horny omega.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the reads that support me it means a lot.

“Hate going out on Sundays.” Ali crossed her arms. “Everyone always stares at me.”

“You wanted to go out.” The pair stopped in front of a small market. Ashlyn pulled the door open for Ali, sliding her sunglasses over her hair. “They only sell ice cream?”

“Nope.” Ali scurried inside waving at the small woman behind the counter. “Hi, nana!”

“Oh,” She spoke slowly, “Ali, hello.” She looked at Ashlyn, “here with a friend?”

“Yes, nana! This is Ashlyn. Ashlyn, this is nana.”

“Hello mam.”

“Hello.” The alpha woman bowed her head. “What can I get you today, Ali?”

“I want the strawberry pop.” She looked at Ashlyn , “they also sell burgers and milkshakes.”

“I’ll take a strawberry pop as well, thank you.” Ashlyn pulled out her wallet and Ali snatched it away.

“Nope! I buy, I invited you.”

Ashlyn grabbed Ali. She grabbed her wallet back. Ashlyn passed the money to the smiling woman. “I’m taking you out.”

Ali nudged her nose against Ashlyn’s leather jacket, “Mmm.”

“Thank you, mam.” Ashlyn put the change in a small tip jar.

She slowly made her way to the back. “Please sit, I will bring them out shortly.”

Ashlyn put a firm hand on the back of Ali's neck. “Let’s sit by the window.”

Ali shivered under the touch, not used to the feeling. She held onto the corner of Ashlyn’s jacket. “Thank you.”

Ashlyn pulled out Ali chair before sitting down. “Get used to it.”

 

 

Ali swiveled back and forth in her chair. She felt so spoiled. “Can we talk?”

Ashlyn chucked off her jacket, putting it on the table. “Talk.”

Ali giggled, putting the arm of the jacket to her nose. “Smells like you.”

“Cause it’s mine.”

“Mm,” Ali kept it to her face. “What are we supposed to do about work?”

“What about it? We aren’t a pair.” 

Ali nibbled on the sleeve, “yes, but we live together –what happens when we become a pair?”

“You’re just living with me.”

“Yeah, and I’m staying with you. You’ll fall in love with me.” Ali winked as the small elderly woman approached them. “You’ll love me.”

Ashlyn grinned, “So confident.” Nana gave Ali and Ashlyn their individual pop.

“It was nice to meet you.” She touched Ali shoulder, “nice to see you, Ali.”

“Thanks nana!” Ali picked at her Popsicle. “We had a bunch of these at the house. They sell them in packs. Hope used to come by every Sunday and buy us some.”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, licking the sweet pop. “Hope, Hope, you always talk about her.”

“Hope helped me a lot.” Ali licked at one spot. “She took lots of care of me.”  
“And she’s not here, I am.”

“And you will take good care of me, right?” Ali smiled, “right?”

“I will.” Ashlyn shrugged, biting into her ice cream. “Behave and I will.”

“I’m always good.” Ali frowned at her Popsicle. “Can we switch?”

“What for? You have your own.”

“I want to get to the strawberries faster –ah, wait!” Ali pointed at a frozen strawberry sticking out of Ashlyn’s pop. “I want that one.”

Ashlyn wiggled the strawberry out, sticking it in Ali mouth. Ali purred happily, “that’s good.”

“You like strawberries?” Ashlyn licked her thumb and forefinger.

“Strawberries are my favorite fruit.” Ali nibbled on her food, trying to get to the fruit. Ashlyn grabbed her hand, taking a big bite of Ali ice pop. She sucked on the ice until it melted and pulled the strawberry out of her mouth.

“Here.”

Ali took the strawberry greedily. “That’s so sweet.” She blushed, shoving her Popsicle in Ashlyn’s face. “Again!”

-

 

 

“Do people at work make fun of me?”

“Never, I don’t let the alphas talk about the omegas in front of me.” Ashlyn dried her hair. “If anything they want the omegas.”

Ali covered her eyes, “even Liam?”

“No,” Ashlyn laughed, “Sydney makes fun of you.”

Ali rolled around Ashlyn’s bed. “What now? When we mate –how am I going to work with you?”

“Uh,” Ashlyn thought about it, “There should be no problem when they smell me on you.”

Ali squealed against the bed, “excited!”

“You’ve never been with anyone –ever?”

“Nope!” Ali popped. “Never.” she touched her neck, “I don’t let anyone touch my neck, not even Hope.” she grinned at Ashlyn from the bed, “but you get to touch it.”

“Yeah?” Ashlyn sat on her bed, touching the sheets. “Come here, so I can touch it.”

Ali bounced closer on her knees. She pressed her face into Ashlyn’s chest, butt up. Ashlyn massaged the back of Ali neck, rubbing her gland with her thumb. The alpha slid a different hand down Ali back, covering her ass. She rubbed the back of Ali leg.

“What do you want for dinner, omega?”

Ali didn’t speak, pushing her face further into Ashlyn’s chest.

“Hm,” Ashlyn cooed. “Answer me, please.”

“Um,” Ali shot up. “Can we have –chicken?”

“Just chicken?” Ashlyn turned on her side.

“Chicken and potatoes –with beans!”

“Beans?” Ashlyn snickered, “like brown beans?”

“No! Green beans!” Ali put her face against Ashlyn’s, giggling. “I’m having a lot of fun. This is going to be great.”

“You’re such a confident girl, you know that?”

“I have to be.” Ali give Ashlyn a slow passionate kiss, Ashlyn pull away before it get to heated.

 

“Let me help!” Ali shoved closer to the stove, Ashlyn pulling her back each time.

“You burnt the chicken, go away.”

“Come on,” Ali whined. “Let me do something!”

“Go sit and behave.” Ashlyn pushed Ali away with her foot playfully. “Let me cook, you suck at it.”

“Teach me then!” Ali growled, biting the alphas arm. “Teach me!”

Ashlyn groaned, "Ali don’t bite me.” She snarled at Ali who ran to the other side of the kitchen. “Go sit.”

“You’re a jerk alpha!”

Ashlyn stirred the potatoes before covering them. “Go set the table.”

Ali hissed at Ashlyn carefully walking around her to get to the dishes. “I want a lot of beans on my plate.”  
“Okay.”

“And a lot of water.”

“Okay.”  
“And a lot of potatoes.”  
Ashlyn turned around, “you eat really well, that’s good.”  
Ali batted her eye lashes, “I try.”

 

“I hate Sundays.”

“Why’s that?” Ashlyn cut into the burnt meat. It wasn’t too bad.

Ali waved her fork around, “nothing’s open. I can’t do anything but stay home because if I do go out people start making fun of me.”

Ashlyn chuckled, swallowing. “Who makes fun of you?”

“People on the street.” Ali opened her eyes, “they ask me why I’m out, where’s my baby.” She took a big bite of potato. “I’m a virgin omega with no mate and all I do is work and sleep!”

“Mmhm.”  
“And if they knew I worked for Blueline they’d never make fun of me!”

“Why’d you apply for Blueline, doesn’t seem like you.”  
“No one believed me.” Ali wiped her mouth. “They said that omegas would stay the lowest class and I wouldn’t believe it. When Hillary Clinton became president and laws started changing I knew I had a chance.” Ali beamed, “I applied for blueline as soon as they announced they were looking for omegas!”

“I’m the one who saw your application.” Ashlyn picked up her glass, “You had the worst job history and I was going to toss it but every other omega had no job history.” She sighed, “So, I picked you.”

“And don’t you dare regret it.”

Ashlyn nodded, “I don’t, you’re an amazing secretary, honestly. I’ve had so many who just can’t keep up. They came to work on time but never got half as much done as you.”  
Ali cradled her own face, “aww. And all this time I thought you hated me.”  
“I don’t hate you.” Ashlyn picked up her knife and fork. “I think you’re a really awful omega, but you’re sweet and you do try really hard.” Ashlyn looked at her shirt on Ali. “You’re small but you walk as if you’re eight feet tall.”

“I can’t wait til you make me your mate.” Ali swayed.

Ashlyn laughed, “I would make you my mate, you need to stop fighting with people at work .”

Ali reached over to cover Ashlyn’s mouth with both hands. “I hope you know that none of that is going to happen.” Ali huffed, “you’re going to take me as I am.”  
Ashlyn put both elbows on the table, covering Ali's hands with her. She removed them slowly, “it’s rude to interrupt people when they’re talking you shouldn’t do that either.”

Ali laughed loud, “shut up, Ashlyn!”

 

“You made the bed!” Ali screamed jumping around the massive bed.

Ashlyn looked at her work, “I‘ve always made the bed before I sleep in it .”

“It’s amazing!” Ali carefully crawled into the bed, finding the clothes she left earlier. “I love it so much, thank you!”  
“You’re welcome.” Ashlyn rubbed her back. “We should sleep, we need to get to work on time.”

“Mm!” Ali crawled underneath the ridiculous amount of warmth. “So good.”

“Let me in.” Ashlyn came beside her, sighing into the softness. “This feels good.” She motioned Ali closer. “Come here.”  
Ali didn’t hesitate, shuffling into Ashlyn’s arms. She was used to sleeping with Hope and the alpha was so comfortable but this was Ashlyn and Ashlyn was all her's. Ashlyn had the smell her craved, the feel, the warmth.

“It’s hot under here.” Ashlyn wrapped two hands around Ali stomach, kneading the skin. “You’re still cold.”  
“That’s why I love suffocating myself.” Ali yawned, settling into Ashlyn’s body. Ashlyn locked her fingers around Ali flat tummy.

“Do you snore?”

“I do not.”

“Good, I do.”

Ali snickered, “do you?”  
“I don’t know, we’ll find out.”  
Ali wiggled happily. “Thanks for letting me stay here, I love it. It’s really beautiful.”

“Sh,” Ashlyn hushed, sticking her nose into Ali neck making the omega shift. “Sleep.”

Ali closed her eyes. She wanted Ashlyn to have sex with her. What type of fucking alpha could lay in a bed with an omega so willingly and not even touch them! Ali couldn’t think on it for too long because Ashlyn was so warm and comfortable she snoring didn’t even bother Ali one bit.

 

****

" So you and Harris together"

Ali looked up, covering her eyes from the sun. “What do you want?”

“Sheesh, I just came to smoke.” The alpha, Shamir, pulled out a cigarette. “So, you moved in with Harris?”

“Yeah, you have a problem with that?”  
“Nope.” Shamir shrugged, “how’d it happen?”

“I lived with my friend and she got pregnant so I had to go.”

“You lived with her alpha?”

“Yeah?”  
Shamir blew the smoke away with a grin. “That’s odd.”

“You’re odd.”

“And you’re disrespectful. I’m surprised no one has hit you yet.”

“I’m surprised I haven’t hit you yet.” Ali stood wiping herself off.

Shamir helped Ali wipe something off of her dress. “You look good.”

Ali smacked at the hand that tried helping her. She walked away pointing at the alpha. “Mind your business!”

 

 

Ashlyn stopped in front of Ali's car. “You smell like smoke, since you came back to the office.”

“Shamir.” Ali cursed. “Jackass.”

“Why were you with Shamir?” Ashlyn crossed her arms, “you and Shamir don’t even work on the same floor.”

Ali shuffled closer to Ashlyn, sensing the tension. “Mm, I was on my break and he came for a smoke break.”

“Was he breathing on you or something?” Ashlyn didn’t sound angry, but she emitted every bit of anger every bit of jealousy. She knew not to make a show at work.

“No,” Ali held onto Ashlyn’s pinky finger. she played with the silver ring there, “Smoke is just strong.”

“I’m going to a dinner –you know that. Eat without me.” Ashlyn walked away making Ali whine loud. She turned around, “stop.”

Ali did it again, showing her distress. “I didn’t touch him!”

“I never said you did.” Ashlyn growled, “I said to eat without me.”

“You’re mad.” Ali cut her eyes, crossing her arms. “It’s not my fault!”

“I’ll see you later, Ali.”

Ali stayed beside her car, watching Ashlyn walk to her much nicer one. The one with the heated seats –and sunroof –and nice radio. She sighed, “I can’t cook!”

“Then order something!”

Ali huffed, unlocking her car. “Call me!”

"Maybe" 

 

Ali quickly ran into Ashlyn’s arms. She nudged her nose into Ashlyn’s scent gland, trying to calm the alpha. “I waited for you the whole time.” She pouted, “Don’t be mean to me.”  
Ashlyn groaned, kissing the side of Ali neck. She nipped at the skin gently, resting her hands on Ali sides. “You had pizza?”  
“Yes.” Ali put her hands around Ashlyn’s sides. “I waited –like a good omega!”

Ashlyn smirked, “I see that.” She looked at the TV. “Why are you watching that?”

Ali moved away, “I love war movies.”  
“Oh God.” Ashlyn sat down on the small couch in the room. “What was the world thinking when it made you?”

“It was thinking, ‘hm, how do I make the best omega ever?’ –poof, here I am!”

Ashlyn shook her head, smiling. “What a long night.”

“Would you like me to shorten it?” Ali approached the alpha with small steps. “Sex will shorten it.”

“Goodness! I’m not having sex with you.”

“Then just let me suck your dick!” Ali chased Ashlyn into the bathroom. “Let me do something!”

“Stop asking me for sex, it pisses me off.”

Ali watched Ashlyn remove her shirt, button by button. She bit her lip, “why?”

“Because it makes it look like you do this to every alpha you find attractive.”

“I don’t!” Ali sat on the counter. “I just do it to you.”

“I'm go in late tomorrow, you don’t. Go to bed.”

“I could get a ‘thank you’.” Ali tapped her hands on her legs. “For staying up and waiting for my alpha to come home.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”  
“But, I did.”

Ashlyn unbuttoned her pants catching Ali attention. “Thank you for staying up for your alpha.”

“You can keep undressing, I’ll watch.”

“Ali, go to bed!”

 

 

 

Ali poked her head in Ashlyn’s study. “I’m going out.”

“Where?” Ashlyn didn’t look up.

“Out.”  
Ashlyn did look up, “I asked where.”

“Out.” Ali grinned. “Out and about.”

Ashlyn crossed her fingers, “does it look like I’m laughing?”

“No, but you should start.” Ali waved, “I’m going to buy some clothes. I don’t have to go in so early tomorrow –you do.”

“I’ll go.”  
“No!” Ali stopped Ashlyn before she stood up. “I’m buying something you can’t see!”

Ashlyn looked unamused. “I’m going.”

“No! You’re going to ruin it!” She put a hand against Ashlyn’s chest. “I said no.”

“I’ll go change.”  
“I’m getting a lingerie so you can have sex with me tonight!” Ali pulled on her tshirt. “I saw it when we went to Nana’s shop on Sunday.” She spun in a small circle, “It’s all black and it has fuzzy stuff on it.” She smiled, “I’m going to wear a nice lingerie set and it shows my nipples.”

Ashlyn stared at Ali for a while. Her eyes flashed over Ali body over and over, examining her. She held her bottom lip in her teeth, “You have thirty minutes.”

“Yes, boss”

 

“Okay!” Ali called form the closet. “Are you naked?”

“No.” Ashlyn drawled, she was still a little angry that Ali took an hour and thirty minutes and she had to go find her on her own. “I’m in my boxers.”  
“Take them off!”

“No, come out."

“I’m wearing boxers then too!”

“You told me,” Ashlyn lifted her head from the pillow, eyes on the light in the closet. 

“Just take off your underwear!”

“No,” Ashlyn watched the news, “come out or I’m coming to get you.”

“Turn off the TV!”

“I can’t even hear it, it’s so low.”

“I am the TV, you’re supposed to watch me!”

“I’m coming to get you.”  
“No! I’m coming!” Ali toed out of the closet, hands over her crotch. She blinked gently at the alpha. “Well?”

Ashlyn groaned at the omega. “Yeah, that looks beautiful.”

Ali looked away, “oh, it’s too much!”

“The back is just as nice.” Ashlyn whistled, “I’ve never seen your ass before –come here.”

Ali took a shallow breath before turning around. “What do you like about it?”

Ashlyn sat against the headboard. “I like that it’s big an nice.” She licked her lips, “I like how pink your nipples are –I like that a lot.” Ali flushed. “I like your legs, love that it’s so sexy .” Ashlyn rubbed her on her boxers . “I don’t like one thing.”

Ali frowned immediately, “what?”

“I don’t like the hands, move them.” Ali giggled, slowly moving her hands behind her back. “Oh yeah, much better.” Ashlyn patted the bed. “Come here.”

Ali skipped over, unembarrassed. She crept next to Ashlyn, letting the alpha run her fingers through her hair. Ali leaned into it, “I don’t want cum on my clothes.”

Ashlyn smirked, picking up each item of clothing Ali had covering the bed. She put them aside and patted her legs, “sit.”

Ali did, letting her ass stretch at the distance in Ashlyn’s legs, leg on either side. She tossed her head back, Ashlyn attacking her throat first. Ali gasped softly, squeezing Ali’s arms when the alpha bit down on her scent gland. Ashlyn kept Ali trapped in her hands, not giving the omega much room to move. She slid her hands up to Ali hips then down her thighs to her knees.

“So soft.” Ashlyn licked the gland, biting down a bit harder. “You’re so smooth.” Ashlyn licked Ali's jaw, and over her lips.

Ali could feel herself getting wet gradually. She whined into Ashlyn’s ear, nibbling on the lobe. Ali played with Ashlyn’s hair, scratching where her neck met scalp. She caressed the alpha while she left bruises and red marks along Ali shoulder and neck, specifically on Ali scent gland. It was such an intimate hold –and Ali could feel a thin bond developing.

“I’m leaking.” Ali whimpered, feeling her pussy dripping against the bunch of sheets. Ashlyn took her time touching every part of Ali body. Playing with the fur that rimmed Ali lingerie tickling Ali rosy skin. Ashlyn put both hands in Ali stomach, both hands meeting in the middle moving up to her small breasts massaging it . She moved Ali away from her neck, leaning up to kiss the stuttering omega.

Ali sucked on Ashlyn’s tongue. She rock her hip slowly against Ashlyn’s covered cock and moaned into the warm kiss. Ashlyn held Ali face in one hand, pulling gently on her jaw to open her mouth more. 

The alpha growled low, generating a jolt in Ali body. The omega put Ashlyn’s hand on her breasts, curving when Ashlyn rubbed her hands through the sheer material.

“Oh God, I’m wetting the bed.” Ali tried clenching her pussy, almost embarrassed that her bed was going to get wet.

“Sh, sh.” Ashlyn unbuttoned the small clip, letting the lingerie lay on her sides. “It smells so good, smells so wonderful, Ali.” Ali mewled at the comment, folding both hands behind her back. Her cock stood straight, leaking slightly.

“Let me just,” Ashlyn looked at both nipples hungrily. “Let me play with you a little.”

Ali nodded, eyes shut.

“That’s okay?” Ashlyn’s thumb rubbed one of Ali nipples slowly. “I can play with them?”

Ali panted, laying her head on top of Ashlyn’s. “Lick them.” Ali bounced a little, “lick me.”

“Yeah, gunna do that for you.” Ashlyn captured one in her mouth. Sucking on the nub softly at first. She tugged on it with sharp teeth, her hand getting the other nipple ready. She licked the pointed nub before sucking on the skin around it. Ashlyn kissed the nipple, putting it back in her mouth for a few more suckles. “So red.” She flattened her tongue over it. “Made it so red.”

Ali was no longer thinking about the bed getting wet from her crotch. She was wondering if maybe she was dripping all over .  
Ashlyn.

Ali physically moved back on Ashlyn’s cock that was between her pussy lips . She looked in between them at Ashlyn’s angry red dick bobbing up and down. Ali was drooling at the sight. She pushed her hips, down some more . “It’s so –big.” Ali threw her head back when Ashlyn put her other nipple into her mouth. “Fuck it’s so big.”

“Mmhm.” Ashlyn enjoying herself nipple.

Ali pulled at her own hair. “Oh god, oh god.” She kept her eyes on her pussy that leaked on to Ashlyn’s dick. “Shit, shit.” She tried her best to get them to cum. 

“Come on.” Ali whispered. She squealed when Ashlyn took a harsh bite at her neck. She pushed hard down on Ashlyn erection not caring. Ali was so distraught, she wasn’t even sure what she was doing but it felt so good to feel something so hot against such a sensitive part of herself.

“Oh, oh.” Ali moaned, letting Ashlyn watch her. She should have felt embarrassed, cumming over Ashlyn but Ali didn’t because Ashlyn was running her nail up an down Ali's back when she came.

Ali screamed behind a closed mouth, letting Ashlyn bite her around her neck. Ali curled her toes at the feeling. Ashlyn kissed her, “that’s was nice.”

Ali almost collapsed.

“Lay down,” Ashlyn pull Ali black lace thong, pulling them apart with her hands. “Those nipples were so good, but let me get to your pussy.”

Ali was still coming down from her small high. Ali did her best to not be to loud , grateful that Ashlyn placed Ali on her back. “Oh,” Ashlyn took a big whiff. “You smell too sweet.”

Ali kept her hip in the mattress. Letting Ashlyn eating her out .

“Look at that,” Ashlyn pressed her finger in Ali every now and again. “You’re so wet for me.”   
Ashlyn licked right underneath Ali ass to, licking right back up. “You must be the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted.”

Ali whined, pushing her ass up. Ashlyn blew lightly on clit, fingers deep in her. Ashlyn licked right on her clit again, the sounds she made were so unnecessary but Ali was so glad for them. Ali cried to the heavens feeling her pussy getting tighter.

“Your body wants it so badly.” Ashlyn pushed fingers in and out faster, Ali breathing getting caught somewhere in her stomach. “Wants its alpha cock.”

“Oh please.” Ali begged, pushing up against the fingers. Ashlyn kept the fingers still, letting Ali fuck herself against them. “Oh god, your –your fingers,” Ali screamed when Ashlyn slapped her left rock hard nipple. Ali knew Ashlyn was staring at her, Ali was moving and Ashlyn wasn’t moving Ashlyn was admiring.

“You look perfect around my fingers.” Ashlyn pulled them out, put them in her mouth. “You are so sweet your going to look so good around me.” Ali look at Ashlyn licking her fingers. “You’re so ready, you want it so bad.”

“I’m ready –I’m so ready, alpha.”

Ali looked at Ashlyn, who had her cock in her hand. She stroked herself for Ali's eyes, “You see this, this is all you. This is how good you make me feel.” Ashlyn kissed Ali knee, “this is how bad I want you –you look gorgeous.”

Ali eyes rolled to the back of her head. “Oh my –this isn’t real.”

Ashlyn licked the inside of Ali belly button. “It’s so real.” She lifted one of Ali legs, pressing it to the omega’s chest. “This dick is real, your sweet pussy is real –and you’re really going to enjoy this.”

Ali watched every second that Ashlyn pushed inside her. She watched Ashlyn’s cock disappear before her eyes shut. Even if Ashlyn pulled out now, Ali was not a virgin any more.

“Oh, that is so painful.” Ali cringed at the feeling. Ashlyn was way too big. The stretch burned and it almost felt like the first time she ever fingered herself.

“Don’t worry, omega.” Ashlyn soothed. “Your body will learn my shape.”

Ali moaned at the thought–no matter how painful that thought was.

Ali back came off the bed when Ashlyn went deeper. She kept a hand over her mouth, and kept the tears behind her eyes. “All at once,” Ali groaned.

“No,” Ashlyn kissed Ali hand away from her mouth. “I will tear you.” She kissed Ali open mouth. “Let your body accept me on its own.” Ali hadn’t noticed how hard Ashlyn had her thigh in a grip. Ashlyn was shaking her head, “you’re holding me so close, feels so warm.” She incessantly licked Ali lips.

Ali did start crying, letting Ashlyn lick her tears away. Ashlyn was so endearing with her words. Ali rubbed her eyes, “let me smell you.”

Ashlyn obliged with a soft smile. Bending down for Ali to press her nose deep into the gland. Ali body slacked easily, letting Ashlyn get the rest of her dick inside. Ashlyn hummed, “oh yes, there it is.” Ali shuddered at the full feeling. It felt so different than a dildo or fingers it had actual warmth, it came with an actual body this feeling came with a voice.

“My sweet omega, do you feel me?”

Ali wished Ashlyn spoke like this all the time. She nodded into the comfort of Ashlyn’s neck. “I feel it, alpha.”

“Good girl.” Ashlyn pulled out slowly, making Ali flinch. She didn’t pull out all the away, She let Ali body suck her back up. “There, you feel that.”

Ali moaned, “My body accepts you.” She wrapped both legs around Ashlyn’s hips. “It wants you.”

“Mm,” Ashlyn rolled her hips against Ali . “You feel incredible.” Ashlyn moved away, towering over Ali. “You aren’t working tomorrow.”

Ali arched up when Ashlyn pushed in a lot rougher. “Not going to let anyone smell you so new.” Ashlyn groaned at the feeling of being inside the newly de-virginized omega. “None of those alphas are going to get to smell what I smell –what I feel.”

“Yes.” Ali hissed, both hands hold her breast .

Ashlyn grinned, her dimple showing. “You look so calm, you look so satisfied and it hasn’t even started.”

Ali nodded, “this is more than enough, alpha.” Ali squeaked at the rough thrust, “oh, Ash.”

“You’re so soft, portioned perfectly.” Ashlyn started a rhythm when Ali started moaning openly, her omega getting used to her. “Like a doll.”

Ali kept a hand wrapped around her breasts, “I’m a doll.”

“Perfect, a perfect –hand crafted dolly.” Ashlyn put a flat hand on Ali stomach. “You want to be my doll, Ali? My sweet omega doll?”

Ali stomach flipped when she came again. She covered the top of her clit with her hand, “Oh my god.” she cried. “I want to –I want to be your doll!” Ali held onto the large hand on her stomach. “I can feel you in there –you’re so big, I can feel you deep in my stomach.”  
Ashlyn growled, kissing Ali hard, teeth clicking against each other. Ali screamed into Ashlyn’s mouth when the alpha rammed Ali straight into the mattress. Her eyes flew open, “Oh shit!”

Ashlyn bit into Ali shoulder, “Not going to let you out of this fucking house.” Ali nodded, eyes still blown. She didn’t think she could ever move again. “Fuck, Ali, fuck.”

Ali pierced Ashlyns back with her nails, making nice red lines in the skin when she felt the skin on her shoulder break. She cried right into Ashlyn’s neck, hoping that this wasn’t a dream.

“You’re still dripping down there, baby doll.” Ali moaned at the name. “Still so wet for me even when you’re soaked in your own cum.”

Ali bit into Ashlyn’s shoulder blade, thanking her mom for her canines. Ashlyn growled deep, hips slapping against Ali ass at an ungodly speed. She finally let her arms and legs fall to the bed. Her body laid for Ashlyn.

“God, you look beautiful.” Ashlyn pressed two hands onto Ali stomach. She gave a few more thrusts, moaning freely. She groaned, “Fuck, I wanna knot you.”

“Do it,” Ali pleaded. “Knot me.”

Ashlyn pressed harder on Ali stomach, feeling her cock fill Ali up. Ali mewled at the feeling, turning to the side at the feeling of being filled so much. It wasn’t Ashlyn’s knot, she knew it wasn’t, but it was a lot of cum Ali could feel it already trying to slide out.

“Just like that,” Ashlyn kept moving in and out of the shaking omega. “You look so good, just like that.”

Ali squirmed, “don’t let it out.”

“I won’t, doll, it’s in there good.” Ashlyn kissed Ali side, hand constantly rubbing her side and stomach. She kissed soft marks onto Ali side. Ali welcomed the soft tickles, arching into them.

Ali could faintly hear the TV in the background, reminding her that this was not a dream. It was all real.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update today.

“Ali.” Ashlyn groaned into her pillow, grabbing onto the omega’s ankle. “Come back to bed, I told you that you weren’t going to work.”  
“I know,” Ali wiggled her foot. “I wanna make your breakfast –like a good omega.”  
Ashlyn picked her face off her pillow, “I don’t want you away from me –come back to bed.”

Ali pouted, crawling back under the bunch of blankets. She touched Ashlyn’s nose. “I don’t want to be away from you, I will only be down stairs.”

Ali growled, quickly throwing her leg around Ali. She wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pressed her face into Ali gland. “Stay here with me.” Ashlyn licked softly at the bites she had left the night before. “I am not hungry.” She lifted her face, kissing Ali blushing cheek. “Are you hungry, Ali?”  
Ali stroked Ashlyn’s thigh that laid against her. She spoke low, “maybe a little hungry.”

“Then I will make you food.”

“But then you will leave me!”

Ashlyn smiled, kissing Ali lips. “Mm, it is very different, omega.”  
“How so!” Ali tried moving away with no luck. “If you get up from the bed so will I!”

“No, I am your alpha today I will care for you.” Ashlyn stretched, leg still holding Ali still. “I will feed my hungry omega.”

Ali whined, rubbing her eye. “I want eggs.”  
“Only eggs, omega?” Ashlyn kissed Ali sleepy eyes. “Would you like some toast?”

“Yeah,” Ali yawned, diving into Ashlyn’s neck. “I want two slices.”  
“You want juice?”

“I want coffee.” Ali ran her finger up and down Ashlyn’s exposed shoulder. “I want an apple I saw one left.”

“You like apples, sweet omega?”

“Yes.” Ali moaned, “I like this a lot.”  
“I can tell.” Ashlyn tickled her sides tenderly. “I can feel you vibrating against me, you love attention.” Ali held on tightly to Ashlyn.

Her cousin had told her a long time ago about bonding. Bonds were sacred, it wasn’t like marriage and it wasn’t like sex. Bonding was a whole-anthere world. It didn’t just keep you together –it kept you from falling apart.

Ashlyn hadn’t even knotted her last night, which was disappointing. Ashlyn wasn’t stupid though, the chance of an omega getting pregnant with a knot was 99%. Ali was not on birth control and since she was a virgin. Ali body would accept any child that ever tried.

The knot still sounded nice.

The sex was incredible. Ali didn’t know it would hurt so much, but she also didn’t know it would feel so good. Their bodies were so compatible, they were so in sync. Ashlyn was so sweet, she cared so much for Ali wellbeing. After sex, she cleaned them and she left Ali in the bath while she changed some of the wet sheets. Ali may have not reacted so well to being alone but she was okay now.

Leaving an omega alone after sex was a cause for disaster leaving an alpha alone after sex was a cause for catastrophe. Omegas were frail and gentle, they weren’t supposed to be alone after sex; it scared them. Alphas shouldn’t be left alone because they were aggressive –selfish, and would break down walls to find their omega. Alphas became more attached to omegas then omegas did to them.

Ali wasn’t Ashlyn’s official omega, they hadn’t solidified anything. Ashlyn ever even mentioned courting Ali. But right now, Ali was Ashlyn’s omega and Ashlyn was her alpha. And that was perfectly fine by Ali.

“So sweet, my omega, you were so calm last night.”

Ali made small noises into Ashlyn’s neck. Ali did love the attention, the most she ever got was from Hope. Ali finally understood why some omegas went crazy looking for mates. This was worth all the crazy in the world.

“Let me go cook for you, I will be down stairs.”

Ali nodded, letting the alpha go. She laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling. “I want the remote –for the TV, please.”

Ashlyn came back handing Ali the remote. She kissed her forehead, “I’ll be right back, stay in the bed.” Ashlyn jogged away, letting Ali observe every bloody scratch on the alphas back.

Ali smiled, sitting up. She held her lower back, “ow.” She sat against the head board, turning on the TV. She flicked to different channels until it landed on the news.

She turned the volume up a little, bringing her knees to her chest.

There had been a storm last night. Ali sighed, she had to go to work today. There would be so many lights down. She carefully got out of the bed, hand on her back. She stretched before staring at Ashlyn’s and her bed. It was a beautiful bed, Ashlyn had found more pillows and added them in there. Ali wanted to get back in it if she was honest. She wanted to stay there and let her alpha care for her.

Alas, Ali had work to do.  
She scratched her thigh, walking down the stairs softly and slowly. The bed screamed at her, pleaded with her feet to turn Ali around. Luckily, Ashlyn’s home was covered in brick and wood, keeping Ali naked body warm and comfortable.

Ali poked her head in the kitchen, not seeing Ashlyn. “Ash?” The omega padded around the house in only Ashlyn’s socks. She looked in every room, even the backyard. “Ashlyn!” Ali frowned walking back inside.

She ran back upstairs, looking inside the closed study. “Ashlyn?” No Ashlyn.

Ali crossed her arms. “Ashlyn!” She ran back down stairs. “Ashlyn!” She groaned in frustration, going back outside. “Ashlyn, this isn’t funny!” Ali rubbed her eyes when they began to water. Her voice cracked when she came back inside. “Ash- Ashlyn!” Ali hugged her arms. “Ash –Ashlyn!”

She hit the wall next to the kitchen, and the one by the guest bedroom down stairs, and the wall next to the front door.

Ali opened the door slowly, shivering at the rainy air. It made her cold, she should have put on clothes. “Ashlyn?” Ali tried, tears turning cold.

“Ali!” Ashlyn practically shrieked.

Ali jumped, staring right into the Alphas eyes. She glanced over at another man in a suit.

Ali quickly slammed the door, laying against it. She swallowed hard, she had been outside.

 

Ashlyn tried opening the door but Ali slammed it closed. “Ali!”

Ali made a b-line for the stairs, letting the front door slam open. She could here Ashlyn’s steps echoing over her, following her every move. Ali just made it to the door when she was picked up.

“Are you insane!” Ashlyn carried her as if she weighed nothing. She threw her onto the bed like if she was nothing. “I told you to stay in the bed!”

“I –I couldn’t find you.” Ali was crying, but she kept eye contact with Ashlyn’s eyes. Ashlyn’s eyes were completely black –why were her eyes black! “You –you said you –were going to be down stairs.”

“I told you to stay here!” Ashlyn hopped onto the bed, backing Ali up against the head board. “That alpha just saw you naked!”  
Ali whimpered, covering her face. Ashlyn moved the hands away, “I told you to stay in the bed! You don’t listen!”

“Mm!” Ali cried out loud. Her tears fell generously, “I’m sorry!” Ali reached out for the alpha who didn’t deny her. she shuddered against Ashlyn’s tshirt torso. “I couldn’t find you!”

Ashlyn bit into a mark on Ali shoulder. “I told you to stay in the bed, Ali.”

“I did!” Ali sobbed, “I had to talk you you…”

“Yeah?” Ashlyn adjusted Ali so she sat in the alphas lap. Ashlyn wiped the tears off of her face. She licked Ali salty cheeks with nothing but care. “It couldn’t have waited?”

Ali shook her head, leaning into the small licks she received. “I didn’t know you were with an alpha.”

Ashlyn growled, “He saw you.” Ali flinched. “He saw this body.” Ashlyn caressed Ali sides. “He saw those soft pink nipples I sucked on last night.” Ali blinked up at Ashlyn.

“I didn’t know, alpha.” 

“I know you didn’t.” Ashlyn sighed, “I’m sorry I scared you.” She kissed Ali temple. “I saw red.”

“Your eyes changed,” Ali opened her eyes big. “They turned black.”

“It happens in my family line.” Ashlyn nudged Ali nose with her own. “I was angry.”

Ali pouted, “Are you still angry?”

“Yes.” Ashlyn kissed Ali pout away. “But, I shouldn’t have went outside without telling you. That was my fault.” She brought Ali cold fingers to her lips. “You’re freezing, baby, is it too cold?”

“No, I was outside –looking for you.”

“You went to the backyard looking for me all naked, omega?” Ashlyn cooed, “How sweet.”

Ali blushed, “I’m really hungry now.”

“I know, Ali, I’m sorry.” Ashlyn huffed, “Gavin, that alpha, came by to ask if we were still having dinner. My phone is dead so he knocked –he is our neighbor.” Ali nodded. “He is unmated. I don’t want you ever going to his home.”

Ali nodded quickly, “I won’t.”

“Good girl.” Ashlyn sighed happily. “I didn’t want to let him in with the smell of a de-virginized omega. My omega.” She growled into Ali ear.

Ali played with Ashlyn’s rings. “I have to go to work.” Ashlyn’s snarl echoed in Ali chest. She cowered away, “you’re scaring me!”

Ashlyn squeezed Ali close, “I told you, you aren’t going to work today.”

“It rained! I have to –I’ll be so behind.”

“I can use another omega as my secretary for the day.”

It was Ali turn to growl. She bit down hard on Ashlyn’s forearm, ripping herself from Ashlyn’s hold. Ali moved away from the alpha inch by inch. “You will not!”

Ashlyn watched Ali with careful eyes. She crawled slowly to the edge of the bed. Ali breathing kept Ashlyn where she was. “You dare use another omega and I will leave!” Ashlyn licked her lips, kneeling off the bed.

Ashlyn’s arm was bleeding and Ali could taste the metal in her mouth. The alpha looked like a feral animal. She moved around Ali, seeing from which angle she could capture the shaking omega.

“I will not.” Ashlyn approached Ali making the omega run to the other side of the room. “Ali,” Ashlyn warned. “Do not make this a chase –you will lose.” The dumbest thing you could do was try to out run an alpha. Alphas enjoyed the chase but they didn’t enjoy the challenge.

Ali turned around to the large window, pressing her hands to it. “You’ll make me so angry if you get an omega to do my job. I am very jealous, Ashlyn.” Warm hands wrapped over her stomach.

Ashlyn’s hands kneaded her skin, “as am I, omega. I will not, but I told you that I don’t want you at work.”

“I don’t want to be behind.”  
“It will only be for a day, babe.”

Ali gasped at the name. She went quiet, “Ashlyn.” Ali cupped the hands around her stomach, “fine.” She leaned into the large arms that enveloped her. “I’m still waiting for my breakfast.”

“Yes, my omega.” Ashlyn kissed the large mark on the back of her neck. “Will you behave and stay in our bed, hm?” 

“I will, alpha.” Ali turned around wrapping two arms around Ashlyn’s neck. “Take me to bed.”

Ashlyn smiled, “with honor.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clan means group of families.

Ali went out.

She went out to buy some groceries so she could try and make Ashlyn and herself lunch to take to work. Ali sort of wished she hadn’t because there were a lot of people in the store who bumped into her. She came home and washed for the third time today, but the smells weren’t really coming off.

Many people had sniffed at Ali, thinking she wasn’t going to notice. Many alphas stared at her, which was awkward but none tried anything. Mostly from the large prominent bites he left exposed.

Ali put on one of Ashlyn’s dirty work shirts to try and get the smells off of her and it had worked for the most part. The problem was that Ashlyn was a wolf, an actual alpha wolf born from a clan , and could probably smell Ali burning rice from the restaurant.

Ali cried about it for thirty minutes because all she was trying to do was be the perfect omega. She called Kelley and cried for another thirty minutes because Ashlyn was going to be so angry with her. Kelley said Ali had to listen if she wanted to be the perfect omega. Ashlyn didn’t need her to do anything, just listen. Ali cried some more because she couldn’t do something so simple. It was her fault. Ali had been a virgin just yesterday. She was trying her best! she didn’t know how this worked!

So after his forth shower of the day, she crawled into her bed and stayed put with the burnt rice left abandoned on the stove. Ali kept all of Ashlyn’s clothes close, putting her favorite socks over her hands and her second favorite on her feet.

Ashlyn came home at 8:59 on the dot.

“Ali!”

Ali whined into her blanket. “I’m here!” She kept her eyes focused on the TV when Ashlyn opened the door to their bedroom. She looked at the alpha. Ashlyn looked just as sexy when she came home as when she left from home. “Hi.”  
“What the hell.”

Ali frowned.

“Ali, I told you to stay home.”

Ali sat up. “I –I did.”

“Now you’re lying.” Ashlyn let her hands fall to her sides. “You realize, this is already not going to work.”

Ali could feel her chest tighten. She let the tears collapse over her eyes, “I’m trying so hard.”  
“All I asked was for you to stay home. It’s so simple, but now you’re even lying to my face. There are groceries in the kitchen –what, did they fall from the sky?”

Ali covered her face, “I promise, I’ll be good now.”

“You told me that already.” Ali lifted her face to watch Ashlyn undo her tie. The alpha wasn’t screaming at her, clearly tired, but Ashlyn was upset. She threw her tie somewhere before undoing her shoes. “Stay home, stay home.” She shook her head, “You suck at being an omega –you can’t even listen.”

“I know I do!” Ali sat up on her knees, “but I’m trying! I don’t know how to do this!” She reached out for the alpha, “Please, I’m trying so hard.” Ashlyn approached her, unable to ignore the distressed omega. Ali wrapped her whole body around the alpha, sniffing at all the different kinds of smells he brought into their home.

“No!” Ali pushed Ashlyn before she got into the bed. Ali got out of the bed, pushing Ashlyn to the bathroom. “Shower!”

“Sh,” Ashlyn grabbed Ali crying face. “Relax.”  
“Shower!” Ali was screaming at the top of her lungs. She sniffled when Ashlyn started kissing her face. “Shower…”

“I will.” Ashlyn picked Ali up by her thighs, her omega letting her. “Would you like to shower with me?” Ashlyn sniffed her, “I smell people on you too.”

“Yes, wash it away.”

“I will, doll.” Ashlyn sat Ali on their bathroom counter making her hiss at the cold. “You don’t want me in your bed?”

“Not when you smell like other people!”

“Okay, okay. Calm.” Ashlyn kissed Ali softly, waiting for the omega to deepen the kiss. “I’m supposed to be mad at you but now I feel like I did something wrong.”

“No,” Ali hugged her. “You’re perfect.”

Ashlyn rubbed her back, “We’ll figure it out.”

“Sex.” Ali moaned, “Scent me.”

“Yeah?” Ashlyn purred. “In the shower?”

“Mmhm, and my nest.”  
“Okay, my omega , whatever you want babe.”

-

“Ashlyn,” Ali moaned into the tile. She held onto the edge of the tub while the alpha ate her out. Ashlyn pushed two  
fingers inside her, licking around them. Ali pushed back against them, “please put it back inside.” She begged.

Ashlyn seemed to be in a funny mood. She fucked Ali then when Ali came she ate her out. Ali almost came again, and Ali started fucking her again –then, eating her out –then fingering her –then fucking her. It was all a little strange. It was making Ali body go into shock. Every time one pleasure slapped her on the cheek. She was so sensitive, covered in slick and her own drool, crying through closed eyes.

“Please –please.” Ali felt Ashlyn move away from her, sucking a nice bruise onto her ass cheek. She rubbed the tip of her cock against Ali hole, teasing her thrusts.

“You’re leaking everywhere.”

Ali almost screamed at the intrusion. She wanted to ask if there was something wrong with her leaking but physically couldn’t. Ali knuckles went white with her hold on the side of the bathtub. “Oh, you’re so big!” Ali panted into the steamy air. “It feels so good.” She reached in between her legs, tugging roughly on her hurting clit.

“I’m so big, but I somehow fit in such a tight little pussy.” Ashlyn groaned, hands keeping Ali hips in a death grip. Ashlyn dug rounded nails into Ali hips, kissing her back with small nibbles of love. “You have to be the tightest omega in the world.”

Ali rubbed her thumb over and over her clit, moaning at every time Ashlyn’s cock pulled out of her to just have her body suck her back in. “Ah –Ashlyn, I’m gunna cum.” Ali arched inward when Ashlyn hips slapped her violently.

“Cum, my sweet omega, you can do as you please.” Ashlyn closed her eyes, “you feel so good wanna pop my knot in you.”  
“Oh god.” Ali came quietly; unable to make much noise. She trembled, hand almost slipping off the bath tile. She caught the cum in her hand –stupid enough to think it would dirty the bath somehow.

“Ah,” Ashlyn took a big breath. “When you cum, it smells like heaven.” Ashlyn pulled on Ali hair until the omega was up right. “I want to fill you up so badly, omega.”

“Do it.” Ali let Ashlyn wrap a large hand around her throat. “Fuck –knot me, alpha.”

Ashlyn growled, squeezing Ali throat until the omega’s eyes fluttered shut. She snapped her hips a few more times, moaning at the smell her sweet omega gave off. The smell of pregnancy how fertile she smelled the smell of how bad she wanted a child to grow in her.

Ashlyn bit right into Ali gland –not thinking, not even considering the consequences –not caring for the consequences she bit right into the gland, Ali went limp and Ashlyn stuffed her to the brim with her knot.

Ashlyn could see her own vision go blurry. She put every effort not to let Ali fall forward. She held the omega close, careful to listen to every tiny noise that came from her mouth. Careful not to hurt her realizing this was Ali very first knot and it was probably painful.

She licked the gland over and over, making sure the mark was still there. Letting herself get high off the smells in the air, Ali moans and gasps, the shape of Ali body against her.

 

She kissed Ali neck and shoulder, kissed her limp fingers. Ali would not let Ashlyn take her hands away from her. She made sure Ashlyn’s left hand stayed on her hip by covering it with her own.

Ali was crying but her mouth was upwards in a small smile. Ashlyn could smell how happy the omega was, she didn’t need to see.

Ali would be so angry when Ashlyn told her she wasn’t going to work tomorrow. There would be such a fight and Ashlyn couldn’t blame the lingerie today. Ashlyn lost control. She saw stars and she saw babies and she saw a very pregnant Ali and that’s all she could see when she bit and knotted her.

The knot was coming undone and Ashlyn carefully, slowly, laid Ali on her back. She hovered over the omega, feeling her knot un-swell. “Baby?” Ashlyn hummed, kissing both of Ali eyes. Ashlyn tried to lick Ali whole body, grooming the small omega who purred for it.

“My Bed.” Ali touched her swollen tummy. “I wanna go to my bed.”

Ashlyn’s eyes widened, Ali stomach was extended. She put a soft hand on Ali belly, letting the hot water hit her back. “You look so beautiful.”

Ali arched, whining high. “S’ coming out, want my bed.”

Ashlyn almost wanted to drown. Omegas were such beautiful beings. They were so docile and beautiful, they were sweet and nice. In this moment, Ali was far from a shitty omega, Ali was the perfect omega. The way she let Ashlyn pick her up, dry her off without a complaint. Ashlyn put her in their bed in nothing but Ali favorite socks (her socks). The way the omega laid on her side and let the pillows and blankets wrap her. Ali was the only omega in the world right now and it may have been because of the situation but it didn’t really matter. Ali was in her bed, in a bed Ashlyn made for her, in Ashlyn’s socks, and filled with Ashlyn’s cum. Ali was her omega and that’s all that she could see.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashlyn woke up feeling like a million dollars. She sat up, rubbing her eyes she was even smiling. She looked over to Ali, forming a frown. Ashlyn shot up from the bed and quickly ran down stairs. “Ali!” she ran in every room of the house, outside and inside.

Ashlyn’s vision was going black. She ran to her room, snatched up her phone and started getting ready.

On the third ring, Sydney picked up.

“Good morning, Ashlyn.”

“Is Ali at work?” She didn’t mean to scream (and, or growl) at syd, but she did.

The beta’s manner changed, “Uh yes, Ashlyn, she came in at seven today. She’s in a conference call with DOM Corp.”

“Tell her if she isn’t in her car when I get to work I’m going to burn the fucking building down!”

“But –but the call-”

“I don’t care!” Ashlyn could hear her phone cracking in her hand. She hadn’t heard Ali even get up. She hadn’t heard her dress, she didn’t hear anything. Was the omega afraid of her? Did she not want to stay with her?

Ashlyn looked through Ali drawers quickly, seeing all her clothes still there. Ashlyn didn’t want to admit how happy they just made her. She’d look at it all day, so long as Ali clothes stayed there –in their home. Ashlyn sighed before running to brush her teeth.

 

Why would she leave without telling her? Ashlyn was trying to calm down, she really was, but she just couldn’t. God forbid, Ali was pregnant and at work! Ashlyn hadn’t even got to smell her! God forbid, some stupid alpha tried to touch her! God forbid, Ali was walking around with Ashlyn’s cum in her!

Oh, the thoughts had Ashlyn seeing red.

Ashlyn was supposed to be the first one to see her omega in the morning. Make sure she was okay for work, make sure she ate, and make sure she was happy and healthy. Ashlyn passed out so hard how did she not even hear her!

Ashlyn ran to her phone while putting her socks on. “What!”

“Ashlyn.” Came a small voice, “why are you so angry?”

Angry? Angry? Ashlyn was fucking livid. “Why am I angry?” Ashlyn stood up when both socks were on. “You aren’t supposed to be at work! You are supposed to be here with me! I knotted you last night! I bit you! You shouldn’t be at work –you are to be with me in our bed!”

She could hear Ali teeth chattering. “You never told me I had to stay home you -you said I could go to work.”

“That was before last night!” Ashlyn kicked on her shoes. “I’m going over there right now –you better be right next to your car when I get there.”

“Will you hit me?”

Ashlyn stopped at the top of the stairs, “I would never lay a hand on you.”

Ali breathed out, “I didn’t know please, don’t be angry.”

Ashlyn sat on the stair case, head in her hand. “Ali, I’m going to be home.” She swallowed hard, “clock out and be home in ten minutes.”

“Yes, alpha.”

Ashlyn threw her phone down the stairs. She pulled on her hair –hit her? Oh Ashlyn would never Ashlyn would slap her ass until it was bright red, but never hit her small omega.

Ashlyn wasn’t used to this. She didn’t think that sex could be so intimate, she didn’t think that it would be so fun. Ali was fun and always sweet. Ali was always sweet. Ashlyn had plenty of omegas in her bed. It was frowned upon in her family to sleep around, but Ashlyn wasn’t looking for a pair.

Her father always told her that she’d find her pair when she wasn’t looking. Her mother told her that there was no way she’d find a pair in the city.

Ali was the farthest thing from what she wanted. She wanted a poised, respectful, quiet omega. Ali was all over the place, loud, disrespectful –but if she wasn’t the most perfect omega, Ashlyn didn’t know what was.

Ali was her secretary for three weeks and when she came to her about mating it couldn’t have turned off Ashlyn more. She couldn’t even imagine an alpha actually wanting the omega. Yes, Ali was absolutely beautiful –every alpha in that building wanted her (for sex). No one would ever think of bonding –or even courting an omega like Ali. But Ashlyn be damned, if she wasn’t ready to bite into her scent gland again. Be damned if she wasn’t ready to bring Ali to her family and flaunt her.

Ashlyn had kissed her asleep last night. Ali kept wiggling and whining. Ashlyn scented the girl until the whole room was covered in her scent. She knew the bite was making Ali restless. She felt bad and stayed up, licking at the painful mark until she fell asleep. The omega had woken up at two in the morning whimpering and Ashlyn ran to get her more water. Ashlyn’s main priority was Ali and Ali alone. She wrapped the girl in a blanket and cuddled her until Ali didn’t wake up again.

Ashlyn may have been too excited to actually sleep so she stayed up which makes sense why she didn’t flinch this morning.

“Alpha?” Ashlyn looked up when she heard the door close.

“I’m home.” Ali stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at Ashlyn’s now cracked phone. She looked up pouting, “You broke it.”

Ashlyn put both elbows on her knees, folding her fingers against her mouth. “I was mad.”

Ali walked up the stairs slowly, kneeling in front of the disheveled alpha. “I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to go to work today. You never said anything.”

“When was I supposed to?” Ashlyn sighed, “last night was a lot, we didn’t talk much.”

Ali cupped Ashlyn’s face. “I’m sorry.” She kissed her, “I’m home now.”

Ashlyn hugged her quickly, inhaling every smell on her. Ashlyn said a small thank you when she could only smell herself on the omega. Ali giggled, “I’ve never seen Sydney so scared.” She moved away making a shocked expression. “Her eyes were huge when she came in the conference room.” Ali laughed when Ashlyn started to smile. “’Ashlyn wants you to go right now’.” She leaned on Ashlyn’s shoulder, “I was worried, I thought something bad happened.”

Ali nodded, kissing Ashlyn’s neck. “Yes, alpha.”

“I bit you last night.” Ali touched the bite mark over her scent gland. “I didn’t mean to, but I did.” Ashlyn shook her head, “I should have asked.”

Ali grinned, “I like it.” She nuzzled her nose against Ashlyn’s. “It feels so good, I feel like you’re near me.” Ali settled beside her. “It’s weird, I was just a virgin and now I’m bonded –happened really fast.”

Ashlyn held her close “I’m surprised you aren’t pregnant.” she sighed, “Also relieved.”

Ali patted her stomach, “I was on suppressants for a while I won’t get pregnant for another month or so.”

Ashlyn raised a brow, “suppressants, what for?”

Ali shrugged, hugging Ashlyn’s arm. “I was a virgin omega, with no mate. Heats just made me horny and cry, it made me lonely.”

Ashlyn kissed the side of her face. “I understand.”

Ali stared at Ashlyn’s phone at the end of the stairs. “Your eyes were totally black last night –like when you got angry yesterday.”

“It means I like you.” Ashlyn shoved her playfully, “does it scare you?”

“A little,” Ali shoved back. “It’s hot though, it’s like all you see is me.”

“It’s all I do see.”

Ali groaned, “This is weird, you hated me a few days ago.”

“I never hated you, babe, I hated things about you.”

Ali slapped Ashlyn making her laugh. “Thanks, but you’re going to have to put up with it.”

“And I am!” Ashlyn squished her, “I am trying my best too.”

Ali touched the bite mark she left on Ashlyn’s forearm, “sorry, I bit you.”

“Lick it, if you’re sorry.”

Ali did. She kissed the mark and kitten licked the teeth dents. “I want to go out for dinner today.”

“I have a few meetings today.” Ashlyn looked down at herself. “I didn’t even dress for work.”

Ali smiled, “you think they’d mind if you came in like that?”

“I don’t care,” Ashlyn growled, kissing Ali lips. “I was going to break every door in Blueline until I found you.”

Ali smoothed, “how sweet.” She yawned, “Well, since I’m not going to work.” She stood up, “I guess, I’ll go back to sleep.” She held her back, “I slept so well but then my alarm went off.”

 

“Your alarm?” Ashlyn followed her to the bedroom, “I didn’t wake up with your alarm going off.”

Ali waved Ashlyn away, “it’s okay.” She winked, “I was good enough to put you in a coma.”

Ashlyn growled before chasing Ali around their bedroom.

“I need four hundred copies two hundred need to go out by one.” Ali kept up with Ashlyn’s long strides. “The other will go to Sydney. Make sure lunch is here promptly for the three-thirty meeting.” Ashlyn spun around, kissing her concentrated omega. She nudged Ali nose, “and make sure you eat today, babe.”

Ali smiled softly, kissing back. “Yes, alpha.”

Ashlyn kissed her once more before walking away.

Ali leaned against the wall, and slid down. She clutched her binder, full of notes, to her chest. It had been a month. They were happy and sappy. Everyone in Blueline Security knew about Ashlyn and Ali. Ali seemed to either attract or completely repel alphas. Some tried her, because they thought they were big and bad. Others ran from her when they smelled her especially when they smelled a clan alpha on her.

Ali only saw Hope and Kelley through her cell phone. She didn’t dare try and go over (for Hope’s sake and Ashlyn’s). They didn’t talk for very long Hope, making sure her omega wasn’t on the phone for too long. But Ali was still grateful.

This week had been rough. It was a rainy season, and with that came plenty of energy issues. Ashlyn was pretty stressed and Ali went to sleep alone every day. She sometimes wake up and find Ashlyn in her study, eyes glued to her computer screen.

They were merging with another company. A company that only accepted alphas. Ashlyn had accepted because she had to think about Blueline Security but she also needed to think about Ali. They hired more omegas for Blueline Security , but with that always came issues.

Ali did her best to make sure every omega was respected and did his/her job. Things weren’t perfect, but they were both trying their best. Ali was stressed too, she suddenly became the whole building’s secretary. She ran around like a maniac but she did it.

Today was special. It was Friday. Ashlyn didn’t have to come in on Saturdays, she chose to. But now that she had Ali, the weekend was her and Ali. The both kept their Saturday free, and didn’t have to worry about Sundays.

“Ew,” Sydney stopped in front of her. “Why are you on the floor?”

Ali looked around, quickly getting up with Syd’s help. “Thanks, sorry.”

“Is there a reason you’re sitting on the floor when you have so much work to do?”

“I was day dreaming!” Ali glared, “shoo!”

Sydney rolled her eyes, “you’re incredibly stupid.”

“You’re stupid!” Ali shouted while Sydney walked away. “I’m going to bring you so many stacks of paper you’re gunna drown in it!”

Sydney didn’t stop walking, ignoring Ali. The omega stomped her foot. “Ass!”

“Ali.”

Ali spun around, smiling at one of the new omegas. “Yes!”

“Um,” She was a very quiet woman. “I went into the wrong restroom.” She was blushing, “I –I can’t find the omega restroom.”

Ali laughed walking with her, “Oh, don’t worry. I go in the wrong bathroom all the time.”

She smiled, “you do?”

“Of course.” Ali shook her head, “it’s completely normal –hey!”

The new group of alphas turned around, “Oh god.” One of them, Yani, smiled. “Yes, Ali?”

“I asked you to file the papers I left with you like an hour ago!”

The omega beside her looked at Ali like she was crazy.

Yani stopped smiling, “I said I’d get to it. You told me you didn’t need it until eleven.”

“It is ten thirty I walked by earlier and you all are still standing in the same spot.” Ali tucked the binder under her arm. “Get to work now. If I don’t have my papers by eleven you won’t have any of yours by four when you leave.”

The alpha approached her, hovering right in her face. “You’ve grown a lot of balls, omega.” He snorted. “Because Ashlyn fucks you you think I have to respect you that I have to take such a tone?”

Ali didn’t flinch. She stepped closer, the female omega unintentionally grabbing her arm. “I don’t care if Ashlyn was fucking me in this hallway.” Ali growled, “I want my papers by eleven.”

Yani grabbed Ali by her arm. “You are making a huge mistake, omega.”

An alpha behind him quickly pulled Yani away. “Stop, hey!” He pushed him, “don’t touch her. Ashlyn will kill you.”

“Oh, please!’ Ali practically screamed. “Ashlyn doesn’t have to know a thing!” She threw her binder, “please, hit me! I will relish in it!”

The omega moved Ali back from the snarling alpha. “Ali, I think that’s enough.”

“You are the last alpha on the planet I’d be afraid of!”  
“Yani!” Three other alphas held him back.

“I will break you, omega, you disrespectful bitch!”

Ali smiled, “try.”

-

Ali was stupid

“Go call security!”

Ali always did this.

“Someone find Ashlyn!”

Ali always picked her battles without actually looking. Ali never feared an alpha. Alphas who she saw as an actual threat she feared. Ali feared Hope, she feared her father Ali feared Ashlyn. Ali did not, in no way, fear Yani. Yani was such a shitty worker, Ali couldn’t fear him.

But right now, Ali was a little afraid. She wasn’t so much afraid for herself Ali was pretty fast. She ate well, and she was active. Yani was fast because he was an alpha, Ali was fast because she had to be. Ali had out run plenty of alphas in her life time.

Ali was afraid for Yani when Ashlyn caught him. Ashlyn wasn’t just fast because she was an alpha, Ashlyn was fast because she was a wolf. Ashlyn was fast because she hated being challenged. Ashlyn was fast because he was determined.

“Yani!” Ali could hear the security chasing both of them. She looked back for a second, breath hitching at how close Yani was.

Ali took a sharp turn, bumping into a few people on her way past the elevator. Her chest hurt so much, she was sweating up a storm and it was almost eleven.

Ali was on the fifth floor, she almost didn’t remember running down stairs. The security were fast but Yani was going for blood. The alpha could never hold his temper and Ali spoke to Sydney many times about it. Sydney promised when they were able to replace him that she would fired him.

“Ashlyn!”

Ali almost stopped running when someone called the alpha. She didn’t need to turn around to know Ashlyn was running past the security, eyes set on Yani.

Ali only stopped when she heard growling. She turned around, legs about to give out. The security were right behind Ashlyn who held Yani’s face to the floor. Ashlyn roared making many of the alphas and omegas back away.

Ali held her chest, trying to catch her breath. She was going to be in so much trouble.

The security grabbed Yani and hand cuffed him. Ashlyn stood up, eyes covered in a black shadow. Ali turned around and sprinted to the nearest exit.

She ran down the flight of stairs, Ashlyn was right behind her.

Ashlyn slammed her against the wall and Ali’s vision became spotty. Ashlyn growled loud and if anyone was coming upstairs –they definitely turned around. Ali didn’t see much, she did feel Ashlyn bite into her shoulder until she bled.

The omega screamed, holding onto Ashlyn’s arms. Ali laid her head against the alphas shoulder, panting out what ever breath was left in her lungs.

Ashlyn was so angry and Ali didn’t need to see to know that.

The omega collapsed when Ashlyn picked her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the people I kept wait :( :P


	9. Chapter 9

“Here,” Ashlyn threw more wrapped gifts on their bed.

Ali sat up, opening her legs. “More gifts?”

“Yep.” Ashlyn removed her coat. “Everyone misses you.” Ashlyn rolled her shoulders, “Sydney sent balloons. They are down stairs.”

Ali lifted one of the cards. She laughed, reading it. “’Holy shit, I can’t believe you out ran an alpha. Love Jackie.’” Ali smiled, smile dropping when she saw Ashlyn wasn’t smiling. “I said I was sorry!”  
“This is your fault. Yani lost his job and almost went to jail because of you.”

“He was an awful worker! He should have lost his job!”

“He didn’t need to lose it like that!” Ashlyn shouted back. “The whole fucking building is on edge around me! I’ve answered over a hundred questions because you don’t know how to hold your fucking tongue!”

Ali sat back down. She looked away, “I said sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t enough, Ali.” Ashlyn sat on the edge of the bed, Ali immediately behind her. She kissed Ashlyn’s neck, massaging her shoulders gently. “I got suspended –isn’t that enough?”

Ashlyn groaned, “That didn’t need to happen.”

“I know,” Ali kissed Ashlyn’s cheek until her alpha turned her head to kiss her omega. “But, it did. Everyone will get over it.”  
Ashlyn sighed turning around. She laid Ali down, hand cupping under her thigh. “Yani could have died.”

Ali snorted, “He wouldn’t have died from security.”

Ashlyn squeezed Ali leg making her flinch. “From me!” She growled low, “I was going to bite his throat out. I didn’t know what was going on.”

Ali pouted kissing Ashlyn’s forehead. “I’m sorry, alpha.”  
Ashlyn kissed Ali over and over. She rubbed her body before sucking a small mark on her collar. “I am exhausted.”

Ali petted her hair, “I made dinner!”

Ashlyn chuckled, “I smelled burnt food.”  
“I didn’t burn it all of it.”  
“Well,” Ashlyn sat up, “something smells burnt.”

“The meat.” Ali mumbled. She picked up another small gift. “Ooh!” Ali shook the box of candies. “Barbra got me candy!”

“You don’t even like candy.”

“I know!” Ali hugged the box. “But I thought Barbie hated me!”

“Maybe because you call her Barbie.” Ashlyn removed her shirt. “It’s going to be a Holiday weekend.”

“What holiday?” Ali questioned, opening another box.

“It’s a religious holiday. It starts Sunday til Tuesday.”

Ali groaned, “Nothing’s going to be opened all weekend –until Tuesday!” She fell sideways. “What are we going to do? I can’t stand Sundays, how am I supposed to deal with this!” She held her chest, “we’re going to die in your house.”

“Our house.”  
“Our house!” Ali sat up, frowning while she opened other gifts. “It’s going to be so boring, Ash.” She shook the small snow globe. She held it up for Ashlyn to see. “Look what Jason got me!”

Ashlyn smiled tiredly, “that’s very nice, baby.”

Ali shook it harder, “I can’t wait til it starts snowing.”

“You like snow?”

“Nope!” Ali set the globe down. “Hate it so much. When it starts snowing we go to Hope’s grandmothers –oh.” Ali blinked at the presents and looked up at Ashlyn. “I can’t go to Hope’s grandmother’s house if I’m with you!”

Ashlyn rubbed her temples, “Ali, please lower your voice.”  
Ali quickly got off the bed to hug her alpha. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, “I’ll make you some coffee.”

“Thank you, babe.” Ashlyn kissed her nose. “I’m going to shower then we’ll have your burnt food.”

“You’ll love it.” Ali patted Ashlyn’s butt softly. “I will make you your coffee.” Ali ran out of the room and down the stairs. “Two spoons of coffee, two spoons of sugar.” Ali chanted down every step. “Two spoons of coffee, two spoons of sugar.” She stopped when she heard someone ding their door bell.

Ali peeked behind the kitchen wall waiting for another ding. She quickly ran to the window, peeking outside. The man from next door smiled at her from behind the fence. Ali opened the door, “Uh, hi!”

“Hi!” The man smiled, “Is Ashlyn home?”

“Um,” Ali hid behind the large oak door. “Yes.”  
The man looked uncomfortable, “Can you get her –maybe?”

“Uh,” Ali nodded. “Yeah, I can’t let you in!”

“Okay.” The neighbor rubbed his head. “Can you tell Ashlyn to come out then?”

“Yeah!” Ali closed the door then flung it open. “Ashlyn’s taking a shower!”

“Oh.” The man looked around. “Could you have her call me she told me to come by she said it was important.”

“Oh.” Ali stayed at the door in her covered pajamas. “Um, yeah! I’ll tell her what’s your name?”

“Uh, Gavin –Gavin Grey!”

“Gavin.” Ali whispered. She waved at the man, “Okay, I’ll tell her!”

“Yeah,” Gavin walked away.

Ali closed the door, Gavin. She scurried to the kitchen. Her alpha was waiting for coffee. Ali paused before grabbing the instant coffee. She ran back to the door. “Yes!”

“Yeah, sorry I rang again. Do you have sugar?”

“Yes!” Ali looked behind him, “I’m making Ashlyn coffee though, I need to see if I have enough for her coffee first!”

Gavin blinked at her, “uh, okay.”

“Okay!” Ali scratched her leg, “Are you going to wait here?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Okay!” Ali shut the door running to the kitchen but ran back. “How much sugar do you need?”

Gavin jumped, “Like a cup.”  
“Okay!” Ali closed the door running right into Ashlyn. “Alpha!” Ali smiled, “I’m making your coffee.”

Ashlyn lifted a brow, “Who’s outside you keep screaming.”

“It’s Galvin.”

“Gavin?”

“Yes.” Ali stood on her toes, “I didn’t let him in because I remember what you said.” She winked, “He’s standing outside he needed to talk to you and he needs sugar like a cup.”

Ashlyn shook her head moving Ali away from the door. She punched some numbers in the keypad opening the gate. “Hey, Gav, come on in.”

“Would you like to stay for dinner?”

Gavin shook his head with a tight smile. “No, thank you.”

Ali bowed, “you’re welcome!”

Ashlyn sighed, “Babe, wait for me upstairs, okay?”

“Are you leaving soon?”

Gavin pointed at himself and Ali nodded. “Uh, yeah, soon I guess.”

“Okay!” Ali skipped out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Ashlyn rubbed her head, “Al, Ali.”

“She is –something else.” Gavin laughed. “Wow, she’s so rude.”

“I know.” Ashlyn sighed, head in her hand. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.” Gavin held up his cup of sugar. “How long have you guys been together?”

“About a month or so. She works at Blue.”

“Oh, nice –nice.”

“She’s on suspension.”  
Gavin chuckled “you know, I’m not surprised. –What had she done?”

“She likes to fight with Alphas, betas –anyone bigger than her.”

“Well,” Gavin picked up the coffee Ali made him. He took a sip and slowly set it down. “That’s awful.”

Ashlyn nodded, with a smile. “Worst coffee I’ve ever had.” Ashlyn sipped from her cup. “I think my taste buds have fallen off.”

“She burns food and makes bad coffee. You must be in love.”

“Oh, something like that.” Ashlyn sat up, “I called you because I was wondering if you could keep an eye on my place while I take Ali out for the Holiday weekend.”

“Oh, yeah, of course.”

“The gardeners are going to come and the maids.” Ashlyn sighed, “I just need someone I trust in the house Ali super territorial, as am I.”

“No problem.” Gavin picked up the coffee, “where are you guys going?”

“I’m gunna bring her to a cabin I have in the forest by Handle Lake.”

“Oh, nice.” Gavin hissed at the taste. “It’s like you want to drink it.”

Ashlyn smirked, picking up her cup. “You have no idea.”

“Oh,” Ali stood in the entrance of the kitchen with her hands covered in socks. “You said you were leaving.”

“Ali,” Ashlyn groaned. “Stop being rude.”

“I’m not.” Ali pouted. “If he isn’t staying for dinner –dinner is in ten minutes.”

“Then that means I have ten minutes.” Gavin stated simply.

Ali blinked at him. “It means you have five.” She turned around, “I will be back in exactly five minutes!”

Gavin pressed his lips together, patting Ashlyn’s back. “You got one hell of an Omega.”

Ashlyn took a long swig of coffee, “if only you knew.”

 

 

“What are you doing in my study?” Ashlyn leaned on the door with a smile.

“I’m learning how to cook.” Ali pointed at Ashlyn’s laptop. “I’m going to make us a meal –an un-burnt meal.”

“Yeah,” Ashlyn rubbed her eyes. She bent down beside her omega. Ashlyn kissed Ali arm, “what you going to make us?”

“Black bean soup with a salad and bread!” 

“Mm, sounds good.”

Ali nodded, “I found out that burnt food is a carcinogen it’s really bad for you.” She touched Ashlyn’s hair lovingly. “I don’t want you to eat something that’s bad for you.”

“Mm,” Ashlyn nuzzled Ali hand. “Thank you, babe, I appreciate that.”

“Did you have a nice sleep?” Ali looked at the clock. “It’s ten are you going to stay up longer?”

“I will.” Ashlyn laid her head in Ali lap. “I just needed a nap.” She looked up. “I’m taking you somewhere this weekend.”

“Oh?” Ali touched Ashlyn’s cheek. “Where?”

“I have a cabin by Handle Lake –it’s away from everything so we’ll have to buy food and water. But it’s nice, would you like to go?”

“I would love to.” Ali kissed her. “I need to pack!” Ashlyn didn’t let her get up.

“We’ll do it tomorrow.”

“No!” Ali tried scooting away. “Tonight –oh, I have no nice clothes!”

“Ali, it’s in the middle of a forest. No one will be there.”

“Isn’t Handle Lake where your family lives?”

Ashlyn moved away, “how do you know that?”  
“Handle Lake is owned by Harris family. It’s private land!” Ali shook her head, “what if they come by your cabin!”

Ashlyn laughed, “They won’t. No one can come around my cabin –it’s private.”

Ali covered her eyes, “I’m telling you. Someone is going to come and I’m going to be embarrassed.”

“This weekend is for us to enjoy each other. I guarantee I can fuck you outside and no one is going to see us.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.”

“It’s a four hour drive bring a book or something.”  
“Four hours!”

 

 

“Oh.” Ali watched the gates open for Ashlyn’s car. “It’s really private.” Their home had lots of trees this cabin looked like it was made out of trees.

Ali got out of the car with shaky legs. They hadn’t made any pit stops and Ali was fine with that her legs weren’t thanking her.

She leaned on the car. “It’s little.”

“Yeah, it’s a cabin.”

“I love it.” Ali walked to the door slowly. “It’s like a little home.”

“I made it.” Ashlyn crossed her arms. “When I was eighteen I started and finished when I was twenty four.”

Ali gaped at Ashlyn then the cabin. “Holy shit –you made this! This –all on your own!”  
“It’s normal to do. The fences and cameras came later but yes, I made this. When you’re eighteen it starts a clock. It’s important to mate and have children in my family. This is where you should come to have your children, away from everyone.”

Ali smiled bright, “you want my babies?”

Ashlyn looked at the omega. She smirked, “no, I didn’t bring you here to have babies. I brought you here because I thought you’d enjoy it.” She wrapped two hands around Ali. “And,” She twisted her mouth. “I’m going on a trip in two weeks.”  
Ali shoved her with a devious smile. “I fucking knew it.” She shook her finger at Ashlyn. “I knew something was up you lying alpha.”

Ashlyn couldn’t help but laugh. “Come here.”

Ali ran around the car to get away from her. “Nope, take me back home.”

“We drove four hours, Ali.”

“That’s true.” Ali ran away from the laughing alpha. “You are staying in the car.”

“You can’t go inside without my prints.” Ashlyn finally caught the omega. Holding her against the car. “baby!” She chuckled when Ali tried running from her. “Ali, it’s only for a week.”  
“A week!” Ali tried her best to shove Ashlyn.

“Ali!” Ashlyn was laughing so hard, it was annoying. “I was going to tell you!”

“And you were smart enough to do it while we were so far from home!” Ashlyn finally let her go. “But you made one mistake, Harris, no one is out here to hear you scream!”

Ashlyn licked her lips, approaching the omega. “Hm, no one? Then that means no one is here to hear you scream either.”  
“Oh no, no.” Ali backed towards the house. “Don’t flip the subject and try to turn this into sex –missy!” Ali started giggling, “Ash, I’m serious!”

 

“Run for me, little omega. Let your alpha chase you.”

Ali ran straight for the house.

 

 

“Your –our house has a fire place too.” Ali cuddled Ashlyn on the couch. “Do you use it?”

“That room is also for having children. I had it put in after I renovated the house.”

Ali yawned, “why not just have babies there?”

Ashlyn pinched Ali cheek. “I’m not trying to have babies, that’s why.”  
Ali giggled, “I like our house.” She glanced up at Ashlyn who focused on the unlit fire place. “If we had babies, what would you name them?”

“I don’t know.” Ashlyn smiled down at Ali, “what would you name them?”

“Hm, if it were a girl; I’d name her Athene.”

“That’s pretty.”

“And if it’s a boy –I’d name him Aries.”

Ashlyn kissed Ali a couple of times. “Both names sound wonderful.”  
“Do you want alphas?”

“I want,” Ashlyn adjusted Ali head on her lap. “A healthy, beautiful child. I don’t care what class it is.”

Ali stared at Ashlyn for a long time. She had never really heard someone say that. Omegas wanted alphas –alphas wanted alphas. Ali wanted an alpha. Ali didn’t want her omega child to have to go through the pain of being treated differently. Yes, things were getting better but it didn’t change that a lot of people felt like omegas were still the lower class. It didn’t change that omegas (including herself) felt like their only purpose was to have children and love their alpha.

Ali wanted a strong alpha son or daughter. She wanted them to stand up for omegas who couldn’t do it for themselves.

Ashlyn wanted a child. It didn’t matter as long as it was her, as long as it was healthy.

Ali bit her lip. “Even an omega child?”

Ashlyn smiled down at her, “if my omega turns out anything like you –I’d want it tenfold.” She tilted her head, “and if it comes out calm like me.” Ali giggled. “Then I’d still want it tenfold.”

-

“You’re so pretty.” Ashlyn’s head rolled back when Ali rolled her hips. Ashlyn’s hands hugged Ali waist. “Oh, yeah.” She groaned, “You feel so good.”

Ali hands stayed on Ashlyn’s chest. Her thighs burned from how long she had been riding Ashlyn. She didn’t stop Ali outran alphas, Ali could go for days. She pushed down hard, rolling her hips in circles. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of being full.

Ashlyn would be gone for a whole week and as much as they laughed about it –it wasn’t funny. Ali was going to be so sad, especially when their bond was so fresh.

“Fuck –fuck.” Ashlyn squeezed her harder. “Oh, Al, you move so nicely.”

Ali bounced fast, her pussy dripped onto Ashlyn’s stomach in a small clear pool. She moaned at Ashlyn’s closed eyes. She loved making her alpha feel good. Ali was bad at a lot of things, but she was so grateful that she was good at sex.

“Alpha, alpha!” Ali could feel Ashlyn’s knot slapping against her walls every time her hips fell. Ashlyn wasn’t going to knot her because Ali could get so pregnant so pregnant and plump. Ali groaned at the image. “Fuck-” she began crying. “I want it!”

Ashlyn’s eyes opened, Ali was trying so hard to get the knot past her small opening . The position made it almost impossible unless Ashlyn pushed up. Ashlyn cupped the sides of her thighs. “It’s okay, babe, you’re okay.” Ashlyn seized Ali hips even when the omega refused to stop moving.

“Sh, calm, sh.” She massaged Ali itchy legs. “I know you want it, Ali I know you do.”

Ali rubbed her wet eyes. “Don’t stop me.”

Ashlyn growled at the hitch in Ali voice. “God,” She rubbed Ali flat stomach. “All I want is to see your stomach grow, but it’s not the time.”

Ali started moving again when Ashlyn’s grip loosened. She kept her mouth shut, putting a hand on her clit. She played with it and brought a hand to her nipple. She tugged at it, throwing her head back. She wanted to pretend Ashlyn wasn’t there telling her no.

“Oh, baby .” Ashlyn was moaning at her. She didn’t look at her eyes but she watched Ashlyn’s chest rise and fall and that was enough to keep her eyes happy.

Ali could feel the knot swelling, she could hear it begging. Ali bounced harder, putting two hands on her ass to spread herself. Ashlyn could hardly laugh at her. The alpha shook her head, bringing a hand to Ali open mouth. “I warned you, baby.” Ashlyn pushed up, the knot popping right past her pussy before emptying inside her.

Ali screamed at the wooden ceiling. She kept her ass spread, body swaying at the cum pumping through her.

Ashlyn growled as her knot emptied out. She closed her eyes, hands resting on Ali sides. Ashlyn hips shuddered a few times when she tried laying Ali back.

She moved her knot around, making Ali hiss. Ashlyn was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. “God.” She laid her head on Ali shoulder. “You didn’t get pregnant.”

Ali knew she didn’t. She could feel that she didn’t and that was fine. Ali squirmed when Ashlyn started biting down on her neck. She sniffed at the omega greedily. “Your pussy isn’t letting me go, hunny. Gunna stay like this for some time, baby.”  
Ali whimpered, lifting her shaking hands to Ashlyn’s face. “I love being filled by you.” Her lips were quivering, “I love feeling your cum in me.”

Ashlyn didn’t think twice when biting through Ali flesh. Her cock pulsed inside Ali the omega could feel it start to grow. Ali mouth opened but nothing came out. She arched away from the bed and against Ashlyn’s body.

Ashlyn was humping her and it hurt but Ali was enjoying it so much. Ashlyn wouldn’t look at her, her teeth stayed inside of the bond mark on her neck. Ali wrapped both legs around the alpha, whining while Ashlyn fucked her on her knot.

Ali wished they’d made a bed before having sex. There were more blankets and pillows here than there was at their house.

“Ash Ashlyn!” Ali was screaming incoherently. Ashlyn finally detached herself from Ali bleeding mark but her hips didn’t stop fucking the small omega. Ashlyn held her down, words came out as growls and groans.

Ali could feel the way her body just accepted Ashlyn. The way it knew who her alpha was. Ali was moaning right into Ashlyn’s ear. “I love you, Ashlyn, I love how you fuck me. I love how you hold me.” Ali was crying. Her bond mark was burning so badly. “I love –I love you. I love how you take care of me.” Ali screamed when the fat knot popped out of her. Ashlyn unrelentingly kept fucking Ali, her body trapped Ali into the mattress.

“I love that you eat my horrible food!” Ali was full on crying. She wrapped her arms around her alpha. I love when you get jealous over me.” Ali dug her nails into Ashlyn’s back. “I love being your omega.”

Ashlyn kissed her so hard, Ali could taste her own blood. The omega moaned loud into the kiss. Keeping Ashlyn close with her legs around her. Ashlyn was mumbling things against her lips. Ali nodded at every endearing word. Ashlyn was licking up her tears.

“My sweet omega.”

“I love you.”

“I love being with you.”

“You are the most precious omega in the world.”

“I love you –I love your food.”

“I love being your alpha.”

Ali gasped at Ashlyn’s knot trying to push back inside her. She could already feel the cum from the other knot seeping out of her with every thrust Ashlyn gave.

Ali kiss Ashlyn’s mouth. “Alpha –alpha, fill me again. Give me your babies –I want them, alpha. I want our babies.”

Ali didn’t have to say much more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys like it too. It's a little bit of a twist on regular abo fiction but I hope you all understand. You guys are so amazing and kind. Thank you again and again

“You’re very lucky, alpha.” Ali crossed her arms. “Have fun on your stupid trip.”

“I am very lucky to have you, baby.” Ashlyn kissed her for the hundredth time. “I won’t have fun –I’m going to be miserable without you.”

Ali was going to start crying again. She forced Ashlyn to give her all of her work shirts and all of her socks.

“I’ll be hungry.”

“I know you don’t like order take out, baby, but just try not to cook.” Ashlyn smiled nervously. “I don’t want you to burn down the house.”

“I have to eat out every night then!”

“I will tell Gavin to cook you food.”

“I thought you said not to go to Gavin’s.”

“I did.” Ashlyn growled. “Gavin can come here.”

“What’s the difference?”

“I don’t think he’s going to hurt you, I just don’t want someone’s scent on you!”

Ali pouted, “I want your food.”

“Ali,” Ashlyn sighed. “I have to go. I promise I’ll be back in one week. Don’t I always come back on time?”

Ali mumbled a small, ‘yes’.

“Perfect.” Ashlyn kissed her. “I’m leaving.”

“Bye.” Ali watched Ashlyn open her car door.

“One week, love, just one.”

“Just go!” Ali whined. “One week!”

“One week.” Ashlyn smirked before getting inside. Ali watched her drive away before going back inside.

The house felt extra quiet.

She walked up stairs and dove right into the blankets. She sniffed at Ashlyn’s pillow, tucking it in between her legs before closing her eyes for a nap.

-

A ‘nap’ turned into something very different.

Ali was so fucking hot. She clutched her clothes, panting out loud. She stuck her tongue out, trying to get more air into her lungs. Ali ripped her top off, then her leggings. She moaned at the sheets.

This is fucking ridiculous.

Ali was going through her heat and Ashlyn was on a plane thousands of miles away.

“Hope!” Ali was screaming, covered in sweat and tears. “Something’s wrong!”

 

“Gavin,” Ashlyn sound exhausted. “Can I ask you for a favor?”

“Yeah, Ashlyn.” Gavin sat on his couch, popcorn in his bowl. “What do you need?”

“It’s been three days since I saw Ali. I’ve called her phone and she isn’t answering.”

Gavin put the bowl down. “Did you call Blueline ?”

“She’s on suspension.” Ashlyn huffed, “you have my spare. Can you please go check on her? I’m sure she being stubborn and ignoring me, but something’s eating at me.”

“Of course.” Gavin stood up, finding a shirt laying around. “Uh, should I knock?”

“No, just go in. She’s not going to willingly let you in.”

Gavin smiled, “alright, I’ll call you when I come back home.”

“Thank you.” Ashlyn sighed, “thank you so much.”

“No problem.” Gavin put on some sneakers by the door before exiting his house. He stretched walking to Ashlyn’s gate. He unlocked the gate, closing it behind him.

Gavin stopped in front of the door.

He took a deep breath, backing away.

Ali was in heat –and it was strong.

Gavin ran away from the house to his home. He searched through every cabinet, finding masks in his kitchen. Gavin put on three disposable masks. He grabbed water bottles from his fridge, stumbling over himself. He groaned when he couldn’t open his door. Water bottles, his popcorn and Ashlyn’s keys in hand.

Gavin shut his door as best as he could, running back to the strong smelling house. It took him a while to open the gate but, once past that, he held his breath. He unlocked the front door with much difficulty, closing it behind him.

He toed into the house, looking around –trying to only breathe from his mouth. Gavin balanced the popcorn the best he could, sticking two water bottles under his arm. He carefully walked up stairs –the smelling becoming stronger. He didn’t want to frighten the omega and make her go into shock.

“Ah!”

Gavin jumped dropping everything on the wood floor. His eyes went big. “Who the fuck are you?” It came out muffled with the three masks.

The omega pressed herself against the wall. “Who are you?”

“Why are you in Ashlyn’s house?”

“Why are you?”

“I’m her neighbor.” Gavin growled, approaching the omega. “Where is Ali?”

“None of your business!” The omega spat, “get out before I call the police!”

Gavin threw his head back. “I should call the cops on you!”

“Out!” The omega threw her shoes at him, hitting Gavin in the eye with one.

“What the hell!” He shouted. The omega cowered away.

“Hey!” Gavin felt the back of her shirt being tugged. He spun around, getting thrown down the stairs. Each step felt like hell. Why did Ashlyn have wood stairs?

He groaned, holding his back. “This is what I get for helping.” He mumbled. A woman an alpha, approached him aggressively. She got two punches to the face before he kicked the alpha off. He kicked the alpha a couple of times before wiping the blood off his mouth.

The woman knocked him down, getting a solid punch to his ribs. Gavin cringed, he wasn’t much of a fighter. Gavin punched the alpha in her nuts, moving away quickly.

He removed the masks that hung from his ear. He shook his head when the alpha female hunched over. “I know –I know it was a low blow.” He panted. “Don’t hit me again.”

Gavin quickly recovered his masks when Ali smell flooded his nose. He held up two hands as the alpha stood slowly. “I’m not a threat! I just need to see Ali!”

“You think,” The woman held her balls. “I’m going to let you near her.” The alpha growled, “I’m going to fucking kill you.”

Gavin closed his eyes. Why him?

 

 

They sat quietly on the couch. Gavin flinched when kelley handed him an ice pack. He accepted it with a small smile. “Thanks.”

Hope rubbed her temples, “I’m sorry –for hitting you so much. I didn’t know Ashlyn sent you.” She shook her head, “we’ve been so focused on Ali.”

Gavin tried sitting up, groaning. “It’s fine –this happens often.”

Kelley sat beside her alpha. “I’m sorry for screaming.”

Gavin finally did sit up. “It’s okay.” He groaned, “How are you so calm about smelling her?” Gavin frowned, “I feel crazy.”

Hope shrugged, “I’ve gone through Ali heat plenty the smell doesn’t bother me.” She quickly helped Gavin, adjust his seating. “I’m really sorry about hitting you.”

Gavin waved her off. “It’s fine, it’s fine.” He looked at kelley. “How many months?”

“Two in a half.” kelley blushed.

“Oh.” Gavin nodded, “I’m surprised that you’re out of your home.”

Hope growled, “I know.” She put a hand on Kelley’s tummy. “She’s stubborn.”

Gavin smiled, his head starting to hurt. “Is Ali going to be okay?”

Kelley pouted looking at Hope. “We don’t really know. She’s never acted like this before. She called us panicking. She said her body was on fire –I gave her some medicine and it helped.” Kelley stood, “I should go check on her.”

Gavin nodded, standing up. “I should go too.”

Hope growled without thinking. He stopped, “Kelley and I will go.”

“I won’t attack her. I just need to see that she’s okay I need to tell Ashlyn.” Gavin looked at his cracked watch. “Shit, it’s so late!” He limped to the stair case, Hope stopping him.

“We’ll go.”

Gavin sighed, “Hope, I won’t hurt her.”

“I don’t know you, I don’t know what you’ll do.”

Gavin groaned, “You kicked my ass!” He crossed his arms, “fine, hurry up so I can go back home and call Ashlyn.”

The pair left him at the bottom of the stairs. He found a piece of popcorn that must have fell all the way down stairs. He picked it up, frowning, before eating it. He was going to buy a good movie and watch it with some popcorn. Instead he got beat up for trying to help.

Gavin touched his swollen eye, then his swollen ribs. He didn’t fight often –it wasn’t in him. Hope was just insane.

“She’s okay –she’s not feeling too well but she’ll be okay.” Hope trotted down the steps.

“I should sleep over.”

“No.”

Gavin crossed his brows, “why? I’m going to call Ashlyn and let her know. She’s not going to want some strange alpha in her house.”

Hope rolled her eyes, “you aren’t staying.”

“I am.” Gavin threw the ice pack to the floor. “I am staying I’m going to my house.” He fixed his bloody shirt. “I’m changing and I’m coming back to help!”

Kelley came down stairs. “What happened?” She looked from Hope to Gavin. “What’s going on?”

“I’m sleeping over.” Gavin said simply. “Your alpha is insane if she thinks that I’m not. Ashlyn will want me to.”

Kelley smiled, biting her lip. She looked up at Hope who glared. “He can stay, he can barely fight.”

Gavin gawked at her.

“Ashlyn will feel more comfortable if he stays.” Kelley put a hand on Hope’s chest. “Alpha, you did knock him unconscious.”

Hope groaned, “Fine. Hurry up.”

Gavin smiled, “thank you.” He limped away. “I’ll be right back!”

Kelley laughed at him, he heard him. “He’s a strange alpha.”

 

 

Gavin laid on Ashlyn’s couch, new masks on his face. “She didn’t answer again.”

Hope fluffed a couple pillows into the small bed she made for Kelley. “We’ll try in the morning.”

Gavin tried to turn on his side, needing Hope’s help. “Thanks.” He frowned, “I wish she had a TV out here.”  
“You can sleep in the guest room.”

“Naw,” Gavin waved her off. “I’m fine. You should take it –for Kelley.”

Hope shook her head, “it’s easier to get Ali form here. The guest room is too far.”

Kelley came into the living room, hand on her stomach. “She’s actually asleep.”

Gavin tried sitting up, “really?”

“Yeah,” Kelley chuckled. “She’s out like a light.”

Hope sniffed the air. “I don’t smell her as much.”

Kelley sat in her bed. “I know.” She smiled, “I’m just happy she’s not crying anymore –or screaming.”

Gavin laid back down. “I’m starving.”

The pair stared at him from the floor. He looked down at them, “what? I haven’t eaten.”

Kelley laughed, “Go make yourself food.”

“No.” He pulled the blanket over him. “I’m too tired.”

Kelley looked at Hope who watched Gavin. “You’re an alpha?”

Gavin opened one eye. “Yes.”

“You sure?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Gavin growled.

Hope held up two hands, “no disrespect.” She shrugged, “you don’t act like an alpha –alphas don’t usually stick around after another alpha dominates them.”

Gavin hmph’d under his blanket. “We aren’t all the same.” He kept breathing from his mouth. “Excuse me that I’m not angry like you.”

Hope glared at him before standing. Kelley pouted at her alpha, watching her walk away. She rubbed her belly. “I’m surprised she left me here with you.”

Gavin uncovered his face.

“I guess you aren’t a threat –even Ali comes off as a threat.”

Gavin growled, recovering his face.

Hole returned a few minutes later with different fruits. She threw an apple at Gavin before sitting down. Gavin uncovered his face looking down at the apple. He looked back up.

“An apple, really?”

Hope fed Kelley a sliced strawberry. “You’re welcome.”

Gavin snatched the apple, covering himself again. “Jerk.”

 

Ashlyn was freaking out. She never freaked out but, she was about to start running from the plane terminal to her home. No one –she wasn’t getting a response from anyone!

Ashlyn was driving so fast she was expecting a speeding ticket in the mail.

After the alpha hadn’t called her back after two hours, Ashlyn got the first plane out. She couldn’t wait for other people. She needed to see is omega now. Right now.

She almost crashed into her fence, trying to park. Ashlyn was sweating she felt like Ali. She almost laughed almost. She fumbled with her keys, opening the door quickly.

Ashlyn froze at the different smells that flooded her. She covered her nose, slamming her front door shut. Ashlyn's feet felt heavy.

She smelled Ali.

She smelled Ali heat it was faint but she could smell it.

She smelled Gavin.

Ashlyn was seeing red.

“Ali!” Ashlyn screamed. She ran up the stairs, running right past the bathroom Kelley was coming out of.

Ashlyn threw her bedroom door open seeing Gavin sitting at the edge of her bed on his phone, Ali sleeping behind her. Ashlyn launched at the man without thinking.

She threw him at the wall, hearing it crack. She could only see Gavin’s wide eyes. Gavin quickly ran from the raging alpha. He ran down the stairs running behind the counter in the kitchen. He shook his head at the heaving alpha. “Ashlyn –Ashlyn, it’s not what you think!”

Ashlyn reached over grabbing him by the neck. Ashlyn growled, tossing the alpha like he was a doll. Gavin groaned.

“Ashlyn!”

Kelley was behind her. Ashlyn looked at the omega, wide eyed. The omega was shaking. “Stop!” Kelley was crying, “He didn’t do anything!”

Gavin took the opportunity to smash a glass across the alphas head. Kelley froze. Ashlyn turned slowly, she touched her face. Feeling blood.

Gavin backed up. “I am so sorry.” He was shaking, “I didn’t fuck her –I swear.”

Ashlyn charged at him and Gavin ducked.

He opened one eye when Ashlyn was being thrown away from him by Hope. The dark haired alpha growled. “He didn’t do anything!”  
Ashlyn charged at Hope, getting a few hits to the alpha. She moved her out of the way, getting back to Gavin.

“Ashlyn.” Ali stood in front of Kelley, rubbing her tired eye. “What are you doing?”

Ashlyn was breathing hard, her eyes slowly going back to the normal green. She looked at Gavin who was curled up, then Hope who stood up with a chair’s help. Kelley was at her alpha’s side quickly.

“Y –you –your heat.”

Ali nodded, “it’s over. I called Hope and Kelley –I was scared.” The omega looked at Gavin. “What’d you do?” She ran to Gavin. Trying to help the alpha up.

Ashlyn didn’t understand. She looked at Hope who held her side, “we helped her –we didn’t fuck her.

Ashlyn looked at Gavin who held onto the wall. The alpha smiled at her, “remind me.” He breathed, “To never help you again.”

 

“Gavin.” Ashlyn couldn’t look away. “I am so sorry this wasn’t me. I thought wrong –I don’t know how to apologize.”

Ashlyn was practically on her knees. Gavin had called her she had been on the plane and then at the airport terminal. She hadn’t received the calls.

“It’s okay.” Gavin kept his swollen eyes closed. “I’ll be fine.”

Ali was kneeling beside him. “I thought you sucked and you do.” He frowned, “but you did help me, so thank you.”

Gavin laughed, holding his ribs. “You can’t make coffee or cook.” He held up the cup of coffee Ali made for him. His hand may have been shaking, “but, no problem.”

Ali smiled, patting the man’s shoulder.

Gavin yawned, “My doctor should be here soon. I’m glad you’re feeling better Ali.” He looked at Hope and Kelley. “It was fun.”

Hope smirked, “lots.”

Kelley waved, “it was.”

 

They group stood outside Ashlyn’s house.

“You think you should go to the doctor?”

“No.” Ali yawned, cracking her back. “I think it’s normal to have short heats after coming off suppressants.”

“Yeah, babe, but you said it was really painful.”

“Maybe that’s normal.” Kelley offered. “Suppressants are like for old school people.” She leaned into Hope. “People now a days don’t normally use them. They have all kinds of side effects.”

Hope nodded, “that’s why we wanted Ali off of them. It wasn’t good for her body.”  
Ashlyn sighed, “Well, you’re okay now.” Ashlyn kissed her tired omega. “I’m going to have someone send Gavin a few gift baskets.” Ashlyn rubbed her temples. “I can’t believe I did that to him –right after you attacked him.”

Hope smirked, “it makes me feel less bad.”

“Oh, yeah.” Ashlyn drawled. “Because you didn’t push him down a flight of wooden stairs or anything.”

Hope held her omega close, “let’s go before I get angry.” She looked at Ali. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yes.” Ali smiled. She quickly hugged Hope and Kelley despite Ashlyn’s groans. “You came –even with Kelley being pregnant. You came and I appreciate it like you cannot imagine.” She bowed, “thank you.”

Hope kissed her forehead, Ashlyn’s groans becoming louder. “Always, Aly Baby. We’re always here for you.” She moved before Ashlyn swiped at her. “I have to take my pregnant omega home.” She patted Kelley’s tummy. “Scent her up.”

“It took a lot for you to do that bringing a pregnant omega into an alphas home.”

Hope huffed, “don’t remind me.”

“Thank you.” Ashlyn bowed, “I’m in your debt.”

Kelley bowed, “we’d do it over.” She smiled, “we’ll be sure to send Gavin flowers.”

Ashlyn rubbed her eyes, “fuck, I can’t believe I did that.”

Ali smacked her, “he’s never going to come over again. Good job.”

 

Ali sneezed into her tissue. She rubbed her back for the third time. “Ash!” She called, ironing the alpha’s shirt. “Is this okay!”

Ashlyn came into the living room. “Yeah, babe.” She kissed her. “It’s perfect.”

It had been a week since the incident. Ashlyn and Ali went to Gavin’s house twice to make sure the alpha was okay. The doctor told him he couldn’t go to work for a while and Ashlyn made sure that he was paid for his time off. Ali made sure Gavin had all the coffee and soup she could make. (Ali didn’t burn soup.)

Ali had been sick for the last two days. She woke up with a stuffy nose and a head ache. Because Ali was on suspension, she had plenty of time to watch videos on how to iron –how not to burn food. Ali had thrown up this morning and Ashlyn and her had practically screamed.

Ali wasn’t pregnant, she knew she wasn’t. If Ashlyn’s sensitive nose couldn’t smell a baby then there was no way. Ali had hoped she was pregnant but it was okay that she wasn’t. Ashlyn had comforted her and explained that it would happen eventually. There was no reason to force a baby.

Ali was ready to go back to work. She was so sick of being home alone. Ashlyn allowed her to work from home this week which kept Ali busy.

“We’re going to the mall tomorrow, baby.” Ashlyn kissed Ali bond mark. “Gunna get some new clothes.”

Ali moaned softly, hugging her alpha. “You promise I can keep my regular clothes?”

“Of course, omega.” Ashlyn smiled, putting on her ironed shirt. “Go back to sleep.” She rubbed underneath Ali eyes. “You look tired.”

Ali yawned. “I am.” She moved, sneezing into her tissue. “Sheesh.” She blew her nose. “I hate being sick.”

Ashlyn kissed her forehead. “Let me take you to bed, babe.”

Ali purred, “I thought you had work.”

Ashlyn laughed, unplugging the iron. She pulled Ali to the stairs. “You are something else, omega.”

 

“Ash?” Ali poked her head outside of the curtain in the store. “Alpha?”

“Omega.” Ashlyn peeked behind the curtain. “That looks nice.” Ali opened the curtain, turning in a circle. “How’s it feel?”

“I don’t like the Top.” Ali looked at her butt in the mirror. “I like the jeans.”

Ashlyn grabbed Ali ass making the omega squeak. “I like them too.” She bit Ali lip, kissing the bite softly. “Mm, I really like them.”

Ali became flustered. She closed the curtain behind Ashlyn. “Alpha.” Ali groaned. “Not here.”

“No?” Ashlyn smirked, backing Ali into the wall. “Why close the curtain omega?”

Ali touched her bitten lip. She moaned inward, “Oh fine!”

 

“Alpha.” Ali panted. “Please.” She looked down at Ashlyn who had her clit in her mouth. The alpha had two wet fingers in her pussy while she sucked her clit off.

Ashlyn didn’t do it often but when she did –oof. Ali put a hand through Ashlyn’s hair. “Alpha.” Ali whined.

“Sh, baby .” Ashlyn licked, tonguing the slit. She pushed her fingers further into Ali hole when she felt the omega loosen. “Can’t let someone find you like this.”

Ali covered her mouth with both hands. She stood on her tip toes, squeezing around Ashlyn’s fingers.

Ashlyn sucked softly on Ali clit, “mm, so nice.” Ashlyn nuzzled her . She licked in circle on the trembling omega.

Ali tugged half-heartedly on Ashlyn’s hair. Throwing her head against the wall behind her. She carefully moved her hips, letting Ashlyn’s teeth graze her clit. Ali groaned, pulling her own hair.

“It’s okay if you cum, pretty.” Ashlyn laid her tongue flat against the lips of Ali pussy. “Wanna please my sweet omega. Wanna make you feel good.”

Ali felt tears at the corner of her eyes. She stared at Ashlyn’s opened mouth, lapping at her folds . She moaned openly –uncaring of anyone hearing them. If they couldn’t smell that something was going on than it was their problem.

She pulled Ashlyn’s head forward a few times before Ashlyn bite her roughly. Ali knees knocked, Ashlyn finding her soft spot. Ali leaned forwards, cupping Ashlyn’s face close to her as she came down the alphas mouth with a soft gasp.

“Oh, alpha.” Ali could hear Ashlyn swallowing, making the omega whimper.

Ashlyn pulled away, catching her breath. She smiled, slowly removing her fingers. She licked the excessive amount of slick on them. “Oh,” Ashlyn sucked on her fingers Ali couldn’t look away. Ashlyn’s eyes fluttered shut. “You couldn’t taste sweeter.”

 

“Gavin.” Ali smiled unlocking the gate. “Come in!”

Gavin walked slowly. He tilted his head, “is Ashlyn home?”

“No.”

“Never mind.” Gavin quickly waddled away. “Bye.”

“Wait!” Ali grabbed him. “It’s okay –we thought you’d never come by again.”

Gavin wiggled away. “I’d better go before I get killed.”

“No!” Ali pouted, “Come inside. I have dinner ready.”  
Gavin’s eyes grew, “oh no, hell no.” He almost ran away. “I’m going home.”

 

“You aren’t much of a threat to anyone. You come off aggressive.” Ali ate a hand full of chips. “But you’re far from what I think an alpha should be.”

Gavin sipped his coffee bitterly. “Oh yeah?”

“Yep.” Ali chuckled, “you’re harmless.”

Gavin scoffed. “Thanks, really helps me feel better.”

Ali shoved Gavin’s bowl closer. “You have to finish everything I didn’t burn this.”

“Uh,” Gavin moved the bowl away. “Just cause you didn’t burn it doesn’t mean it tastes any good.”

“Oh,” Ali put her head in her hand. “You think Ash gunna hate it?”

“Yes.” Gavin picked up his drink. “You’re looking pale not enough sleep?”

“I’m sick.” Ali blew her nose loudly. “See.”

Gavin grimaced. “At the table you think that’s attractive?”

“I don’t need to be attractive to anyone but my alpha.” Ali stuck out her tongue. “And she loves me.”

Gavin sighed, “I couldn’t tell.”

Ali ate what Gavin didn’t, getting another bowl. “I’m going to meet Ash family next week.” Ali spoke with a full mouth. “I’m nervous.”

Gavin moved away from the spit storm. “I don’t see why.”

“I know”

“It was sarcasm.” He shook his head, “you’re a shitty omega.”

Ali dropped her spoon in the bowl. “You’re a shitty alpha.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing how you all feel and thank you and here's chapter 11 because why not.

“Gavin came by.”

“I can smell.” Ashlyn finished her soup. “I’m glad he isn’t scared anymore.” She washed out her bowl. “Dinner was good, babe, a lot better.”

Ali blushed at the compliment. “Thank you, alpha.”  
Ashlyn wiped her hands before touching Ali face. “You’re welcome, omega.” She kissed her forehead. “You’re warm.”

Ali nodded, “I think I’m getting a fever.”

“Did you take the medicine I got you?”

“Yeah.” Ali sighed. She looked up quickly. “I took a pregnancy test.”

Ashlyn froze, “a test?”

“Yeah.” Ali rolled her eyes, “I’m not pregnant.”

Ashlyn looked relived, it irked Ali. “Good.”

“Ash!” Ali laid her face on the cool table. “Why don’t you want my babies?”

“I do.” Ashlyn bent down. “You know I’d love your babies, but right now isn’t the best time.”  
“Why?”

“We’re working.”

“You’re rich!”

“You’re working.” Ashlyn cradled her cheek. “You love working you are independent. I don’t want to take that from you.”

Ali deadpanned, “yeah, and it has nothing to do with the fact that I suck at being an omega.”

“Eh,” Ashlyn smiled uncomfortably. “Yes and no.”

Ali slapped her hand, “mean alpha!”

“It’s not mean!” Ashlyn chased after the omega who went outside. “love, it’s just that-”

“It’s just what!” Ali was crying. She wasn’t sad –a little, but he was crying.

“Omega,” Ashlyn hugged her. “Please, I love you. I love being with you. It’s just you can’t cook, and cleaning is so hard for you.” Ashlyn sighed, sitting them in the freshly cut grass. “It will be so hard for you, Al. I don’t I can’t leave you alone and go to work knowing that you will be struggling.”  
Ali was crying harder because Ashlyn was completely right. She cried into her alpha’s chest like a child. She was acting like a child. Ali wanted one so badly but she was one.

“I’m sorry!” She held onto Ashlyn. “I’m a bad omega!”

“You are the best omega in the world.” Ashlyn kiss her face. “You are the best omega for me for us and that’s what matters. Babies are complicated. We’ll get there soon, just let it happen on its own.”

 

\- 

“Good god.” Ali sat up slowly. “Ash?” She whimpered, holding her head. Her world was spinning and the sun wasn’t even up yet.

“Ash.” She called again, kicking the blankets off her body. Her fever had gotten worse overnight.

“Ashlyn!” Ali finally screamed.

The alpha opened the bathroom door quickly, light hitting Ali sensitive eyes. “Babe?” She ran to the omega, wiping her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Ali was shaking, “I don’t feel good.” She cried, holding her alpha close. “I’m so thirsty.”

“Okay, baby.” She scrambled to grab the water bottle on her side of the bed. She climbed on the bed half dressed for work. She put the bottle to Ali lips, making her drink.

The omega hummed gratefully. “Head hurts.”

“Yeah?” Ashlyn soothed, rubbing her back. “I’ll make you a cold cloth get you some food and medicine.”

Ali nodded but her grip on Ashlyn’s shirt tightened.

Ashlyn carefully pried the hand away. “I’ll be right back.”

Ali whined in the back of her throat, grabbing onto the alpha once more.

Ashlyn sighed, getting off the bed making Ali whines rise. She walked around to pick the omega up. “Wrap around me, precious.” Ashlyn whispered. Ali held onto the alpha, wrapping her legs around her waist.

Ashlyn hummed while walking down the stairs, trying to soothe her omega. “Let’s get you food, baby .” Ashlyn kissed her shoulder before setting her on the counter. “You didn’t eat dinner.”

Ali closed her eyes when Ashlyn turned on the lights. Ashlyn dimmed them, noticing Ali reaction. “How about some fruit, omega?”

Ali nodded, laying on the cool counter. She curled into a ball, “I’m sorry I’m bothering you.”

Ashlyn passed her, gliding a hand over Ali bare thigh. She bent down, “you could never.” Ashlyn kissed her cheek, “I’m here to take care of you.” She touched Ali face with the back of her hand. “We’ll eat some fruit, take medicine.” Ashlyn brought Ali hand to her lips. “Get you a nice cool cloth for your head, hm? Sound good?”

“Yes.” Ali whispered, rubbing her dry nose.

Ashlyn smiled, looking through her fridge for fruit to cut up for Ali. She pulled out her cutting board and a knife. “I have to call work, tell them I’m not coming in.”

“I’ll be okay.” Ali mumbled. “Waking up is the worst part.” She closed her eyes again when her head thumped. “I hate being sick.”

“I will stay, sweet omega.” Ashlyn hummed a song Ali liked. She cut the fruits with very light sound, not trying to bother the omega. She placed them into a bowl before getting Ali a cup of water. She sprinkled a tiny bit of sugar over Ali fruits, just like she liked it.

Ali walked to the counter, touching Ali head. She smiled, massaging the omega’s scalp. Ali had fallen asleep, just like that.

Ashlyn laid her head on her side. “I’ll be here when you wake, my sweet omega.”

 

“I don’t think,” Ashlyn brushed Ali hair, the omega sitting between her legs. “We should go see the family this week.”

“Why?” Ali pouted looking back.

Ashlyn turned Ali head, continuing to brush. “Because you haven’t been feeling well. I don’t want to make you feel worse by taking you there.”

“I really wanted to meet your family.” Ali blew her nose. “They can teach me how to be an omega.”

Ashlyn laughed, laying Ali head back to look at the omega. She kiss Ali dry nose. The omega whined, “Ash!”

Ashlyn kept kissing it until Ali calmed. She rubbed theirs noses together softly, “you are fine the way you are.”

“Except that I can’t do anything.” Ali pouted. “And I suck.”

“You suck very well.” Ashlyn kissed her parted lips. “And yes, you aren’t the shining example of an omega.” Ashlyn chuckled, “but you are perfect to me. I am the one courting you not someone else.”

Ali leaned up, kiss Ashlyn’s nose. “Thank you.” She turned, laying her head on Ashlyn’s thigh. “I love you.”

 

They waited another week to go see Ashlyn’s family. Ali was feeling 100% and she was excited. They’d packed the night before, and were out early. Ashlyn had been anxious to ask Gavin to watch the house but the man accepted no problem. (As long as he didn’t get beat up.)

The drive was farther than their cabin home. Ali had fallen asleep three times. They made a pit stop in a small town that lived off the sun. Ali had never been to the woods she was born a city omega. Everyone in the city was from there. It was extremely rare to find a wild class living in the city. Ali was special.

It was beautiful. Ali found herself falling in love with everything. The people, the homes, the kindness. Ashlyn let her roam the town they stopped by. No one sniffed Ali, no one stared. People were happy, no one judged her.

A few people recognized Ashlyn as the Harris kin. Ali felt special when Ashlyn had introduced her at her mate. People complimented Ali called her beautiful, made her feel loved.

They were back on the road an hour after eating at a diner. The further they drove the more trees there were. Ali was a little worried about the amount of bugs that could be hiding and Ashlyn must have felt her caution. The alpha smiled, grabbing her hand. “Okay?”

Ali smiled back. “Perfect.”

They drove for a hour more, approaching a large gate. Ali tried looking past it. “How do we get through?”

Ashlyn pointed at the two men who approached their car. Ashlyn rolled down her window and one man smiled, letting her in without another word.

Ali shivered, “oh, you’re famous.”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, covering Ali mouth. “Loser.”

Ali giggled, kissing her alpha’s hand. She placed it in her lap and looked around. There was a town behind the gate. It was covered in flowers and there were cabins everywhere. Ashlyn parked her car next to a line of trucks.

Ali looked at her, “I wanna go home.”

Ashlyn turned off the car and leaned back. “Are you serious?”

Ali whimpered, biting her nails. “I’m so nervous all of a sudden.”

Ashlyn rolled her head to look at her. “Babe, everyone is nice.”

“Yeah, but they’re going to think you’re crazy for getting an omega like me!” Ali pressed herself against the door. “Your parents will hate me!”

“No.” Ashlyn leaned over the seat closing in her omega. “They won’t.”

“I can’t cook!”

Ashlyn smiled, “you don’t have to.”

“Yes I do!”

“No,” Ashlyn chuckled. “You don’t.” She opened Ali door making Ali almost fall out. Ashlyn caught her and winked, “it’s too late, we’re already here.”

Ali whined and Ashlyn pulled her closer. She nuzzled the omega’s bond mark, “you’ll love them and they will love you.”

 

“Ashlyn.” A thin woman approached them. This was clearly Ashlyn’s mother –no doubt in the world. She hugged her daughter tightly, pressing their foreheads together. Ali smiled at the scene until she looked at her.

“Hello.” Her voice was soft. “I am Tammye, Ashlyn’s mother.”

Ali swallowed back tears. “He –hello.” Se played with her pocket. “I am Ali, Ashlyn’s mate.”

Tammye smiled, “I could tell.”

Ashlyn came behind her. She kissed the back of Ali neck. “I wish for her to meet the family”

Tammye grinned, “You do as you please, Ashlyn, there is no reason to bring her.”

Ashlyn’s mother spoke very properly, it made her even more nervous. There was huge difference in the way they spoke –even in the way Ashlyn spoke.

“Yes, I know.” Ashlyn squeezed her. “But I am going to court her I think it’s important that she meets the family.”

Tammye quickly covered her mouth. “Cou –court?” She stepped closer and Ali unknowing stepped back into Ashlyn. “You lie!”

Ashlyn smiled against her skin. “I have already bonded her.”

“Oh heavens!” She squealed, “Corey!” She ran around looking for someone. “Corey –find Mike! Ashlyn has brought her mate!”

Ali looked at her swiftly. “What’s happening?”

Ashlyn was grinning while watching her mother run around. “They never expected me to settle down.” She glanced at Ali. “She is looking for my father and having a panic attack."

 

“Hello.” Mike, Ashlyn’s father, hugged her. “It is so nice to meet you.”

Ali bowed her head. “Hello.”

Mike smiled, “respectful.”

Ali could almost hear Ashlyn snort. She looked up, “thank you for allowing me in your home.” Ali looked around. The homes were immaculate. They were beautiful and all made by hand.

“But of course.” Mike sat across from the couple, holding his wife’s hand. “How?” he was smiling ear to ear. “When?”

Ashlyn and Ali looked at each other at the same time. Ali pressed her lips together, “it’s a funny story actually.”

“Please, excuse me.” Tammye was almost in tears. “I am just in shock. I never thought you’d actually find such a beautiful omega in the city. I was sure it would be impossible.”

“Were you a virgin?” Mike questioned.

Ali went bright red.

Ashlyn sighed, “She isn’t used to questions like that.” She rubbed Ali lower back. “She was.”

Tammye stood, letting tears fall. “Oh heavens.”She snatched some tissues. “Please, excuse me.” She walked away.

Ali sat completely still.

Mike clapped, “amazing!” He leaned forward. “Tammye is just sensitive, do not worry.” Mike was beaming. “Well, how did it happen?”  
“She works for me.” Ashlyn spoke before Ali could think. “It just happened.”

“Oh, come now.” Mike laughed, “Did Ash hit on you first?”

Ali laughed nervously. “Not exactly.”  
Tammye returned, slightly composed. “I’m sorry,”

Ali shook her head, “it is fine –no worries.”

Mike kissed his wife. “Ali works for Ash. That’s how they met.”

“Oh,” She perked up. “You actually found interest in an omega?”

Ashlyn made a funny sound. “Eh, no –and yes.”

Tammye tilted her head, “what do you mean?”

“Uh,” Ashlyn looked at Ali who wasn’t moving. “Ali took an interest in me.”

“Oh,” Tammye nudged her husband. “A fiery one.” She crossed her legs. “When did you decide to go out?”

“Well,” Ashlyn looked at Ali for support getting none, she continued. “She lived with an omega.” Her parents nodded. “And an alpha.” They nodded slower. “A bonded –alpha and omega.” They didn’t nod. “And the omega was pregnant –so I let Ali move in with me.”

“Oh.” Was all they said.

Ali squeezed Ashlyn’s fingers. She looked down at her bare feet. This was going awful.

“Well, that’s all well and done right?”

“Uh, yes. Ali and I live together we’re happy.”

Mike clapped loud, scaring Ali. “That is what is important!”

“Um, Ali?” Tammye put a hand on the girl’s knee. “You look a little ill, are you alright?”

Ali didn’t mean to vomit but she did.

 

“I am very sorry about that.”

Tammye smiled, hugging the omega. “It is fine, you seemed nervous. In a car ride for so long can do that.”

Ali smiled, hugging the fur around her body. Ashlyn’s mother had given her warm fleece and Ali never wanted to give it back. She nuzzled her cheek against it. “It smells lovely.”

Tammye smiled cutting vegetables. “The coat or my cooking?”

Ali sat on a small stool. “Both.”

“We wash the fur in rosemary. It removes strong smells. You may keep it.”

Ali almost purred. “Thank you.”

“Are you hungry?” She stirred a pot. “It will be ready soon.”

Ali rubbed her stomach, “I am.” She sighed, “ Ash will enjoy it.”

“Ash loves beef stew.” She grabbed a small spoon of stew, blowing on it before feeding it to the omega.

Ali hummed in approval. “Amazing.”

She bowed, “thank you.” 

Ali pulled the fur tighter. She bit her lip, “I cannot cook.”

She frowned, setting down the spoon. She took a seat beside her. “Cannot cook?”

Ali shook her head in shame. “I cannot.”

She giggled, shoving her leg. “Everyone can cook.”

“I can’t.” She sighed, “I burn everything.”

“Hm,” She thought. “Well, an omega should know how to cook.” She stood, helping Ali up. “Come, I will teach you.”

“Oh, no.” She tried moving away. “That’s a bad idea.”

“No.” She smiled, “we will make rice.”

Ali eyes fluttered shut. Rice was the one thing Ashlyn refused to let her make because she burned all the bottom of the pots. She let Tammye drag her away trying not to cry too much.

 

Ali didn’t let go of the fur. She wasn’t cold but the fur made her feel warm –safe.

She wandered the area, barefoot, enjoying the soft dirt. Ashlyn was with old friends –laughing and drinking. Ali had woken from her nap and the weather was good for a walk.

She walked past homes where we heard laughter and children. One child in particular caught Ali eye. She had dark skin and bright green eyes Ali had seen her at dinner and become infatuated.

Now, she sat in the grass playing with her doll. Ali approached her slowly. She smiled when she looked up at her. “Hello, beautiful.”

She smiled behind her pacifier. “Ah.”

Ali sat beside her, letting her touch the soft fur. She held up her doll to her. “Baby!”

Ali smiled, “yes, a baby.”

“Baby!” She giggled. She wiggled into her lap and Ali melted. She watched her kiss the doll before laying her down. “Baby.” She mumbled moving back and forth.

Ali kissed the top of her head. “The baby is beautiful.” Ali cooed.

She got up and stomped her small feet. Ali clapped at her, “you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

“Anya.” A man came out of the house. He smiled at Ali, “hello. You’re Ashlyn’s mate –right?”

Ali nodded, “yes. I’m sorry she was playing and I just came by.”  
“Oh please.” The man touched her head when she waddled to him. “She loves people.”

Ali pulled her knees to her chest. “She is gorgeous.”

“Thank you.” He let her run back to her baby doll. “Do you have children?”

“No.” Ali said quickly, “we’re waiting.”

“Oh.” The man nodded, “it’s a blessing. They are so sweet so soft and kind.”

“Baby!” Anya waved the doll at her father then at Ali. “Baby!”  
Ali giggled, “How old is she?”

“One.”

“Wow.” Ali poked her sides making her giggle. “She’s walking.”

“She is full wolf, it is normal.” The man smiled, “come now, Anya. Time for bed.”

Anya screamed happily. She ran to her father then looked at Ali. Anya ran back giving Ali, her doll. “Baby!”

Ali shook her head. “That’s yours, sweetie.”

“Baby!” She smiled.

Ali took the doll before standing. She handed it to the father. “Thank you for letting me sit with her.”

“Of course.”

Anya waved at her until the door closed. Ali hummed all the way back to her and Ashlyn’s cabin.

 

“Hey,” Ashlyn wiggled her eyebrows, clearly having too much to drink. “I heard you made the rice tonight.”

Ali laid out on the soft bed. She put the fur to her face, “I helped.”

“Oh no, no.” Ashlyn stalked at her like Ali was prey. “I heard you made it.”

Ali giggled when Ashlyn was over her. She wrapped her arms around Ashlyn. “There is a baby here her name is Anya.” Ali sighed, “I want a child, they are so sweet.”  
“Anya is very sweet. I played with her earlier.” Ashlyn kissed her. “We will have our children soon.” Ali nodded hugging Ashlyn close. “Don’t not fret, my omega.”

 

“Oh, it was so beautiful.” Ali wasn’t supposed to be on the phone but no one was in the office. “Kelley, if I have a child I want to live there.”

“They don’t have much electricity, right?”

“Hardly and I love it.” Ali wrote down notes in Ashlyn’s calendar. “You know how I love the news. It felt good to not think about what was happening.”

“That’s lovely, Ali.”

“And how is my little niece or nephew feeling?”

“Awful.” Kelley groaned. " Hope is back at work and I am having serious separation issues. My nipples hurt and my ankles hurt my ass hurts and I don’t know why.”

Ali chuckled, “I wish I could come over.”

Kelley sighed, “Hope would freak out. We did pass by Gavin’s home.”

“Oh, you pass by Gavin’s home and not mine!”

“Hope did beat him up and that is the only place we can go without Hope throwing a fit.” Kelley sounded like she was eating. “she’s a weird excuse for an alpha but he is friendly.”

Ali smiled, “he watched our home while we were gone. It was kind of him.”

“Ali.”

Ali quickly threw her phone across the room. Sydney stared blankly at her. “Wow.”

Ali held her chest, “you scared me.”

Syd shook her head dropping a stack of papers on Ali desk. “Ash had me send these up.”

Ali frowned, “she’s still in trouble.”

“Lots.” Syd crossed her arms, “she left a very important meeting because of someone.”  
Ali nodded, “I know.”

The room got quiet.

“Nothing?”

“What?”

“That’s it?” Syd laughed, “No snarky come back.”

Ali shook her head, “I don’t have the energy.”

“Hm,” Syd nodded. “I like this Ali a lot better.” She walked away. “Make sure-” Syd stopped when a pen hit her head. She spun around.

Ali shrugged with an innocent smile, “oops.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kin -family


	12. Chapter 12

“Gavin.” Ali knocked on the alpha’s door with a bowl of food in hand. “It’s me, Ali!”

The door opened slowly, “Ali.”

Ali peeked inside, “it’s just me.”

He opened the door wider, looking around. “What’s up?”

Ali shoved the bowl in his hand. “I made food for you!”

Gavin shoved it back, “no thanks.”

“No!” Ali shoved back. “This one is actually good.”

“You said that about the last two.” Ali shoved. “No.”

“Come on, Gav.” Ali shoved.

“I’m not getting sick off of your food.” Gavin shoved. “Thanks for the offer.”

“If it’s bad I will buy you something!”

“Not worth my death.”

“Come on!” Ali growled, “I need you to try it and see if Ash will like it.”

“She won’t.” Gavin patted his head. “Have a good day.”

“Try it right now!” Ali was in tears. “Try it! I’m trying to be a good fucking omega! Try my fucking food, now!”

\- 

“Wow, you made this?”

Ali smiled, biting her lip. “Yes, I did. All by myself.”

Ashlyn smiled, impressed. “It’s delicious, babe. Thank you.”

Ali kicked her feet cutely, “thank you, alpha. I knew you’d love it.”

 

“You need to stop cooking.”

Ali gasped, “I am doing great.”

Gavin looked bored. “Your cooking still sucks, it’s just better than before. Ashlyn thinks it taste like five stars because all she ate before was garbage.”

Ali ignored Gavin’s comment, smiling at her finished home-made mac and cheese. “she’s going to love this.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “those jeans are looking a little tight.”

Ali looked down at herself. She frowned, “hey, I finally get to eat real food.”

Gavin looked her up and down. “Yeah, you made like four different dishes. You’re getting fat.”

Ali held her chest. “Me?”

“Yeah, you.”

Ali felt her stomach. “I am not!”

“Okay, whatever.” Gavin stood. “I’m going home before Ash walks through the door and drop kicks me.”

 

 

“Ash.” Ali sat in her lap.  
“Yes, omega?”

Ali cleared her throat nervously. “I should be able to work tomorrow. I’m feeling better.”

Ashlyn smiled, “good, babe.” She laid back, watching the TV.

Ali played with the socks on her hands. “Um, alpha?”

“Hm?”

Ali rubbed her ear. “Am I –fat?”

“Fat?” Ashlyn chuckled, lowering the TV. “No, omega. Why ask?”

“If I was –fat? Would you care?”

“No.”

Ali sighed with relief. “Um, I think I’m eating a lot.”

“Well, you make a loof dishes but I don’t mind.” Ashlyn smiled, pulling Ali closer. “No matter, you are happy. Are you?”

Ali smiled, “I am.”

“Then, I don’t care.” She laid Ali down, “I think I would like some dessert.”

 

“Fuck!” Ali was running to the doctor’s office as fast as she could. There was one right next to Blueline and Ali had an hour before her break was over.

Something was wrong. She’d taken another pregnancy test and she wasn’t pregnant but if she wasn’t pregnant then something was wrong. She was throwing up and gaining weight –throwing up and gaining weight. You don’t gain weight when you throw up!

Ali couldn’t be late to the meeting and so she had to do this fast.

“Hi,” Ali was sweating. “I made an appointment with Dr. Hersh.”  
The on smiled, handing Ali some papers to fill out.

Ali sat in a secluded chair and wrote as fast as she could. This was already taking too long.

 

It took them twenty minutes to call her but when they did Ali was running after the nurse. She measured her before weighing. Ali didn’t have time to even ask how much she weighed.

“So, Ali, what’s going on?”

Ali swallowed, “um, I’ve been vomiting lately. I –I was sick about three weeks ago and my body’s been feeling it. I’ve gained weight and I honestly don’t know what’s going on.”

She wrote something down. “Have you had sex in the past month?”

“Yes,” She blushed. “Regularly.”

“Have you went into heat recently?”

“Yes, about three weeks ago.”

“Did you have sex then?”

“Uh, no. Not during my heat.”

She hummed, scribbling on her paper. “Have you considered that you may be pregnant?”

“Uh, I have taken multiple pregnancy tests. All negative.”  
She paused, “how many?”

“About five.”

She nodded, “alright, I’m going to have you pee in a cup for me.” She grabbed an empty container. “The bathroom is down the hall to the left.”

 

“Hello, Ali.” The doctor came into the room. Ali couldn’t stop looking at her watch. She had ten minutes.

“I am Dr. Hersh.”

Ali almost screamed. She was an alpha –fuck!

“How are you feeling?”

“Uh, I’m okay.”

She smiled, “your blood pressure was a little high, so I’d like to take it again before you leave.”

Ali was becoming fidgety. “Okay.”

She read over her papers. “Uh, you aren’t pregnant.”

Ali breathed, “Okay.”

She shook her head, “but you seem to be.” She bit her lip, “You told the nurse about your heat.”

“Uh, yes. I was on suppressants for quite a while and it was my second heat after being off of them. It only lasted three days –it was very painful.”

Dr Hersh looked up at her, smiling warmly. Ali gulped.

She crossed her legs in her chair. “Ali, we’re going to give you an ultrasound, okay?”

Ali nodded, nervously. “Uh yes.” She looked at her watch. It was time to go back. “That’s fine.”

 

“Fuck.” Ali whispered. The ultra sound tech was also an alpha.

She had her lay on a chair that moved. Ali held onto it for dear life. The Doctor was in the room too, which was strange.

“Can you lift your blazer and top for me?”

Ali did.

“Good, this is going to feel cold.” The tech gelled up her tummy and smiled when she shivered. “You’re doing fine.” She showed her something that looked like a scanner. “I’m going to rub your stomach, you may feel some pressure.”

Ali nodded. She closed her eyes when it pressed on her stomach. Ali flinched when she went lower.

“Oh, Ali.” Ali opened her eyes, looking at Dr. Hersh. “There.”

Ali quickly looked at the screen. There was a small bean look-a-like. Ali eyes grew ten times their size. She reach out to touch the monitor, her eyes welling up with tears. She pulled back.

“H –how?” 

The tech moved away with a smile. “Here.” She handed her tissues. “It’s okay.”

Dr. Hersh crossed her arms. “I knew you had to be pregnant.”

“I don’t understand!” Ali cried. “I ch –checked! You checked!”

“It was your suppressants.” Dr. Hersh tried calming her. The tech excused herself. The doctor sat. “Suppressants do awful things to your body.” She smiled sadly. “There is a reason we do not give them out anymore. They’ve been known to kill the child, they’ve been known to reject any baby trying to grow. Suppressants have been known to suppress the smell of the child. They definitely won’t show up on a pregnancy test.” Ali could hear her phone buzzing. “You will smell the baby eventually but it makes sense why you haven’t –why your alpha hasn’t.”

Ali could hear her phone going off again.

“I –how far along am I?”

“I can find that out for you.” She smiled, “but it looks like almost two months maybe less. You should be able to smell the baby at around three months.”

Ali was crying, reaching out to hug her. She patted her back, “it’s okay. Having a baby is beautiful.”

Ali just cried harder letting her phone ring.

 

Ali went home.

She turned off her phone, getting tired of the vibrating in her pocket. She took the bus instead on her car, not wanting to be anywhere near the building.

She knew Ashlyn was going to freak out but she wasn’t thinking about her. Ali was thinking about herself, for once, she was thinking about her baby.

Ali stripped off her clothing as soon as she closed her front door. She dropped her cracked phone on the floor (cracking it more). She left a pile of her work clothes at the entrance and dragged her feet to the nearest bathroom.

Ali stared at her reflection. Touching her breast then her stomach. She was crying again. She wanted to say it was her emotions. She felt like it was a few things. She wanted to be the perfect omega since she was young. She wanted to be the perfect parent. Ali hadn’t even known there was a baby inside her.

She rubbed her belly. It had grown but it looked more like she’d eaten too much.

She wiped her tears away. Putting her face closer to the mirror, Ali could see the bags under her eyes. They were growing dark, her sleep was interrupted by hot sweats and hunger.

She closed her eyes, opening them five seconds later. She was still pregnant.

Ali was afraid.

Ashlyn didn’t want a child now.

She laughed at herself, laughs turning into sobs. What would she say? What if she didn’t want it and Ali had to get an abortion.

Ali hit the bathroom counter. Retracting her hand quickly. She whimpered touching her stomach. “I’m sorry, baby.” She whispered as if it could hear her. “I’m sorry. I’m not angry.” Ali heard that your emotions go into the baby.

Ali jumped at the banging on her door.

She ran to the front door, putting on her clothes as fast as she could. 

“Who is it!”

“Gavin!”

Ali opened the door slowly. She wiped her eyes, “what?”

Gavin was on the phone. “Yeah, she’s here. –Yeah.” He handed Ali the phone. The omega looked away before taking it.

She put it to her ears, tears forming. “Yes.”

“Ali.” Ashlyn’s voice was as calm as day. “Where are you?”  
Ali swallowed, “home.”

“Home?” It got quiet. “Home!”

Ali flinched.

“What the fuck do you mean you’re home? You were just at work! I was worried, what the fuck!”

Ali was openly crying and Gavin put a hand on her shoulder. “I don’t feel good!”

“Then fucking call me!” Ashlyn’s voice cracked. “Fuck, what am I supposed to think! You just disappeared, no one saw you!”

Ali shoved the phone back at Gavin and slammed the door. “Leave!”

“Ali!” Gavin banged on the door. “Open, please!”

Ali heard the alpha talking to her alpha. Ali ran to their room and gathered their beding up. She carefully went down the stairs even when their front door opened. She ignored Gavin who watched her.

He kicked the small back room open. Ali had her brows creased even with tears flowing from her eyes.

She tried her best to make her own bed beside the large fire place. She walked past Gavin, back up the stairs for more of her pillows and blankets. Gavin stood beside the room, not on the phone anymore.

“Ali.”

“Don’t go in there.” Ali snarled when the man stood in front of her. Gavin moved aside.

“I have everyone’s fucking smell in my bedroom.” Ali set more down in her the bed, letting Gavin watch her from the doorway. She walked past the alpha again, to the kitchen. “She’s angry!” Ali threw cabinets open. “I’m angry! I’m not feeling well! I am going through something!” She slammed the fridge shut when she got food from it. “I am not okay!”

Gavin sat slowly on a chair in the large kitchen. “She was just worried.”  
“I’m worried!”

“About?”

Ali shut her mouth and cut up some carrots. “None of your business.”

Gavin sighed, “I’m sorry you aren’t feeling well, Ali. But, I don’t think it’s fair that you just disappeared.”

Ali growled throwing the cutting board. “Don’t tell me what is fair!” She got in the alphas face. “Get out of my home!”

“No.” Gavin stood his ground. “Ashlyn wants me to stay until she gets here.”  
“I said,” Ali pressed her forehead to Gavin’s. Her pupils grew. “Get out.”

Gavin took a deep breath, moving away from the angry omega. He walked towards the front door. “I will sit outside until she gets here.” Gavin opened and closed the door.

Ali took her time picking up the carrots. She was supposed to make beef stew today for her alpha. She cried as she picked up every piece. She sat on the floor for a while, crying into the wet cutting board. She stood, throwing away the dirty carrots before calling for pizza.

She heard the door open and close. Ali was sat on the counter top, head in her hands.

“Ali?” Ashlyn’s voice was low. She stopped when she saw the omega on the counter, red eyed.

“Baby?” Ashlyn undid her tie. She walked to her slowly, “what’s going on?”

Ali growled when Ashlyn got too close, surprising the alpha. Ali hadn’t growled at her like that since before they moved in together.

“Ali.” Ashlyn spoke, shocked.

The omega glared, “I ordered pizza.”

“Ali.” Ashlyn's hand was shaking. “Why would you growl at me?” Ali did it again when Ashlyn took a step forward. The alpha was in awe. “Wha –what is happening?”

Ali sat up. “You will not send another soul into our home.” She looked directly into the alphas eyes. “When I ask someone to get out of my house, I expect them to. Not tell me that my alpha told them to stay.” Ali squeezed her leg. “This is our home! I don’t want people in it!”

“Okay.” Is all Ashlyn said. She was shaking in her shoes. Ali could see her eyes watering, could see sweat forming on her brow. Ali could see how badly it was killing her alpha to be so far. Ali could see pain in her eyes.

“I left because I was feeling bad.”

“Okay.” Ashlyn was doing her best not to grab her omega who stood just out of her reach. “Baby,” Ashlyn whimpered. It was the first time Ali ever heard it and it broke her heart. “Please,” She saw Ashlyn's eyes watering. “Please, don’t growl at me –it hurts so much.”

Ali covered her face. What was she doing? She was about to make her alpha cry! Ali quickly opened her arms and it took a second for Ashlyn to run into her. Ashlyn squeezed her so tight, sniffing at Ali scent gland, sniffing her hair. Ashlyn started kissing her, kissing Ali face, her lashes, Ali neck. She picked up her hands and kissed them. She kissed Ali chest, kissing over her tummy; it made Ali shudder.

“My sweet omega.” Ashlyn wouldn’t look at her but she knew the alpha was in tears. “I am sorry. I was scared I couldn’t find you.”

Ali hugged Ashlyn’s head to her stomach. She patted Ashlyn’s hair, kissing her head. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, alpha.” She lifted Ashlyn’s face, licking away her tears. “I am sorry for scaring you.”  
Ashlyn just held her, scenting her. She was sure Ashlyn could smell the doctor alphas on her. The woman didn’t dare scream at Louis now.

“Oh, omega.” Ashlyn chuckled, holding her chest. She moved away, she blinked at the ceiling. “I felt like I couldn’t breathe.”

Ali smiled sadly, wiping her cheeks. “I am –just not feeling well.” She groaned, “I was so rude to Gavin.”

“he is okay, he was worried for you.”

Ali smiled, “I was going to make dinner. I’m sorry.”

Ashlyn hugged her omega, “I do not care. I am just happy to hold you. I love you, omega.” Ashlyn shook her head, “please, don’t just leave me.”

Ali moved the alpha back “We will talk with dinner, please, go shower.”

Ashlyn didn’t make Ali speak twice. She nodded listening to her omega. She kissed her briefly before walking to the stairs.

Ali took a deep breath. She put two hands on her tummy, smiling. “Okay, baby. We’re going to tell daddy tonight.” Ali was crying all over again. “She’ll be happy –okay?” She was trying to convince herself.

“Ali!’ Ashlyn was running down the stairs. The omega clammed up, had Ashlyn heard her?

“Al –alpha?”

“Where?” Ashlyn was distressed, looking around. “What?” She held her own throat. “Where –where is our beding?”

Ali sighed, laughing. She laughed so hard, she started crying. Ashlyn was pacing the kitchen, “This isn’t funny! Are you leaving me?” Ali laughed until her ribs hurt, she cried until her head hurt.

 

Ali sat across from Ashlyn, in their made up bed, pizza box between them. 

Ali had showed Ashlyn where she moved their bed in her moment of rage. Ashlyn was calmed down to her best ability and thanked God the pizza had come.

Now they sat, eating until their bellies became swollen.

Ali wiped her hands with a wet napkin before grabbing the fur she’d been obsessed with. “Baby.”  
“Yes.” Ashlyn said quickly. Putting full attention on Ali. “Yes, omega.”

Ali put socks on her hands, crossing her legs. “I’m –getting fat.”

Ashlyn laughed, “What is wrong with that, omega?

Ali smiled nervously. “Well,” She bit her lip. “I will get fat when I’m pregnant, right? So it is okay right?”

“Yes, omega.” Ashlyn smirked, “you will be a beautiful plump omega.” She leaned over the box to kiss Ali cheek. “I will be by your side.”

Ali pressed the fur to the cheek Ashlyn kissed. “Uh, when do you want to have kids?”

Ashlyn picked up the crust of the pizza that Ali didn’t want. She nibbled on it nonchalantly. “A year –maybe two.”

Ali squeezed the fur. “Oh.”

“And you, omega?”

“Now.”

Ashlyn smiled, “well, now isn’t the time. We spoke about it, babe.”

Ali nodded. She looked at the fireplace. “I want to be here, when I do have a baby.”

“You may have whatever you wish.” Ashlyn finished off the bread. “I will make sure you are the happiest omega in the world.”

“Will you work?”

“Of course not.” Ashlyn bowed seriously. “I will take at least three months off. I would never leave you alone in your first three months.”

Ali whined making Ashlyn frown. “Is that wrong?”

Ali shook her head, “no, alpha.” She tried to smile, “it isn’t.”

Ashlyn was really staring at her. “You don’t look like you’re happy.”

“Will,” Ali started. “Will you be happy if it is an omega?”

“Ali,” Ashlyn moved the box away. “I have told you I just want a healthy child. I don’t care for gender or class just a good baby.”

Ali smiled, touching Ashlyn’s cheek. “I want a baby now.”  
Ashlyn sighed, “Ali.”

“Give me one now.”

Ashlyn touched the hand on her face. “We cannot.”

Ashlyn nodded, beginning to cry. “Please.” She rubbed her eyes, “please, now.”

“No, babe, soon.”

Ali just wanted her to say yes just say yes.

“What if I leave? We will never have the chance.”

Ashlyn didn’t speak. She moved back, folding her legs. “Ali, are you trying to leave me?”

Ali shook her head, “no.”

Ashlyn looked at her lap. “I am trying to be a good alpha.” She was clutching the pillow next to her. “Ali, I am really trying. I love you whole heartedly. I only want your happiness.” Ashly looked at her, “baby, I want to be with you.”

Ali nodded, sniffling. “Okay.”  
“Please,” Ashlyn pulled her hair. “If -if you leave, we are bonded I thought you were happy.”

“I am.”

“No.” Ashlyn was rubbing her eyes. “That voice –that is not happy. I’ve –only wanted to make you happy.” Ashlyn was breathing hard. “Oh, please.” Ali reached out to her. “Don’t leave me I will give you anything. If you want a child, okay. I will give you that.”  
Ali crawled into the alphas lap. “You have been the best alpha in the world. No one gave me a chance, no one. But you, you did. You loved me even in my faults and I cannot thank you enough.”

“No.” Ashlyn was crying. Ali hugged her. “Ali, don’t leave me. I don’t know what I did.” Ashlyn held her so tight, it hurt. “Please, what have I done?”

Ali smiled, “nothing. I’ve loved all of this. You treated me with nothing but respect.”

“Ali.” Ashlyn cried loudly into her shoulder. “What can I do –please, omega.” Ali lifted Ashlyn’s crying face. Ashlyn’s pupils were black. “Please, omega. Is this about the alphas? I smelled them on you. Are they better than me? Who who are they?”

Ali kissed her, nuzzling her nose against Ashlyn’s with a giggle. “Silly alpha. I went to the doctor. The one next to work.”

Ashlyn’s tears stopped, her pupils shrunk.

“I am pregnant, alpha.”

Ashlyn was shaking, Ali could feel her. A single tear erupted from Ashlyn’s right eye, Ali licked it away. Ali swallowed, “pre –how?”

Ali bit her lip, “my suppressants, it hid it.” She cupped Ashlyn’s face when the alpha’s lips trembled. “I am pregnant, and I am so sorry.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one to day, I love reading all your comments thank you. Kinda wrap it up soon.

Ahlyn gripped Ali arms. “Sorry?” She started laughing. “Sorry!” She laid Ali down, lifting the omega’s shirt. “Sorry.” She whispered. Ali could feel tears on her tummy. Ashlyn’s hands touched the pudge softly. “Oh,” Ashlyn bent down, kissing Ali belly button. “Sorry?” She looked up at Ali, eyes full of water. “How can you be sorry about something we’ve made together?”

Ali covered her face, crying into her hands.

“How can you be sorry?” Ashlyn pressed her ear to the stomach. “About something so beautiful?”

 

“There.” The tech smiled and Ashlyn stood right in front of the monitor. “That’s it.”

She touched the screen. “It’s so little.”

Ali smiled, biting on her bottom lip. “It is two months.”

Ashlyn nodded, “wow.” She was beaming. “That is ours!”

 

“Gavin, I am so sorry. For everything.”

Gavin shrugged with a smile. “This is the most fun I’ve had since living here.”

Ali smiled. 

“Pregnant.” Gavin grinned, “Wow.”

Ali nodded, holding her stomach. “Two months.”  
Gavin nodded, “that’s why you looked fat.”

Ali grinned, holding her small stomach. “Yes.” She wanted to hug herself. “I hope I get very fat then, as long as my baby is happy.”

 

“I’ve been begging Hope, Ali.” kelley groaned. “She keeps saying no. That we will go after your three months.”

Ali huffed, “tell hope to stop. She’s supposed to be happy.”

Ashlyn came out of the bathroom, scratching her hip. “Omega.”  
Ali smiled at her. “May hope and kelley come over?”

Ashlyn rubbed her temples, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Ali frowned, “you can’t even smell it, alpha.”

“Yes, but it is there.” Ashlyn took a deep breath. “Yes,” She was trying. “It’s fine.”

“Yes! kelley, you may come!”

“I cannot.” Kelley sighed. “Hope is happy for you she is, but she doesn’t want me out today. It is supposed to rain.”

“Hmph.” Ali pouted. “Okay. I will call you back.” Ali let his new phone fall on the pillow. “It is going to rain, Hope won’t let Kelley out.''  
Ashlyn smiled, “that shows a good alpha.” She crawled beside Ali, holding her tummy. “Oh, thank the heavens.” Ali cuddled into the alpha. “We will do this.”

Ali nodded. “I will learn as I go.”

“I know you will. I shouldn’t doubt you. You are going to be the perfect omega mother.”

Ali kissed her. “One beautiful baby.” Ali sighed. “For both of us.”

“Yes, omega.” Ashlyn kissed her. “I cannot wait.”

Ali got exactly what she wanted. Ashlyn called her spoiled and Ali had to agree. She was going to become Ashlyn’s beautiful, plump, pregnant omega. And Ali was going to be the best omega she could be.

Ali poked Ashlyn’s eye with her sock-covered hand. “I was only supposed to stay for five months.” Ali teased. “Good job putting a baby in me. Was this was a part of your plan? Keep me for nine months instead of five?”

Ashlyn growled sweetly at her. “I am going to keep you for five months, nine months, a year, two years.” She kissed Ali with each word. “I will keep you forever.” She winked, “it wasn’t a part of the plan, but it worked out really well.”

Ali laughed when Ashlyn blew kisses into her neck.

“Sex wasn’t a part of the plan. Biting you wasn’t a part of the plan. Loving you wasn’t a part of the plan.” Ashlyn touched Ali stomach. “This was definitely not a part of the plan.” Ali giggled, arms around Ashlyn’s neck. “But, oh, I am so glad it happened.” She kissed Ali. “I would do it over ten times again.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The official end.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this story! Thank you again!

**

“Hello.” Ashlyn cooed coming into the kitchen. Ali had Aries in her arms, while she stirred a pot with the other.

Ali smiled, “Hi, alpha.”  
“Hello, my omega.” She kissed Ali. She touched Aries’ small head. “Oh, hello my sweet baby boy.” Ashlyn took him from Ali, bouncing him softly. “Mama is back from work, precious.”

The baby reached up with a smile. He wacked Ashlyn’s nose. Ashlyn laughed, “So lively, sweetheart.”

Ali smiled at the scene. She’d given birth eight months ago. She was on leave from Blueline, it wasn’t much of an option. She needed to be with her baby. Ashlyn worked enough for both of them. Ali may have gotten Gavin a job as Ashlyn’s new secretary when she had mentioned an omega who was interested. Ali wasn’t having none of that.

“Hope and kelley are coming with Marie.” Ali put a soft hand on Ashlyn’s back smiling at her child. “Are you happy to see mama, baby boy?”

Aries squealed, reaching for Ali face. “Oh, be kind, Ari.” Ali kissed her hand. She sighed, “He’s so good.” Ali tiptoed to kiss Ashlyn’s. “He sleeps good, he’s just so good to me, Ash.”

“How could he not be?” Ashlyn tickled the baby. She turned to Ali kissing her. “Look who birthed him.”

Ali held her back, “yeah.” She shook her head, going back to the food on the stove. “Little chubbster. How many cuts did they make?”

“Twelve?”

“Goodness.” Ali stirred the pot, holding her stomach. “I’ll never be the same.”

Ashlyn smacked her ass, walking by her to the fridge. “You healed so well, babe.” She grabbed a bottle of water, while Aries played with her tie. “Your body looks just the same.”

Ali snorted, “No babies until he’s five.”

“Five!” Ashlyn gawked. “You wish.” She lowered her eyes, “I’m going to give you so many, omega.”

Ali stared blankly at her. “Says the alpha who wanted to wait two years.”

“Two –not five!” She put down her water bottle, adjusting his son. “Baby, I fuck you enough to give you hundreds.”

Ali blushed with a smirk. “Yeah?”

Ashlyn licked her lips. “Yeah.” She glanced down at Aries who chewed happily on the end of her tie. “When’s his nap?”

Ali turned off the stove. She walked to the fridge, pulling out an unfinished bottle. “Right after I heat this up.”

**

“Okay, Aries.” Ali ran behind the dark long haired two year old. “I am done with chasing you.” She scooped up the laughing child. She kissed the boy’s neck with a smile. “It’s time for a bath.”

It had been such a good two years.

“Mommy!” Aries wiggled, “Mommy!”

“Sh, relax. We’re almost to nana’s.”

Ali walked down the dirt path to the large home in the center. She was so exhausted. Aries had just gotten over his cold and the boy was excited as ever. Ali couldn’t wait for Ashlyn to pick them up tonight. 

The child whined, Ali held him tight. “Mommy!” Aries began crying, seeing they were getting farther from the backyard. “Want!” He kicked.

“I know.” Ali adjusted him on her hip. “Please, Ari.” She nuzzled the boy. “Be kind to me, let Mommy relax.”

Aries whimpered into her hand before cuddling into Ali.

Ali sighed in relief. “Thank you, pup.”

“Yes, Mommy.”

Ali really was so happy.  
**

“Nana!” Ali let Aries run to her grandmother. “Nana, nana, up! Up!”

Tammye lifted Aries easily, swinging him around. “Hello, pup. How was play time?”

“Good!’ Aries hugged her tight. “Mommy and me had fun!”

“Good, pup.” She set him down. The boy ran to another part of the house.

Ali approached her, “hey.”

She hugged her, “take a nap, I’ll watch Aries.”

“No.” Ali didn’t want that. “I’ll be fine. I have to bathe him then I’ll give him a snack. He’ll probably be tired enough for a nap.”

Tammye touched her cheek, pressing their heads together. “I will be in the garden.”

“Thank you.” Ali walked halfway up the wooden stairs. “Ari!” Ali rubbed her eyes, taking out her phone. She had two missed calls from Kelley. She’d call her back later. “Aries!”

“Yes, mommy!’ Aries ran to the living room, looking around. “Mommy?”

“Here.” Ali leaned on the rail. “Come on, baby, bath time.”

“Coming, mommy!” Aries climbed the steps one at a time. Once he reached Ali, he held up his arms. “Up!”

“Nope.” Ali finished going all the way up. “You can do it.”

Aries whined, kneeling on the step. “Up!”

“Mommy is tired from playing, puppy. Come up on your own.”

“Mommy!” Aries cried. “Up!”

Ali sat on the top step, head in her hands. “You’d be up here already if you weren’t complaining. Puppies need to walk on their own sometimes, you gotta get strong. Like mama and me.”

Aries wiped his eyes, climbing up one step before laying down dramatically. “Don’t wanna!”

“You don’t wanna be strong like mommy?”

“Mommy isn’t strong!”

“No?” Ali lifted her sleeve showing Aries her muscle. “I cooked, cleaned and fed you all at the same time, pup.” Ali rolled down her sleeve. “Mommy is even stronger than mama.”

Aries listened and, with a pout, he finally reached Ali. He quickly touched Ali arm, he giggled. “mommy is strong.”

Ali tickled him. “That’s right, don’t you forget it.”

**

“Aries.” Kelley held out her arms for the wobbling baby. “Come here, sweetie.”

The baby clapped before trying to make it to Kelley.

“Good boy!” Kelley caught him before he fell. She brought him to the kitchen, “he’s walking so early.”

Ali smiled with Marie in her arms. “He’s a pure breed from Ashlyn’s side. They catch on quicker.” Ali kissed Marie making her laugh. “She’s walking fast though running.”

Hope sighed beside her. “Tell me about it.” She fixed her ponytail while she swatted at her hand.

“No, mama! No touch!”

Hope growled at her playfully but she hid her face. Hope picked her up, “I can fix your hair all I want, missy.”

“Mommy!” She cried. “Mama being mean!”

“I am not!” Hope kissed her neck. “Why are you always telling on me, is this how it’s always going to be?”

Marie patted her head, “mama be nice.” She licked her nose. “Good mama.”

Ali grabbed Aries when he started crying. Ali laughed, rocking her baby. “She’s too much.” She cuddled Aries close. “What’s wrong, pup? Hm?” Aries calmed when Ali scented him lightly. Ali looked at the entrance of the kitchen when Gavin entered.

“Gav.” Kelley hugged him.

Gavin yawned, “Ashlyn’s fucking crazy.” He rubbed his back. “I can’t stay working for her.”

Ali laughed, “Weak.”

“Fuck you.”

“Avie!” Marie wiggled her chubby arm at Gavin. “Avie, I here!”

“Hey.” He walked around to the counter. Hope smiled at him before handing him Marie. “Hey, Hope.”

Ali knew something was going on. Ashlyn had pointed it out. The three were a little too close. Ali didn’t dare bring it up, it was not of her business but she really wanted to know. Gavin was always over their house and, if not, they were at his. Marie was attached to him at the hip. It was all a little odd. Ali had heard of triads. She didn’t think they could work but the three seemed happy. If they were in one, it just might work.

“And you, princess?” Gavin kissed the cheeky girl. “Who did your hair so beautiful?”

“Mama!” She twirled her long ponytails. “You like?”

“Oh yes.” Gavin nuzzled her. “I love them.”

Ali let Aries down when he got fidgety. The baby waddled to Gavin’s leg, holding it for support. “Ah!”

Gavin looked down, “and look! We have another baby!”

Marie clapped, “Ari!” Gavin let her down so she could hug Aries. She fixed his hair, “he stinks.”

Gavin laughed, “Wow, kids are too honest.”

Marie patted his butt, “smells like lots of poop. Did you poop, Ari?”

Ari swung at her hand. Gavin grabbed her hand before she could swing back. Ali picked up Aries, who screamed. “Aye, she’s feisty.”  
“Too feisty.” Kelley rolled her eyes. “Marie, you don’t hit Ari. You hit Ari and mama will hit you.”

Marie put her hands behind her back, glaring at Kelley. “Ari hits me, I hit him.”

Ali struggled to keep Aries still but he was laughing too hard. “Oh my gosh.”

Gavin spanked her once. She wailed turning around, covering her bum. “Ow!”

“Aries is a baby.” He tapped her nose. “You, are not.”

“Mama!” Marie marched up to Hope. “Ari hit me!”

Hope hit her butt too before picking her up. Ali smiled at the four year old. “Aries has every right to hit you.” Gavin leaned against Hope, putting his head on Hope’s shoulder.

“Mean!” Marie cried reaching for kelley. “Mean, mean!”

There was something definitely going on. 

**

“Mama home!” Aries dancing in front of the front door. “Mama home, mommy!”

“I heard you, pup. Make sure she doesn’t hit you with the door.”

Aries thought for a moment before taking a step back. “Mama! Mama!” Aries was a ball of happiness, all the time. Ashlyn said he was just like Ali. If Ali was like that, she needed to be shot down.

“Mama!” Aries ran at the alpha before she could step inside. Ashlyn set down her brief case. “Hello, puppy.”

Aries squealed, bouncing from foot to foot. The child cried into his ma’s pant leg. Ashlyn bent down to rub his back, “why, pup?” Ashlyn chuckled, “Why do you cry when I come home?”

Ali watched with soft eyes. Aries always cried when Ashlyn came home from work.

“Happy –happy, Mama!” Aries hugged her. “Miss you!”

“Oh, pup.” Ashlyn lifted him. “I missed you very much.” Ashlyn kicked off her shoes, approaching Ali. She kissed her omega a few times, before grabbing her hand. “Did you go swimming today, precious?”

“Y –yes, mama.” Aries wiped his eyes, keeping his face in Ashlyn’s scent gland. “With mommy.”

“Ooh, how nice.” Ashlyn sat on the couch, Ali beside her. “How was the pool?”

“Good.” Aries sat up, rubbing his nose. Ali reached over to help him.

“Tell mama what you did in the pool today.”

“Oh yeah!” Aries got off Ashlyn lap, kissing Ashlyn’s hand before standing in the middle of the living room. “I swim with mommy and mommy tell me to jump!” Aries did his best to try to not talk over himself. “Yeah, mommy tell me to jump and I jump and I wasn’t scared mama! I made a big splash!”

“Woah.” Ashlyn leaned forward, elbows on her knees. “That is amazing, pup. This Sunday we should go to the pool, so I can see.”

Aries jumped, “yeah! Yeah! And –and we –we can have ‘sicles from nana’s shop! And –and play! Mama no work!”

“That’s right, baby.” Ashlyn leaned back, letting Ali cup her face. She felt Aries at her feet, playing with her pant leg.

“How was work, baby?”

“Good, babe. Gavin’s doing really good.” Ashlyn yawned with a smile. “He’s no you, but he’s actually keeping up. I think he wants to quit.”

“Clearly.” Ali laughed. “You work him too hard.”

“I know but with the new corporations popping up, I need 100% from everyone.”

“I know, alpha, just remember that everyone has limits. I mean, not me, but other people.”

Ashlyn grinned, bringing Ali close for a kiss. “I love you.”

“Mommy!” Aries shot up. “Mommy! I go to grandpa’s tomorrow?”

“Yes, sweetie. Mama and me are going to stay home and you’ll go to your nana’s house.”

“I pack now!”

Ali held out her feet, trapping the boy in a lock. “No, I need to pack with you and dinner is in –five minutes.”

“I pack fast!”

“Nope.” Ali pulled her close. “Stay with mama and me, please.”  
“Mm!” Aries tried moving away when Ali groomed his cheeks. “No kisses!”

“You love my kisses!”

“No!”

Ashlyn grabbed his son, kissing his hands. “That’s okay, mommy, I’ll take his kisses.”

“No!” Aries pushed Ashlyn away. “Me, mama! Me, please!”

 

“When mama comes to nana’s, mommy?”

“She will be here for dinner tonight, Ari.” Ali was trying to sleep.

“When?”

“I don’t know.”

“I not sleepy yet, mommy.”

“I know.” Ali huffed, pulling Aries closer to her. “But try for mommy, okay?”

“Okay.” Aries closed his eyes, breathing in Ali smell. “I try.”

**

“Aries stop playing in dirt, it’s gross.”

Aries looked at Ashlyn for a while before letting the dirt fall. “Marie plays in dirt!”

“I know.” Ashlyn growled. “Don’t follow Marie.”

Ali pointed at Ashlyn from inside the pool. “Thank you.”

Aries ran to Ashlyn who laid in the sun. He climbed on his mother, sitting on her stomach. “Mama?”

“Yes?” Ashlyn lifted her sunglasses.

“I have a secret.”

“Yeah?” Ashlyn sat up a little. “What’s that?”  
Aries looked back at Ali who swam around. “Can’t tell mommy.”  
“No?”

“No. Promise!”

“I promise.” Ashlyn chuckled, “what is it?”

Aries leaned down to Ashlyn’s ear. “Mommy has a baby in her tummy.”

Ashlyn shot up, catching Aries before he fell. The child stared up at her with big hazel eyes. Aries quickly covered his mouth, “I don’t wanna be in trouble!”

“Ali!’ Ashlyn shouted from the chair. “You’re pregnant!”

Ali stopped swimming. “No?” She lifted herself out of the pool. “I’m not. I’m on birth control, baby.”

Ashlyn sighed before looking at Aries. “Why’d you say mommy has a baby?”

Aries blinked with big eyes. “Mommy does.”

“No, I don’t.” Ali laughed sitting at the end of the long chair. She poked Aries, “I think I’d know.”

Aries crossed his arms, getting upset. “I smell a baby!”

“Maybe mama has a baby.” Ali teased.

Ashlyn kicked her softly. “Idiot. –mommy isn’t pregnant, pup. mama can’t smell a baby.”

“I can!” Aries shouted. He got off of Ashlyn, “mommy has a baby in her tummy!”

“I smell it!” Aries growled.

“Careful, pup.” Ashlyn spoke seriously. “You dont get to scream.”

Aries whimpered, reaching for Ali who took him. “I don’t have a baby, Ari. I promise.”

“I smell it.” Aries cried.

Ali sighed, “how about I take a test and if I do have a baby I will give you chocolate every night after dinner for the whole week.” Aries looked up. “And if I don’t, then no dessert for the whole week.”

Aries hid his face. Ali smiled at Ashlyn who shrugged. Like hell Aries would bet dessert.

“Fine!” Aries lifted his thumb.

Ali, surprised, pressed her thumb to Aries’. “Okay, pup.” Ali nodded at Ashlyn, impressed. “Deal.”

“Aries.” Ali slapped her stomach. “I don’t, precious.”

“Don’t!” Aries eyes watered. “You hurt it!”

“Puppy.” Ashlyn picked him up even when the child cried. “I promise, there is no baby.''

 

**

“No sleep!” Aries bounced all over his room. Ashlyn and Ali could only watch with gloomy eyes.

“Wanna play!”

It was the third day with chocolate after dinner. They wanted to die.

“Why bet that, Ali?”

“Oh, excuse me. How was I supposed to know birth control doesn’t work on me?”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, “you should have checked first.”

“I didn’t think I was pregnant!” Ali smacked her. “You didn’t think so either!”

“Birth control suppresses smell.”

Ali almost cried when the pregnancy test read positive. What’s worse was that Aries was there to see the double lines. Ali shouldn’t have explained what they meant.

“I a king!” Aries screamed jumping off his bed onto the floor of stuffed animals. He did it three times.

“Children can smell babies.” Ashlyn shook her head. “Incredible. Both pregnancies, surprises. –First surprise felt a lot better than this one.”

Ali wrapped around Ashlyn’s arm. “It’s kinda nice.” Ali grinned. “We learned a lot.”

Ashlyn sighed, “I guess.” She rubbed her eyes. “Which angle do you wanna grab him from?”

“I go right, you left.”

Ashlyn nodded toeing into the rough terrain of their child’s bedroom. “On three.”

 

**  
“Ashlyn!” Ali whined. “I need water!”

Ali had to be the worst pregnant omega ever. Pregnant omegas were beautiful Ali was. They were soft Ali was. They were sweet Ali was.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Ashlyn mumbled walking up the stairs. She leaned on the wall, watching Ali stretch. She bit her lip, “babe.”

Ali looked up from the floor, belly ready to bust. “Baby.” She lifted a hand. “Give me.”

Ashlyn smiled, Ali was absolutely gorgeous.

“Give me the water!”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, sitting beside her. Ali chugged the water in one go. “Ah.” She hummed, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She put a hand on Ali tummy. “Is mommy bothering you in there?”

Ali tried biting at Ashlyn finger. “Mommy is getting ready to have her baby!” Ali huffed, “I need to stretch.”

Ashlyn kissed Ali lips. “Mommy has been mean to me, baby. Maybe when you come out she’ll go back to normal.”  
Ali swatted at Ashlyn who laughed. She scooted behind her omega, holding her close. “I was kidding.”

“I am pregnant, alpha! It isn’t my fault you’re annoying.”

“Annoying!” Ali growled, biting at Ali shirt. “I am far from annoying, omega. Annoying is this.” She pulled at Ali shirt. “This is ridiculous.”

“It’s called maternity clothes.” Ali crossed her arms. “And I like it.”

“These are just your old clothes!” Ashlyn scoffed. “They are so big they fit you while you’re pregnant!”

Ali hmph’d. “Well, I like them.” Ashlyn sucked at her mark, Ali moved away. “Ashlyn! I’m sensitive, don’t do that. I’ve told you!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Be kind to me, babe, please.” Ashlyn scented the room, calming the omega. “I’m sorry, I know you’ve told me.” They had sex twice during Ali pregnancy. Ashlyn mainly just fingered Ali until she came, it made her muscles relax when she was tense. Ali sometimes sucked Ashlyn off, even when she didn’t want her to. It felt weird, what if her baby ate that-christ.

Ali had gotten so sensitive it was crazy. The doctor said every omega is different and Ashlyn would need to handle it to the best of her ability. When Ashlyn had even gotten close to the omega’s nipples, she cried for three whole minutes.

“I’m sorry.” Ashlyn mumbled against her skin. “Forgive me?”

“I guess.” Ali finally relaxed, picking at her nail.

“Ali, seriously?”

“What!” Ali hid her hands into her lap. “I was gardening!”

“We have gardeners.”

“Leave me be!” Ali squirmed away, but Ashlyn kept her in place.

“You are so agitated, babe.” Ashlyn laid them on the soft floor. “Calm down.” She laid Ali on her back, running a hand under her shirt. She rubbed her large stomach with a smile. The omega closed her eyes, hands on her chest.

Ashlyn kissed Ali tummy tenderly. “Love you.”

Ali opened one eye, “me or the baby?”

Ashlyn chuckled, kissing Ali thigh. “Both of you.”

Ali hummed happily, getting comfortable.

Ashlyn smiled at the sight of how pregnant Ali actually was. She was such a tiny omega, the belly almost looked fake.

She massaged Ali legs, going down to her feet. She frowned at the swelling. Ali had retained a lot of water, the doctor said it wasn’t good so they had to keep an eye on her. Ashlyn kissed each toe with more affection than the last.

“Okay?”

“Yes.” Ali sighed when Ashlyn went to the next foot. “I hit my toe today.”

“When, baby?” Ashlyn asked concerned. She could see the pinky toe was redder than the others.

“When I didn’t see the table.” Ali huffed before rubbing her eye. “I did something bad.”

Ashlyn sat up, eyes low. Ali opened one eye at her, “I didn’t mean to!”

“What’d you do, Ali?”

Ali plucked the dirt from under her nail. She mumbled something Ashlyn didn’t catch.

“Hm?”

“I ate a large pizza.”

“What!” Ashlyn covered her eyes, “Ali, you are carrying enough water, babe. The doctor told you to stay away from junk food. You hardly ever eat that!”

“I was craving it!” Ali tried sitting up, Ashlyn helped her. “I also, may have eaten popcorn –cotton candy.”

“Where the hell did you get all of that!”

Ali played with her belly button, Ashlyn was waiting. “Gavin.”

“He gave you that seriously? Gavin, the one person who actually listens to me he gave you popcorn and cotton candy?”

Ali swallowed hard, “um, I went into his house when he went to work and I took it.” She smiled scared, Ashlyn’s mouth fell. “He went to the fair yesterday with Kelley and Hope and Marie. I saw the cotton candy.”

Ashlyn was in complete shock. “Seriously, Ali? That’s awful! You broke into his house and ate awful things!”

“I know.”

“Anything else I should know!”

“Yeah.” Ali put a hand on her stomach. “I’m peeing all over the floor.” Ashlyn stood up quickly, Ali was. Ashlyn squeezed her eyes shut. “I think I am having my baby and it hurts like fucking hell.” Ashlyn could only stare. Ali groaned, “Oh, yeah it hurts.” She cringed, “I also wasn’t gardening, I was playing in the dirt with Ari.”

**

“Hello!” Ashlyn called.

Aries was crawling backwards downstairs as fast as his body would allow. “Mama! Mama’s here!” Aries was halfway there, Ashlyn was waiting for him. “I coming, don’t leave! I coming, mama!”

Ashlyn kneeled, letting his son run into her. “Oh, pup!” Ashlyn held him close. “I missed you so much.” She sat at the bottom of the stairs. “I missed you so very much.” Ashlyn let Aries cry, licking the boy’s tears. “Did you be good with Nana and Baba?”

“Y –Yes! And –and I took good care of mommy!” Aries whimpered, letting Ashlyn lick his pain away. “I was very good!”

“Good boy.” Ashlyn hummed, “such a good boy. I love you, thank you.”

“Yes, mama.”

Ashlyn had been away on a business meeting. She left Ali and Aries with her family, safest place she could think of was here.

“You’re just like your mommy.” Ashlyn laughed looking at the socks on Aries hands. “Are those mine?”

“Yes.” Aries wiggled his covered hands. “Mommy does it, so do I!”

“And where is mommy?”

“Napping with baby!” Aries lowered his voice, “Mommy was sleepy but she still plays with me.” Aries pouted, “Love mommy.”

“She’s such a good mommy, isn’t she?”

“Yes, the bestest!” Aries cupped Ashlyn’s face. “Baby sister is okay.”

“Good, precious. You’re so good, Ari.” Ashlyn cradled him. “I’m so happy to be back.”

“I happy too.” Aries kissed Ashlyn’s cheek. “ I smell baby sister more!”

“Yeah? I can smell her from all the way down here.”

“Me too!” Aries giggled. “Nana teach mommy and me to sew!”

“Really? That’s amazing, puppy.”

Aries smiled proudly, “it hard but me and mommy did it. Nana was happy.”

“Good boy.” Ashlyn held him close. She could smell Ali scent becoming stronger, signaling she was awake. “You’re going to be an amazing omega, just like your mommy.”

Aries beamed, “mommy is strong! I be strong too!”

“That’s right, pup.”

Ashlyn looked up at Ali in all her glory. Her shirt was Ashlyn.’s, her pajama pants, Ali fur was over her shoulders, she had Ashlyn’s socks on her feet and on her hands. They were currently trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Ashlyn wanted to pounce her. She could see the small bump that was hidden underneath her shirt. Aries swore up and down that it was a girl. Ali and Ashlyn just agreed, no deals this time.

“Alpha.” Ali smiled tiredly from top the stair case.

If Ashlyn wasn’t too busy staring at Ali she would notice that Aries was staring at her the same way.

“Omega.” Ashlyn wanted to run to her.

“Omega!” Aries shouted pointing at himself.

“That’s right.” Ashlyn kissed his forehead, eyes watching Ali every step. “You are an omega.”


End file.
